Jonessa: Wonderland High School: Part 1
by charlenerennie7
Summary: This takes place when Vanessa moves away from Albuquerque to start her new life, but who she meet there? And will she like it there? Or will she fall in love with Joe?
1. Chapter 1

This takes place when Vanessa moves away from Albuquerque to start her new life, but who she meet there? And will she like it there? Or will she fall in love with Joe?

* * *

 **First day.**

 **Vanessa: *Packing her things*** What if I don't like it in L.A?

 **Mum:** You will like it

 **Vanessa:** And what if people start picking on me?

 **Mum: *sighs*** No-one will be picking on you, Vane.

 **Vanessa:** But-

 **Mum** : No buts, Vane.

 **(Lifts up her suitcase.)**

 **Vanessa:** Aren't you coming with me, mum?

 **Mum:** No, your father will be meeting you there, Vane.

 **Vanessa:** And what will I be getting there?

 **Mum:** So much questions. You'll be getting there by a plane. And father will be meeting you at the Airport.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **Mum:** Bye, Vane.

 **Vanessa:** Bye, Mum.

* * *

 **L.A**

 **(At Lunchtime/in the hall)**

 **Bailey: *shouts*** Joe, Nick and Kevin, haven't you heard?

 **All:** About what?

 **Bailey: *Runs up to them*** About the new student joining us here in Los Angeles?

 **Joe:** Yes, we have.

 **Nick:** She's either gonna be in our class. Or yours.

 **Bailey:** I've been told that she's gonna be in yours, Joe and Nick.

 **Joe: *Confused.*** Ours? But I thought she was going to be in yours, Bailey?

 **Bailey: *Chuckles*** I thought that too, until, Stella told me that she was going to be with you lot.

 **Joe:** Oh, okay. Is she an exchange student?

 **Bailey:** No, she's not. She's from Albuquerque.

 **Joe:** Albuquerque? Where's that?

 **Bailey:** Down by New Orleans.

 **Joe:** Okay.

* * *

 **Arrives**

 **(At The Airport)**

 **Vanessa: *Hugs her dad*** It's been awhile, since I last saw you, dad.

 **Dad:** I know it has. I have your room ready for ya.

 **Vanessa:** You have?

 **Dad: *Pulls her suitcase*** Yes. It's been ready for you, ever since, your becoming an adult now.

 **Vanessa: *Smiles*** I'll always be your little girl.

 **Dad:** I believe you will.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **(He puts her suitcase into the car)**

 **Dad:** How was your flight?

 **Vanessa:** It was really peaceful, dad.

 **Dad:** It was?

 **(They get into the car)**

 **Vanessa:** It was actually.

 **Dad:** Alright.

 **Vanessa:** Dad, question of time: Will I fit in here?

 **Dad:** You will, Vane.

 **(Starts the cars engine and pulls away from the airport.)**

* * *

 **At the House**

 **Maid 1:** What colour will she like, Fiona?

 **Fiona:** I think she'll like purple, for the quilt, or maybe lilac.

 **Maid 2:** I think she'll like that too, since her father's bringing her here.

 **Fiona:** Fair, point.

 **(Sees the car pulling up)**

 **Fiona: *Waves at them.*** Their here.

 **(Runs downstairs)**

 **Fiona: *Shakes Vanessa's hand.*** Welcome, home. Your father's told so much about you, Vane.

 **Vanessa:** Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?

 **Fiona:** I'm your fairy god-mother.

 **(Vanessa pulls her father)**

 **Vanessa:** You and mum, never told me that I had a very god-mother, why?

 **Dad: *Sighs*** It was meant to be a surprise for you, sweetie. Your mother and I, thought it was best keep it hidden from you, but since Fiona's gone and told you. I guess it's not a secret any-more to you now, Vane.

 **Vanessa: *Lets him go.*** All you could've done was told me, dad.

 **(Goes outside)**

 **A boy: *Calls*** It looks like your having the time of your life.

 **Vanessa:** It sure does.

* * *

 **At Dinner Time**

 **Vanessa: *Eating her food*** Who was that strange boy I met in the garden today?

 **Dad:** That was Joe Jonas. He lives down the road from us, and he's really sweet and generous to us.

 **Vanessa: *Spits her food out*** Joe Jonas? As in the famous Joe Jonas? What's he doing here?

 **Dad:** He lives here, Vane.

 **Vanessa:** So, I'm in a town with a famous celebrity?

 **Dad:** Yes, and your starting school at 9:30 tomorrow am.

 **Vanessa: *Sighs*** But isn't that a little late, I mean, the school, opens at 8:00 sharp, as always.

 **Dad:** Well, here it doesn't, it starts at 9:00, your the buses last pick up of the day.

 **Vanessa:** Why?

 **Dad:** Because your their special student now.

 **Vanessa: *Thinks*** Special? But what could be so special about me? Am I an all star student, or something? I mean, I'm a exchange student from Albuquerque, and there, I wasn't special, and now I'm here, I'm not so sure about it now.

 **Dad:** Eat your food, and then, you can unpack your things.

 **Vanessa: *Sighs.*** If you say so, daddy.

 **Dad:** Hurry up, if you want to get a head start, for tomorrow.

* * *

 **With Joe.**

 **Joe: *Shouts*** I just saw the new girl.

 **Nick: *Gasps*** You did? Where?

 **Joe:** She lives down the road from us.

 **Nick:** Did you get her name?

 **Joe:** No, but, I think she's the girl from Albuquerque.

 **Nick:** Did she look at you?

 **Joe:** Yes, she...

 **(Sees Kevin eavesdropping)**

 **Joe: *Shouts*** Kevin, I know your there.

 **Nick:** Were you eavesdropping on us, or were you spying?

 **Kevin: *Laughs*** No. Yes, I was actually.

 **Joe:** You do realise that you can join our conversations?

 **Kevin:** Sure, I can. But most of conversations are either about girls, or the Montez's.

 **Nick: *Pauses*** Wait, you know about the Montez's? since when?

 **Kevin:** Since I found out that Mr. Montez's daughter was coming to live here with for a while, until she goes back to Albuquerque, to live with her mother.

 **Joe:** So, now you decide to tell us?

 **Kevin:** Well, it's not my fault.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 _Planets align. Suddenly, I'm alive._  
 _Eyes full of stars. Guide me to where you are._  
 _Pinch me if I'm asleep. Cause this feels like it's a dream_

 _ **Kevin:**_ _Well, it's not my fault._

 **Joe:** It is, Kevin. If you had told us that Mr. Montez had a daughter, it would've been fun.

 **Nick:** It would be. But she's new remember? We can't fight each other over a girl, all because she's new to the area, and one of us will have to show her around.

 **Joe:** I'll do it, to put an end to this situation.

 **(Stella joins them)**

 **Stella:** Who are you boys talking about?

 **Joe:** We're talking about the Albuquerque girl, that's just moved here.

 **Stella:** Oh. But did you remember our anniversary?

 **Joe: *Sighs*** Our anniversary of what exactly?

 **Stella:** Our anniversary of us becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.

 **Joe:** Oh, that.

 **Stella: *Shouts.*** You didn't forget, did you?

 **Joe:** I didn't actually.

 **Stella:** Oh, you didn't did you? I just walked in, to hear you lot talk about the new girl.

 **Kevin:** That's because she was living in Albuquerque with her mother and... Are we not aloud to talk about her, Stella? Or are you jealous much? Which is it?

 **Stella:** ***Sighs*** Fine. I admit it, I am jealous, because I'm no longer the kid now.

* * *

 **School Time.**

 _We're like two in a million._  
 _Can't even begin just find._  
 _Where I found you._  
 _What are the chances._  
 _And there'll be this magic when we touch._  
 _We've got something special._  
 _On another level._  
 _Like it's just me and you and the room._  
 _Because something's so brilliant._  
 _It's meant for just two in a million._  
 _Two in a million._

 **(With Vanessa)**

 **Vanessa: *Thinks*** No-one's looking at you.

 **(Bumps into Joe)**

 **Vanessa:** ***Stammers*** S-sorry... I-I didn't see y-you there.

 **Joe:** It's alrigh... Hey, I saw you the yesterday. It looked like you were going through a difficult time. What happened?

 **(He helps her off the ground.)**

 **Vanessa:** I just found out that I had a fairy god mother.

 **Joe:** How?

 **Vanessa: *Stutters*** Well,... she er... told me... that she... was... my fairy god mother, and I... didn't believe it.

 **Joe:** Did you believe her?

 **Vanessa:** No, I didn't. That's when I walked out side, to find you, some how talking to me.

 **Joe: *Gasps*** So, your the new girl that everyone's been talking about?

 **Vanessa:** What do you mean by everyone, Joe?

 **Joe:** What I mean is, everyone knows that your the Albuquerque girl. And how do you know my name?

 **Vanessa:** Because my father told me.

 **Joe:** Oh. Seeing as you already know my name, why don't you tell me your name?

 **Vanessa: *Introduces*** My name is Vanessa Montez.

 **Joe:** Such a pretty name, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa:** Thank you, Joe. Would mind showing me to my locker?

 **Joe:** Sure.

 **(Showing her to her locker)**

 **Joe:** Here you go.

 **(Stella joins them)**

 **Stella:** Well, if it isn't the new girl, that I heard my man talking about.

 **Vanessa:** Let me guess, your boyfriend and girlfriend, so I'll back off.

 **(She Leaves)**

 **Stella:** Was it something I said?

 **Joe:** ***Angry*** It was something you said, chased her away. I was only showing her to her locker. Isn't that enough to keep you civilised towards her, Stell?

* * *

 **In Class.**

 _We're like two in a million._  
 _Can't even begin just find._

 **(Vanessa sits down at her table)**

 **Joe:** Hey, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa:** Hey, Joe.

 **Joe:** Would you mind if I sit here with you?

 **Vanessa: *Sighs*** I would mind, but aren't you suppose to be sitting with your girlfriend?

 **Joe:** About that,...

 **Vanessa:** It doesn't matter, Joe.

 **(He walks away.)**

 **Linden:** You wouldn't mind if I sit here with you?

 **Vanessa:** ***Smiles*** Of course not, it's a free country.

 **Linden:** ***Sits beside her*** So, your the new girl that everyone's been talking about?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, it's been establish.

 **Linden:** What's been establish?

 **Vanessa:** Never mind. There's probably going to be a fight about it later on, anyway, so I don't see the point.

 **(Teacher comes in)**

 **Miss. Martin:** Morning, everyone. I've got some letters to give out.

 **Boy 1:** Where are we going to?

 **Miss. Martin:** We are going to Camp Rock.

 **Girl 1:** ***Gasps*** As in 'Camp Rock'?

 **Vanessa: *Thinks*** Finally some where, where I can make some friends.

 **(Miss. Martin hands out the letters, and notices the her.)**

 **Miss. Martin:** This is Vanessa Montez. Please make her feel welcome.

 **Linden:** Welcome, Vane.

 **Vanessa:** Your the first person to say that to me. What's your name?

 **Linden:** My name is Linden. It's actually my first year here to.

* * *

 **By the lockers**

 _Where I found you._  
 _What are the chances._

 **(Vanessa puts her books into the lockers)**

 **Stella:** Look who it is, everyone's favourite nothing.

 **Body 1:** What we do to her?

 **Stella:** Put her into a trash can.

 **(Vanessa runs away from them, when she bumps into Mitchie)**

 **Mitchie:** Just ignore them, Vanessa. Their Wonderland High's bullies.

 **Vanessa: *Cries*** How comes you and Linden are the only two people that are being nice to me?

 **Mitchie:** Because I saw what happened this morning and just now, by the lockers, they wanted to put you into a trash can.

 **Vanessa:** Oh. But why would she pick on me?

 **Mitchie:** Because she was jealous of you and Joe.

 **(Doesn't see Joe watching them)**

 **Vanessa:** What about me and Joe? Joe has Stella. Stella hates me. And what's worse, I had Troy who I liked, but then, he fell in love with Sharpay, who made sure to make my life a living hell, and I just wanted it to be different this time, but now, I feel like a total eclipse of the heart, and also, a put of me died.

 **Mitchie:** Come here, your stronger than any of them bullies, and if they can't handle it, maybe, it's them who should feel guilty, for bringing this all on you.

 **(Linden joins them)**

 **Linden: *Nodds*** We stand together now.

 **Vanessa: *Laughs*** Yes, we do.

 **(Nick joins Joe and watches them too)**

 **Nick: *Whispers*** What happened?

 **Joe: *Whispers Back*** Stella and Cooper hurt Vanessa, so now their dealing with it now.

 **Nick:** So now what's happening?

 **Joe: *Sees them coming*** Shh, here they come.

 **(Vanessa, Mitchie and Linden walks past them both)**

 **Linden:** Anyway, you want to come to lunch with us, Vane?

 **Vanessa: *Nodds*** Anything for my best two friends.

* * *

 **At lunchtime**

 _And there'll be this magic when we touch._  
 _We've got something special (We've got something)_  
 _On another level (No, it's not like this)_  
 _Like it's just me and you and the room. Yeah (Yeah)_  
 _Because something's so brilliant._  
 _It's meant for just two in a million._  
 _Because something's so brilliant._  
 _It's meant for just two in a million._

 **(Vanessa joins Linden's table)**

 **Boy 1:** Who's the new girl?

 **Linden:** Her names Vanessa. She's really sweet.

 **Boy 1:** Oh.

 **(Mitchie tries to join them)**

 **Joe:** Can I join you's, Mitchie?

 **Mitchie:** Unless you have a death a wish, then no.

 **Joe: *Begs*** Please, I'm desperate to know how she is.

 **Mitchie: *Sees Stella looking at them.*** You can talk to her later, before home-time. right now, she's not in any mood. Besides, shouldn't you be sitting with Stella, rather than come and beg me.?

 **Joe:** Fine.

 **(Mitchie sits down)**

 **Vanessa:** Thank you, Mitch.

 **Mitchie:** Your welcome. I could see the blow-fish looking at me, so I turnt him down, Vane.

 **Girl 1:** Who's the new girl?

 **Mitchie:** This is Vanessa Montez. Vanessa, Ella. Ella, Vanessa.

 **Ella:** Nice to met you, Vane.

 **Vanessa:** It's nice to meet you, Elle.

 **(Vanessa puts her tray away, as Joe joins her.)**

 **Vanessa: *Looks at him*** What do you want, Joe?

 **Joe:** Er, nothing...

 **Vanessa:** Joe, its not nothing. Just tell me.

 **Joe:** Stella wants to give you a make over.

 **Vanessa: *Shocked*** What?She wants to give me a make over, since when?

 **(Stella joins them)**

 **Stella:** You heard. I've been told by a little birdie that were bullied at your old school.

 **Vanessa:** A little birdie? As in Joe? Well, no thanks, cause, I don't care any more.

 **(Vanessa walks back to the table, arms crossed)**

 **Mitchie:** What happened now, Vanessa?

 **Vanessa:** She wanted to give me a make over, because Joe was eavesdropping on us both.

 **Mitchie:** I'm glad you said no.

 **(Bell rings)**

 **Vanessa:** Time for the last lesson.

* * *

 **Mr. Collins class.**

 _Two in a million._

 **(Mr. Collins hands Vanessa her book.)**

 **Mr. Collins:** Welcome, Miss. Montez.

 **Vanessa:** Thank you, Mr. Collins. If you don't mind me asking, what book is this?

 **Mr. Collins:** It's 'Twilight' by Stephenie Meyers.

 **Vanessa:** Where's the best place to read it?

 **Mitchie:** In the library.

 **(She turns her head to find Joe staring at her)**

 **Vanessa: *Whispers*** Why's Joe still staring at me?

 **Linden:** Because he thinks your hot.

 **Vanessa: *Laughs*** Me, hot? You've got to be kidding me, Linden.

 **Linden:** Nope, not kidding.

 **Vanessa: *Gets up***

 **Mr. Collins:** Where are you going?

 **Vanessa:** To the loo. Do you have hall passes?

 **Mr. Collins:** Sure.

 **(Assigns her one.)**

 **Mr. Collins:** Here you go.

 **(She goes to loo, to use the toilet, when Stella comes in with one of her friends)**

 **Stella:** I wanted to give her make over, Maggie.

 **Maggie:** I know. But why?

 **Stella:** Because Joe and Nick both told me what happened back in Albuquerque, and now, I feel guilty.

 **Maggie:** So, you wanted her to be popular like us, Stells?

 **Stella:** Sure, but no, she's a loser like Linden and Mitchie, including Ella.

 **(They both leave, as Vanessa comes out, and washes her hands, then goes out into the hallway, when she trips over, into Joe's arms)**

 **Vanessa:** Joe, you saved my life.

 **Joe:** Yes, I did. Do you want me to drop you home?

 **Vanessa:** Yes.

 **Joe:** By the way, sorry for eavesdropping on you, Mitchie and Linden earlier on.

 **Vanessa:** It's alright.

 **(They get back into class)**

 **(She sits next to Mitchie)**

 **Mitchie: *Whispers*** What happened?

 **Vanessa: *Whispers*** Joe Jonas is giving me a ride home.

 **Mitchie:** So that means your not coming home on the bus, Vane?

 **Vanessa:** ***Sighs*** He asked me first, Mitch.

 **Mitchie:** Okay.

* * *

 **Joe's car. **

**(She gets in beside Kevin)**

 **Kevin:** Hey, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa:** Hey, Kevin. You Joe's brother, aren't you?

 **Kevin:** In fact, I am.

 **Vanessa: *Spots Nick getting in the front seat***

 **Nick: *Jumps*** sorry, Vanessa, didn't see you there.

 **Vanessa:** It's alright.

 **(Joe finally joins them)**

 **Nick:** What took you so long, Joe?

 **Joe:** Stella was telling me what to by her, when me, and Vanessa. Including our classmates, are going to Camp Rock to stay for seven days.

 **Nick:** Why's your new girlfriend to be here?

 **Joe: *Shouts*** She's not my girlfriend, Linden's the one in love with her.

 **Vanessa:** ***Shouts*** Hey! Now that's taking it too far, Joe!

 **Joe:** And what if he does love you, Vane? I saw the way he looked at you, at lunchtime. He can't hide it from you forever.

 **Vanessa: *Thinks*** Well, this has been the worst day of my entire life.

 **Vanessa:** I think I'm gonna walk it home.

 **(She gets out of the car)**

 **Joe:** Come on, Vane. Don't be like this.

 **Vanessa:** Be like what?

 **Joe:** Never mind.

* * *

 **Reaches home**

 **Dad:** What happened?

 **Vanessa:** I walked it home, dad.

 **(She begins to cry)**

 **Dad:** Why?

 **Vanessa: *Cries*** Because I thought I'd get a boyfriend by now, and all it's brought me is bad luck.

 **Dad: *Takes her into his arms*** There, there, sweet heart.

 **Vanessa:** Dad, I think I'm gonna get some fresh air.

 **(She goes outside)**

 **Vanessa: *Spots Joe*** If your here to apologise, I won't ever forgive you.

 **Joe:** I came here to say I'm sorry for hurting you in the car, but I can see that your disappointed in me, so go right ahead don't forgive me, because at the end of the day, I know what I did wrong, I can do it right, if we start all over again, just don't push me away, Vane.

 **Vanessa:** ***Shouts*** I don't care, Joe. If I...

 **Joe: *Puts his fingers onto her lips.*** Don't say another word. I saw Linden walking out with Mitchie and they were holding hands.

 **Vanessa:** I know.

 **(Joe leans forwards and kisses her)**

 **Vanessa: *Thinks*** Boy, I want him, like Miley wanted Jake, but this was different, it felt brand new to me. Did I love him more than Troy? Or did I love him more than ever?

 **Vanessa: *Loudly*** I love you.

 **Joe: *Shocked*** What?!

* * *

 _ **If I could do it all over, maybe I'd do it different**_  
 _ **Maybe I wouldn't be here, in this position**_

 _ **I found you then I lost you, looking back is torture**_  
 _ **And it hurts to know I let you go, you live right around the corner**_

 _ **And I could've had it all, could've had it all**_

 _ **True love, I know I had it**_  
 _ **True love, was so hard to find**_  
 _ **True love, if I could get it back,**_  
 _ **I'd never let it go this time**_

 _ **True love, is an inspiration**_  
 _ **True love, it was mine, all mine**_  
 _ **True love, if I could get it back,**_  
 _ **I'd never let it go, I'd never let it go this time**_

 _ **Feeling it all around me, wondering how I blew it**_  
 _ **And I wanna know the secret, of how they, do it**_

 _ **No such thing as perfection, I'm still learning that lesson**_

 _ **To forgive is key to forgetting me**_  
 _ **And I'm staring at my reflection**_

 _ **And I could've had it all, could've had it all**_

 _ **True love, I know I had it**_  
 _ **True love, was so hard to find**_  
 _ **True love, if I could get it back,**_  
 _ **I'd never let it go this time**_

 _ **True love, is an inspiration**_  
 _ **True love, it was mine, all mine**_  
 _ **True love, if I could get it back,**_  
 _ **I'd never let it go, I'd never let it go this time**_

 _ **If I knew then what I'd do now I'd be with you tonight**_  
 _ **If I knew then what I'd do now we'd be alright**_

 _ **I could've had it all, could've had it all, could've had it all, could've had it all**_

 _ **True love, I know I had it**_  
 _ **True love, was so hard to find (could've had it all)**_  
 _ **True love, if I could get it back,**_  
 _ **I'd never let it go this time (I'd never let it go)**_

 _ **True love, is an inspiration (oh)**_  
 _ **True love, it was mine, all mine**_  
 _ **True love, if I could get it back, yeah**_  
 _ **If only I could get it back, I'd**_

 _ **True love, I'd never let it go**_  
 _ **True love, it was mine, all mine**_  
 _ **True love, I could've had it, could've had it, could've had it all**_

 _ **True love, is an inspiration**_  
 _ **True love, it was mine, all mine**_  
 _ **True love, yeah**_  
 _ **If I could get it back. I'd never let it go this time**_  
 _ **I'd never let it go, this time**_

 _ **True love**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Part three**

 _ **Joe: *Shocked*** What?! _

**Vanessa:** You heard me, Joe, don't make me say it again, because I won't.

 **Joe: *Shouts*** I've only known you for one day, Vane. Could you at least be my friend?

 **Vanessa:** Do just friends kiss each other? No, no they don't.

 **Joe:** So, your giving up us?

 **Vanessa:** No! I'm giving up on you.

 **Joe:** But you just said...

 **Vanessa:** *Scoffs* I know what I said, dummy. Keep up.

 **Joe:** So, your not gonna let me drive you to school tomorrow?

 **Vanessa:** ***Shouts.*** No! I won't let you! Not after everything you've put me through today. It was a nice day for, until your girlfriend crashed my spirit for good, and now I can never forgive you for that.

 **Joe:** Fine.

 **(He leaves)**

 **Vanessa: *Sings***

 _It's like,_

 _He doesn't hear a,_

 _word, I say,_

 _His mind is somewhere,_

 _far away,_

 _And I don't how,_

 _to get there,_

 _It's like all, he wants is to chill out,_

 _Makes me wanna pull all,_

 _My hair out,_

 _Like he doesn't even,_

 _You, me,_

 _We're face to face,_

 _But we don't see eye to eye,_

 _Like fire and rain,_

 _You can drive insane,_

 _But I can't stay mad at you for anything,_

 _We're like Venus and Mars,_

 _But you're the harmony, to every song,_

 _I sing,_

 _And I wouldn't change a thing._

 **Vanessa: *Finishes singing***

 **Fiona:** When did you learn to sing like that, Vanessa?

 **Vanessa:** At my old school.

 **Fiona:** So, I hear your going away for a week with Joe Jonas?

 **Vanessa: *Sighs*** Tell me what I should do fairy god-mother?

 **Fiona:** I'm not really your god mother, Vane. I can't just make things happen, but great things will come when needed. Just give it some time.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **Fiona:** Anyway, your father wants to come in, before your dinner gets too cold.

 **Vanessa:** Alright. I will need to start packing after dinner before going to bed.

 **Fiona:** Okay.

 **(They go back in to the kitchen)**

 **Dad:** So, what did he want, Vane?

 **Vanessa:** Nothing. He kisses me, and decides that's it, he just tries my patience in getting a boyfriend, and your future children, but that will never happen. I don't think he's the one.

 **Dad:** Why do you think that?

 **Vanessa: *Exhales*** Because I feel like I'm being used by him.

 **Dad:** Just give some time, Vane.

 **Vanessa:** I will. I just won't sit around and wait for him to fall for me. Stella can have him.

* * *

 **At the Jonas house.**

 **(Stella joins them)**

 **Stella: *Sees them staring at her.*** What?

 **Joe:** I'm breaking up with you.

 **Stella:** Is it because of Vanessa?

 **Joe:** ***Nods*** It's not because of her. It's because of what you planned to do to her at break time, down by the lockers. I heard what Mitchie said, and I also what Linden said.

 **Stella:** About throwing her into a trash can?

 **Kevin:** Yeah. Vanessa was crying her eyes out.

 **Stella: *Shouts*** Well, she got in the way of everything.

 **Nick:** No, she did not, just say that.

 **Joe: *Shouts*** No, she doesn't, Stella. You get in the way of everything. I was trying to help Vanessa fit in, but it looks like I won't be able to do that with you watching me like a hawk all day long.

 **Stella:** Any who, I'm moving to Florida to live with father and mother there, and I won't be returning to L.A ever again.

 **Joe:** Okay, it was nice knowing you, Stella.

 **(She leaves)**

 **Joe: *Sighs*** I can finally spend time with Vanessa now.

 **Kevin:** Are you going back over there?

 **Joe: *Whispers*** I'm gonna sneak in through the window, like Edward Cullen did to see Bella.

 **Nick:** You do realise that vampires aren't real, right?

 **Joe:** I know, but wouldn't it be cool if I had inhumanly powers?

 **Nick:** I guess it would be cool to have those kind of powers, Joe.

 **(Joe leaves)**

 **Kevin:** Why didn't he bring her home with us?

 **Nick:** Because she was mad at him, after what he had said, about her and Linden, who basically, has feelings for Mitchie Torres.

 **Kevin:** There's the truth.

* * *

 **Vanessa's bedroom.**

 **(Joe knocks at the window, she closes the curtains)**

 **Joe: *Muffled*** Please, I just want to explain myself to you, Vane.

 **(Fiona comes into the room, and lets him in)**

 **Joe: *Begs*** Please, let me explain to you, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa: *Silence***

 **Joe:** Please talk to me. Don't shut me out of your life, you'll need me someday.

 **Vanessa:** Fiona, can you leave us for a moment or two? Before I change my mind.

 **Fiona:** Sure. Any problems, I'm just down the hall talking to the house maid, about a few things, whilst your away at Camp Rock.

 **(She leaves)**

 **Joe:** Does she know that we're leaving tomorrow?

 **Vanessa:** Sure.

 **Joe:** Any who, that's not what I'm here for.

 **Vanessa:** Then what are you here for then? To gloat? To ask for forgiveness?

 **Joe:** I haven't come to gloat, I came because I broke up with Stella.

 **Vanessa:** You what?

 **Joe:** You heard. I had to break-up with her, cause, I saw the way she was treating you.

 **Vanessa:** So, now I'm second rate to you now, Joe?

 **Joe: *Sits on her bed*** No, your not second rate.

 **Vanessa:** Oh. I guess I was acting like a fool for thinking that. I'm sorry.

 **Joe:** It's alright.

 **(She gets into bed)**

 **Joe:** Do you mind if lie beside you?

 **Vanessa:** Sure.

* * *

 **Camp Rock.**

 **(Her father sees her to the bus)**

 **Dad:** Bye, Sweetie, see you in seven days.

 **Vanessa:** Bye, dad.

 **(Sees a girl getting out of the car)**

 **Caitlyn:** That's Gabriella Montez.

 **Vanessa:** As in the smart one?

 **Caitlyn:** Yes, she's here with her boyfriend.

 **Vanessa:** Let me guess, Troy Bolton?

 **Caitlyn:** Yes, how did you know about him?

 **Vanessa:** Because he used to be my boyfriend, before he dated Sharpay Evans, and now her.

 **Caitlyn:** Oh. So who are you with?

 **Vanessa:** No-one. But soon I'll be with Joe, we're just taking it slow, for now, until it's official between us.

 **(Joe joins them, and wraps his arm, around her waist.)**

 **Caitlyn:** Wow, you two make a better couple, than Troypay before us.

 **Joe: *Confused*** Who's Troypay, babe?

 **Vanessa:** That's Sharpay, and Troy for ya, Joe.

 **Joe:** Do know who's arrived here yet, Caitlyn?

 **Caitlyn:** No, but I hear that the camp rooms are much bigger this time.

 **Joe:** Oh. So I guess, we're going to be assigned to our rooms?


	4. AN

**New characters alerts.**

Vanessa Montez

Joe Jonas

Linden McCall

Maggie

Bella Lloyds

Carlisle Trainor

Bradley

Margaret

Daniel

 **Old Characters**

Gabriella Montez

Connie Torres

Shane Gray

Troy Bolton

 **Still deciding on who else to add to this script, and I'm working on chapter 4 right now.**


	5. New Character alert 5

**Camp Rock**

 _ **Joe:** Oh. So I guess, we're going to be assigned to our rooms?_

 **Caitlyn:** Yes, uncle Brown will show you to your room, Joe. As I'll be taking Vanessa to hers.

 **Joe: *Looks at her badge*** No, I'll take her, Caitlyn.

 **Caitlyn:** How do you know my name, Joe?

 **Joe:** Because I read it of your 'Camp Rock' badge.

 **Caitlyn:** Oh.

 **(She leaves)**

 **Gabriella: *Walks over to them*** So, you two must be the new camp rockers right?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, it's my first time here.

 **Gabriella:** Well, your gonna have a great time here.

 **(Troy joins them)**

 **Troy: *Gasps*** Vanessa, what are you doing here?

 **Vanessa:** Camping the same as you guys.

 **Troy:** Really? Cause, the last time I heard you left Albuquerque.

 **Joe: *Shouts*** And now she's living in L.A with her father, and myself.

 **Troy:** Erm... I was talking to me ex girlfriend.

 **Vanessa:** I am no-longer your ex, remember? I left to get away from all the pain you caused me, and now, you showed your face here and have a fight with Joe and myself.

 **Troy:** Your right.

* * *

 **Cabins**

 **(Fergie puts her suitcase on to the bottom bed.)**

 **Fergie:** Did you see the new girl, named Vanessa?

 **Abbie:** I sure did. I can't believe she lives where Joe Jonas does.

 **Fergie:** ***Opens her suitcase*** I didn't believe it either.

 **(Vanessa joins them)**

 **Vanessa: *Puts her suit case onto the bunk bed***

 **Vanessa:** You's must be my room-mates, right?

 **Fergie: *Sighs*** Yes, Vane.

 **Abbie:** So, is it true that you live in the same city as Joe Jonas does? Because you two make a great couple.

 **Vanessa:** We haven't made it official.

 **Fergie: *Gasps*** What?!

 **Vanessa:** He was in a relationship with Stella.

 **Abbie:** You mean the one that used to pick on me and Fergie all the time, when she was here?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, she was picking on me three days ago in school, and I think she's left, because of me.

 **Fergie:** Don't blame yourself, Vanessa. She deserved to leave L.A, so don't go blaming yourself, you got us girls to stick with for 9 weeks.

 **Vanessa:** But the letter it said seven days?

 **Abbie:** That's what it said on ours, but Uncle. Brown's changed it somehow.

 **Vanessa:** ***Goes to her suitcase, and puts her clothes into one of her draws.*** So, what time is dinner here in Camp Rock?

 **Abbie: 5:30-** 6:30 pm.

 **Vanessa:** Why?

 **Fergie:** Because it's for the late campers.

* * *

 **Cabin 2**

 **(Joe joins his room-mates)**

 **Zach;** So, I hear that your new girlfriend is here at camp?

 **Joe:** Zach, we haven't made it official yet. We just taking it real slow, for now.

 **Xander:** Oh.

 **Joe** : 'Oh' is right actually.

 **(Joe unpacks his suitcase)**

 **Xander:** Are you going to be a couple?

 **Joe:** Maybe, when we're ready, I just got out of a relationship with Stella, after she tried to hurt her.

 **Zach:** Sounds like she was jealous of you hanging around her. And who are we both talking about any way?

 **Joe:** We talking about Vanessa, who drives me crazy.

 **Zach:** How does she drive you crazy, Joe?

 **Joe:** She drives me crazy, and all I can think about is her, alot.

 **Zach:** Does she think about you?

 **Joe:** I don't know what she thinks, Zach. She's probably talking about me with Fergie and Abbie, right now.

 **Xander: *Sighs*** They probably are, Joe.

 **(Abbie knocks on the door)**

 **Leah:** I didn't know your girlfriend could sing, Joe.

 **Joe:** What do you mean?

 **Leah:** I heard her singing in one of the girl cabins.

 **Joe:** Okay.

 **Leah: *Sighs*** You need to see for yourself, Joe.

 **Joe: *Nods*** I will check when we all go down to the lunching hall.

 **Leah:** Okay.

* * *

 **Lunching Hall**

 **(Vanessa grabs something to eat, and sits at a table)**

 **Fergie: *Sees Joe walking in*** Here's Vanessa's boyfriend.

 **Vanessa: *Shouts*** He is not my boyfriend, Fergie.

 **(Joe joins them)**

 **Joe:** Vanessa, why didn't you tell me that you could sing?

 **Vanessa:** Because I didn't want the whole of camp know that I was able to sing 'till my hearts content, Joe.

 **Joe:** Any who, I need to talk to you in private.

 **Abbie:** Probably, becoming a couple.

 **Joe:** ***Lies*** No, I need to talk to her about the other thing.

 **Vanessa:** What other thing?

 **Joe: *Grabs her arm*** Just come with me.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **(He takes her outside)**

 **Joe:** You haven't told them have you? About us making it official?

 **Vanessa:** No, we're just taking time, Joe.

 **Joe:** Okay.

 **Vanessa:** Besides, we can't be a couple yet, because you just got out of a relationship with your ex-girlfriend, just like Troy did with me, so I still need to move on.

 **Joe:** So, what you're saying is that we need a little more time?

 **Vanessa:** Yes.

 **Joe:** But you said you loved me yesterday?

 **Vanessa:** Because I didn't know it would hurt like hell, when you didn't say it back, you were still desperate.

 **(She almost leaves him when he pulls her)**

 **Joe:** The reason why I was desperate, is because, I knew was falling for you, and I didn't want to push you away, and I was close to losing you.

 **Vanessa:** Oh, so I guess you want us to be a couple?

* * *

 **Down by the lake**

 **(Vanessa joins Abbie and Fergie, by the fire.)**

 **Fergie:** What happened?

 **Vanessa:** Nothing. Nothing happened, Fergie.

 **Fergie:** I mean between you and Joe?

 **Vanessa:** Nothing, happened.

 **Abbie:** We both know you were with him, Vane. You looked crushed. What happened?

 **Vanessa:** Nothing. I just can't tell you both.

 **(She gets up and leaves)**

 **Joe:** What's the matter with her?

 **Abbie:** She won't tell us, Joe. We saw you both talking to each other. What happened back there?

 **Joe:** Nothing..

 **Abbie:** Joe, we've known you for a long time, and you never lie to anyone, especially for a girl, that's almost about your age, so spill the beans.

 **Joe:** Fine. I'm afraid of losing her, and now she's not talking to me, so now, she's crushed.

 **Abbie:** And do want to be with her, Joe? You might see that she's the perfect much for you, and eventually, she will slip through your fingers, like the sands of time.

 **Joe:** What do you expect me to do, Abbie?

 **Abbie:** Go after her, she's the only person who'll pick you up, when your feeling down. She's the person for you, Joe.

* * *

 **Cabin 1**

 **(Vanessa gets back into her cabin, and hears a knock)**

 **Vanessa: *Shouts*** Can't people ever just give me a break?

 **(Opens the door)**

 **Vanessa: *Sees Joe*** What do you want, Joe? You clearly didn't want us to be a couple, because you didn't answer my question I asked you.

 **Joe:** I want us to be a thing.

 **Vanessa: *Cries*** But why do you keep waiting to push me away? It's like your going to keep me waiting, like a river, but I'll know that river won't wait forever, and neither will I.

 **Joe: *Sighs*** Look, I know what I said, but I spoke to Abbie, she wants us to be a couple.

 **Vanessa:** But not if your going to keep pushing me away from you.

 **Joe:** I'm sorry.

 **Vanessa: *Shouts*** Sorry for what, exactly? Sorry for pushing me away? Sorry that you don't want us to be a couple together? Or sorry fo...

 **(Joe kisses her lips)**

 **Vanessa:** What was that for?

 **Joe:** That was to get you to shut up, because I'm not gonna push away any-more, and I definitely want us to be a couple, because your the kind of person that I can trust on, and I won't make those same mistakes again. So what do you say?

 **Vanessa: *Thinks*** Yes, what do I think? Should we become a couple once and for all? Or should we not? I am trying to choose a side. But how will I know?

 **Vanessa: *Nods***

 **Joe:** Is that a yes?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, we can be a couple.

 **Joe:** So then it's a official, then?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, it's official.

 **(Fergie interrupts them)**

 **Joe + Vanessa: *Looks at her*** What is it?

 **Fergie:** Opening Jam is starting, you better hurry.

* * *

 **Opening Jam**

 **(All get there together)**

 **Penny Biers:** Good evening, everybody. Are you ready to have some fun?

 **Everybody:** Yes.

 **Penny Biers:** Who wants to sing first?

 **Tess:** I'll do it.

 **(She gets up on stage)**

 **Vanessa: *Whispers*** Who's she?

 **Shane:** That's Tess Tyler.

 **Vanessa:** Let me guess, she's popular here?

 **Shane:** Yes.

 **Vanessa:** Oh

 **(Tess starts singing)**

 **"** You would not believe your eyes

If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they fill the open air  
And leave tear drops everywhere  
You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread (thread, thread)

I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack  
Please take me away from here  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
Please take me away from here  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
Please take me away from here  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell (said farewell)

But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar (jar, jar)

I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)

I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep) **"**

 **(Tess finishes singing)**

 **Tess:** Who's that girl over there talking with Joe Jonas and Shane Gray?

 **Mitchie:** That's Vanessa Montez. She's a soloist

 **Tess:** She's a soloists? I could consider her to join our group.

 **Mitchie:** Joe wouldn't like that.

 **Tess:** Why not?

 **Mitchie:** Because he's very keen on her, Tess

 **(Tess walks over to Vanessa, Joe & Shane.)**

 **Tess:** Your Vanessa, right?

 **Vanessa:** Yes.

 **Tess:** Would you consider join my group?

 **Vanessa:** No, I like being a soloists, and Plus, isn't Mitchie suppose to be apart of the group?

 **Tess:** Yes, but she's taking a break. So what do you say?

 **Vanessa: *Nods*** No.

 **Tess:** Please?

 **Joe & Shane: *Unison* **She said no, Tess.

 **Tess:** Why?

 **Joe:** Because she's got a solo career coming up, and wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to of doing a duet with me and my brothers.

 **Tess:** Okay.

 **(Vanessa goes outside, as Joe joins her)**

 **Vanessa:** Since when did you you decide on my future, Joe?

 **Joe: *Wraps his arms around her.*** Since I thought of it.

 **Vanessa: *Turns around to look him in the eyes*** Wow, you have beautiful eyes, Joe.

 **Joe:** So do you, Vane.

 **(Hears a phone ringing)**

 **Joe: *Answers*** Who is it?

 **Nick:** Your brother, Nick, Joe?

 **Joe:** Oh.

 **(Puts him on loud speaker)**

 **Joe:** What is it, Nick?

 **Nick:** Vanessa's be assigned to a music label.

 **Vanessa: *Shocked/Mouths to Joe*** What?!

 **Nick:** Is she there with you?

 **Joe:** She's with me.

 **Nick:** Oh.

 **Joe:** She's shocked with you, Nick.

 **Nick:** Is she?

 **Vanessa:** Why yes I am, Nick.

 **(Nick hangs up)**

 **(They go back in)**

* * *

 **Closing Jam.**

 **(Vanessa gets up on stage with Joe)**

 **Vanessa: *Starts singing***

 _Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain_  
 _I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days_

 **Joe: *Joins in***

 _She told me in the morning_  
 _She don't feel the same about us in her bones_  
 _It seems to me that when I die_  
 _These words will be written on my stone_

 **Together:**

 _And I'll be gone, gone tonight_

 _The ground beneath my feet is open wide_  
 _The way that I've been holdin' on too tight_  
 _With nothing in between_

 **Joe:**

 _The story of my life, I take her home_  
 _I drive all night to keep her warm and time_  
 _Is frozen (the story of, the story of)_  
 _The story of my life, I give her hope_  
 _I spend her love until she's broke, inside_  
 _The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

 **Vanessa:**

 _Written on these walls are_  
 _The colors that I can't change_  
 _Leave my heart open_  
 _But it stays right here in its cage_

 **Joe:**

 _I know that in the morning now_  
 _I see ascending light upon a hill_  
 _Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still_

 **Vanessa:**

 _And I'll be gone, gone tonight_  
 _The fire beneath my feet is burning bright_  
 _The way that I've been holdin' on so tight_  
 _With nothing in between_

 **Together:**

 _The story of my life, I take her home_  
 _I drive all night to keep her warm and time_  
 _Is frozen (the story of, the story of)_  
 _The story of my life, I give her hope_  
 _I spend her love until she's broke, inside_  
 _The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

 **Joe: *Looks into her eyes***

 _And I've been waiting for this time to come around_

 _But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds_

 _The story of my life_  
 _I take her home_  
 _I drive all night_  
 _To keep her warm and time_  
 _Is frozen_

 _The story of my life I give her hope (give her hope)_  
 _I spend her love until she's broke (until she's broke inside)_  
 _The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

 **Vanessa:**

 _The story of my life_  
 _The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_  
 _The story of my life_

 **(They finish singing together, as everyone clasps and leaves)**

* * *

 **Cabin 1**

 **(Vanessa gets dressed for bed)**

 **Fergie: *Putting her PJ's on*** Did you have an awesome night with Joe?

 **Vanessa:** Yes.

 **Fergie:** I saw you walk out with him.

 **Vanessa:** That's because Tess Tyler wanted me to join her group.

 **Abbie:** Obviously, you said no right? You did say no, didn't you?

 **Vanessa:** I did, actually.

 **Abbie:** Oh.

 **(All three of them climb into their beds)**

 **Fergie:** Does Shane like you?

 **Vanessa:** No, he has his sights set on Mitchie, that's why he was hanging around with me and Joe.

 **Fergie:** Oh.

 **(The next day)**

 **(Hears the whistle blow)**

 **Fergie: *Yawns*** Come on, girls. It's time to get up. It's breakfast time.

 **Vanessa: *Yawns*** What time is it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Breakfast Time**

 _ **Vanessa: *Yawns***_ _What time is it?_

 **Fergie:** It's 7:00. We had to be in the lunching hall in two minutes.

 **Vanessa:** I'm getting up, before I over sleep.

 **Fergie: *Laughs*** Over sleep?

 **Vanessa:** We'd better hurry up, and get going if we want to bet the clock and the crowd.

 **(Abbie wakes up)**

 **Abbie:** What time is it, girls?

 **Vanessa:** It's two minutes after 7:00 in the morning.

 **Fergie:** And who's gonna wake up Georgia?

 **Abbie:** I'll do it.

 **(Vanessa and Fergie get dressed, and brush their teeth.)**

 **Vanessa:** Who's Georgia?

 **Fergie:** She's been our room-mate for the past two years. and always gets up late, and never gets into the lunching centre before any one else.

 **Vanessa:** So, she's the only one that doesn't show up on time?

 **Fergie:** Yes. Now let's get getting.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

* * *

 **Cabin 2**

 **(Joe gets up)**

 **Joe: *Shakes Zach awake*** Time to wake up, boys. We've got a busy day a head of us.

 **Zach: *Wakes up*** Okay, I'm up.

 **(Xander wakes up too)**

 **Xander: *Yawns*** Could you keep your voices down? I am still trying to sleep here.

 **Joe:** It's time for breakfast, and I wanna be there before the girls get there.

 **(Vanessa knocks on the door)**

 **Xander:** Who's that now?

 **Joe:** That happens to be my girlfriend.

 **(Answers the door)**

 **Vanessa:** Joe, it's break-fast time. Do you wanna come with me?

 **Joe: *Nods*** Sure, I'll be with in a minute, Vane.

 **(Closes the door)**

 **Joe: *Gets dressed quickly*** I'll meet you boys over there.

 **Xander: *Sighs*** Bye, Joe.

 **(Joe meets Vanessa outside)**

 **Joe:** ***Kisses her cheek*** One of these days, I'm going to get you a promise ring.

 **Vanessa:** What's a promise ring, Joe?

 **Joe:** It's a ring that I give to you, until someday, that we are married to each other, and then, we'll pass it onto our children, who'll pass it onto our grandchildren.

 **Vanessa:** Oh. Where have you been my whole life, Joe?

 **Joe:** Waiting for you to crawl into my life, and you?

 **Vanessa:** The same as you, Joe.

* * *

 **Cabin 3.**

 **(Gabriella gets up)**

 **Gabriella: *Sees that Carmen and Tara are up*** When did you both get up?

 **Carmen:** Just now. Everyone's heading up to where Opening Night Jam was.

 **Gabriella:** Oh, and I suppose Troy's ex is going up there?

 **Tara:** Yes, but Gabriella, Vanessa has no interests in him, remember?

 **Gabriella:** What makes you say that?

 **Carmen:** Because she has Joe, and a record label with him.

 **Gabriella:** She's famous now?

 **Tara:** Not yet, but she will, when she goes back to L.A on the final week.

 **(Tracy wakes up)**

 **Tracy:** So, Vanessa the weasel is famous now?

 **Carmen:** Vanessa's not a weasel, and she's not even famous, Joe's helping her out.

 **Tracy:** ***Shouts*** She is a weasel.

 **Gabriella: *Shouts*** Tracy, Carmen, Vanessa's not a weasel, and nor is she famous, so I suggest, we get dressed, and meet everyone up there.

 **Tara:** You heard her, girls. So let's get a move on.

 **(Gabriella changes into an out fit.)**

 **Gabriella:** Plus, my boyfriend will be there.

 **Tracy:** Good point.

 **(Penny Biers knocks on the door)**

 **Penny:** Come on, girls. It's time to get a move on.

 **Tara:** We're trying, Ma'am. It's just that some of us didn't get an earlier sleep last night.

 **Penny Biers:** Well, who's fault is that, so chop-chop, time is ticking.

 **Tara: *Salutes*** Yes, ma'am.

* * *

 **Lunching Hall.**

 **(Joe and Vanessa walks in the room together)**

 **Vanessa:** Where do you wanna sit, Joe?

 **Joe:** Outside, by the lake with you, and get into a camp canoe together.

 **Vanessa:** I wouldn't miss it for the world, Joe.

 **Joe:** Maybe, someday, I'll take you a concert with me, and my brothers, and watch us on stage.

 **Vanessa:** I wouldn't mind doing that with you.

 **(Troy walks into Vanessa, when she falls down)**

 **Joe: *Shouts*** Watch where you are going will ya. You just hurt my girlfriend.

 **Troy:** ***Shouts*** She deserves it.

 **Gabriella:** ***Behind him*** I saw what you did, Troy, and I'm not an idiot.

 **Zach: *Angry*** We all saw you, Troy.

 **Joe: *Looks down at Vanessa, and picks her up*** I think I'm gonna take back to my cabin, and give my brothers a call, to come and get us both before anything happens.

 **(Carries her back to the cabin with Zach)**

 **Zach:** Is she going to be okay, Joe?

 **Joe: *Sighs*** I don't know.

 **Zach: *Unlocks the cabin's door*** I'll leave you to it now.

 **Joe:** Thank you, Zach.

 **Zach:** What are friends for, Joe?

 **(He leaves)**

 **Uncle Brown: *Comes in*** What happened, Joe?

 **Joe: *Lays her down on his bed*** Troy hurt her. So, I'm taking her back to L.A. To start her solo career.

 **Uncle Brown:** Okay.

 **(He leaves, as Joe clears away the blood from her)**

 **Vanessa: *Wakes up/Groans*** Joe? What happened?

 **Joe: *Puts his finger on her lips*** Shh, darling. Troy hurt you, and I am going back to L.A with you, to start your career up.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **(She tries to sit up, but fails to)**

 **Joe: *Looks at her*** What is it?

 **Vanessa: *Winces*** It hurts to sit up, why?

 **Joe:** ***Sits beside her*** I don't know. But I'll be helping you to get back on your feet again.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **Joe:** Get some sleep, I'll call my brothers to come and pick us up.

 **Vanessa: *Falls back to sleep.***

* * *

 **L.A**

 **(Nick sits by the swimming pool)**

 **Nick:** I wonder how Vanessa and Joe are getting on at Camp Rock?

 **Kevin: *Hears the phone ringing*** Speak of the devil.

 **Mr. Jonas** **:** Hi, Joe. How's your holiday going?

 **Joe: *Down the phone line*** Not so great actually. Vanessa's been hurt.

 **Mr. Jonas** **:** I'll get Nick and Kevin to pick you both up.

 **(Their dad comes outside with the phone)**

 **Mr. Jonas** **:** Joe says Vanessa's hurt.

 **Nick:** Joe, what happened?

 **Joe:** Troy drama happened, and now, she can barely sit up, because of him, and I want to bring her back home.

 **Kevin:** Tell who ever was sharing the cabin with to pack her stuff, we're coming to get you both.

 **Joe:** Okay.

 **(They both hang up)**

 **Nick:** We can ask Vanessa's father for some medicine supplies, Kevin, to relieve the pain for her.

 **Kevin:** I could tell that this was going to happen, after we left there, and now, she's hurt by the one person, who would to destroy her life.

 **Nick:** That's why we have to go to get them both, before anything else does happen.

 **(Nick gets out of the pool to get dressed)**

 **Nick:** Dad, I'm going to ring Vanessa's father.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Don't worry about it. I've already done it, and I'll be driving the car.

 **Nick:** Okay.

 **Kevin:** I'll wait in the car for you with dad, Nick.

 **Nick:** Okay, I'll be with you, in two minutes.

 **Kevin:** Alright.

* * *

 **Cabin 1**

 **(Abbie and Fergie packs Vanessa's clothes.)**

 **Georgia:** What happened?

 **Fergie:** Vanessa's going back to L.A

 **Georgia:** Because of him?

 **Fergie:** Yes, because of Troy, she's now hurt, and Joe's taking her home.

 **Abbie:** So, we decided to help Joe out some way.

 **Georgia:** So, your helping out as in what?

 **Abbie:** Packing Vanessa's clothes.

 **(They pick Vanessa's yellow suitcase, and roll over to Cabin 2)**

 **(Knocks on the door)**

 **Joe:** Just leave it by my draws, my stuff's already packed and ready to go.

 **Abbie:** Will both come back?

 **Joe:** That depends on wether she's better or not, it's up to her to decide on that, not me.

 **(Sees Joe's brothers pull up)**

 **Kevin:** Excuse us, ladies.

 **Fergie:** Alright, we're going back to our cabin any way.

 **Nick:** Okay.

* * *

 **Cabin 2**

 **(They take her and his suitcase out of the cabin)**

 **Joe: *Lifts her*** I got you, Vane.

 **Kevin:** Is she alright, Joe?

 **Joe:** Yes, but no she was hurt, Kevin. She can barely move.

 **Mr. Jonas** **: *Starts the engine as Nick gets in, beside Joe.***

 **Vanessa: *Wakes up in Joe's arms.***

 **Joe:** Go back to sleep, Vanessa. We've got a long journey a head of us.

 **Vanessa: *Lays her head on his shoulder*** Okay.

 **Mr. Jonas** **: *Pulls away from Camp Rock.***

 **Nick:** Dad, what are we going to do?

 **Mr. Jonas** **:** When we get back we're helping Joe with Vanessa's soloists career, and also a duet career for the both of them, and her father said, she could stay with us, or she can choose to go home.

 **Joe:** Dad, she's still sore.

 **Mr. Jonas** **:** I know.

 **Joe: *Strokes Vanessa's hair*** I can't afford to lose, like we lost our mother.

 **Kevin:** We know. She needs you, Joe.

 **Joe:** She does, actually.

 **(Nick sees blood)**

 **Joe:** What is it, Nick?

 **Nick:** Dad, we need to get her home, fast, or is there any tissues?

 **Mr. Jonas:** What for?

 **Nick:** Her leg.

 **Mr. Jonas** **: *Passes them back to him.*** Is it bleeding?

 **Nick:** Yes.

 **Joe:** Which leg is it?

 **Nick:** It's her right leg, I need to stop the blood.

 **Vanessa: *Wakes up/winces***

 **Joe:** Look at me, darling. Nick's cleaning your right leg up.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **Mr. Jonas** **:** Here's a plaster for the cut.

 **Nick: *Takes it out of the wrapper, and covers the cut.*** There all better.

 **(Pulls up outside their house)**

 **Mr. Jonas:** We're here, now.

 **(Joe carries Vanessa into the house)**

 **Joe:** Do you wanna see if you can walk?

 **Vanessa:** Yes.

 **Joe:** Okay.

 **(He puts her feet to the floor)**

 **Vanessa: *Tries to walk, when she collapses, into his arms, and goes unconscious***

 **Joe: *Shouts*** Dad, help me.

 **Mr. Jonas: *Comes in, to find Vanessa laying on the floor.*** Okay... Let's taking her up to your room, I'll give her father a call. Okay?

 **Joe:** Okay.

* * *

 **Joe's bedroom.**

 **(Vanessa wakes up in Joe's bed)**

 **Vanessa: *Sees him holding her hand.*** Where am I?

 **Joe: *Looks up at her*** Your in my bed. You collapsed before my eyes.

 **Vanessa:** Oh.

 **Joe:** Your to stay in here, and my dads, talking to your dad, about what happened.

 **Vanessa:** Okay, but-

 **Joe:** No buts, Vanessa. You were hurt today.

 **(Nick joins them)**

 **Nick:** How are you, Vane?

 **Vanessa:** Fine, just a little bit sore.

 **Nick:** Have you been trying to walk yet?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, I tried too, Nick.

 **Joe:** And then, she collapsed.

 **(Joe's father comes into the bedroom)**

 **Joe:** What is it, Dad?

 **Mr. Jonas:** Vanessa's to stay with us.

 **Vanessa: *Shocked*** What?!

 **Mr. Jonas:** Your father said he doesn't want you to live with him any more, so your to stay with us, until you find a house to live in with Joe.

 **(Him and Nick leave them both)**

 **Joe: *Hugs her*** You'll be alright. At least you'll have me.

 **Vanessa: *Cries*** I know. I love you, Joe.

 **Joe:** I love you too, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa: *Stops crying/And falls asleep***

 **(He goes downstairs and into the living to watch some T.V with his brothers)**

 **Kevin:** How did she take the news, Joe?

 **Joe:** Honestly, she was upset about it, and crushed.

 **Kevin:** Poor thing, first Troy hurts her, and then, she looses her father all in one day. Shame on them both.

 **Joe:** I'm going back up to check on her.

 **(He goes upstairs into his room, to find that she's trying to walk again, when she collapses, into his arms)**

 **Vanessa: *Sighs.*** I am never going to be able to walk again.

 **Joe:** Don't say that. You've got to keep trying to, darling.

 **Vanessa:** Okay. Could you help me, Joe?

 **Joe:** I will. I won't let you fall with my support.

 **(He helps her off the floor)**

 **Joe: *Walks with her*** Dad's doing dinner later, would you like some?

 **Vanessa:** Sure.

* * *

 **At dinner time.**

 **(In the kitchen)**

 **Mr. Jonas: *eating*** Where's Jonessa?

 **Nick: *Joins him*** Their coming now, Dad. Kevin's on the stairs helping him.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Okay.

 **(All three of them come in.)**

 **Mr. Jonas:** Welcome to the family, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa:** Thank you.

 **Mr. Jonas:** You can call me dad, or Ian if you want to, okay?

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **(Joe pulls a seat out for her, and helps her sit down)**

 **Joe: *Reaches over for the salt.*** Here, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa:** Thank you, Joe.

 **Mr. Jonas:** So how long have you known each other for, Joe?

 **Joe:** 1 week or two, more likely.

 **Mr. Jonas:** wow. How old are, Vanessa?

 **Vanessa: sixteen** years old.

 **Joe:** Same age as me right?

 **Vanessa:** Yes.

 **(They all finish eating, as Joe helps Vanessa out of her seat)**

 **Joe:** Do you like scary movies?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, I still do, Joe.

 **Mr. Jonas:** ***Washing the dishes*** By the way, Vanessa, your not going back to school ever.

 **Joe:** Believe me, dad. She won't be.

* * *

 **Back in Joe's bedroom.**

 **(He lays her down, and gets in behind her)**

 **Joe:** I'm so glad I found you, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa: *Lays her head on one of his pillows*** I'm glad I found you too. Because I can't ever live with out you, or breathe with out you.

 **Joe:** I will love you, until the ends of the earth.

 **Vanessa:** So will I

 **Joe:** I never asked you out on a don't, have I?

 **Vanessa: *Winces as she tries to lean on her side.*** Ouch. No, you never did.

 **Joe:** Well, I can ask you now, if you want me too.

 **Vanessa:** Okay. Well, now you can ask me anything, Joe.

 **Joe:** Okay. Will you go on a date with me?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, I will go on a date with you, Joe.

 **Joe: *Rubs her side*** Is it this side?

 **Vanessa:** Yes.

 **Joe:** Okay.

 **Vanessa:** Do you think when the children are born, they'll have a conflict?

 **Joe:** Yes, they will, and we'll teach them how to solve it.

 **Vanessa: *Yawns***

 **Joe:** Your tired, you need some sleep, babe. Okay?

 **Vanessa: *Falls asleep***


	7. Chapter 7

_I See The Light"_  
 _(with Zachary Levi)_

 _[Mandy Moore]_  
A _ll those days watching from the windows_  
 _All those years outside looking in_  
 _All that time never even knowing_  
 _Just how blind I've been_  
 _Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_  
 _Now I'm here suddenly I see_  
 _Standing here it's all so clear_  
 _I'm where I'm meant to be_

 _[Mandy Moore]_  
 _And at last I see the light_  
 _And it's like the fog has lifted_  
 _And at last I see the light_  
 _And it's like the sky is new_  
 _And it's warm and real and bright_  
 _And the world has somehow shifted_  
 _All at once everything looks different_  
 _Now that I see you_

 _[Zachary Levi]_  
 _All those days chasing down a daydream_  
 _All those years living in a blur_  
 _All that time never truly seeing_  
 _Things, the way they were_  
 _Now she's here shining in the starlight_  
 _Now she's here suddenly I know_  
 _If she's here it's crystal clear_  
 _I'm where I'm meant to go_

 _[Both]_  
 _And at last I see the light_

 _[Zachary Levi]_  
 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 _[Both]_  
 _And at last I see the light_

 _[Mandy Moore]_  
 _And it's like the sky is new_

 _[Both]_  
 _And it's warm and real and bright_  
 _And the world has somehow shifted_  
 _All at once everything is different_  
 _Now that I see you_

 _Now that I see you_

* * *

 **Nightmare**

 _ **Vanessa: *Falls asleep***_

 **Joe: *Nightmare*** Troy, what are you doing?

 **Troy: *Shouts*** I'm killing your girlfriend, Joe.

 **Joe:** No, I won't let you do this to her, Troy.

 **Vanessa: *Pleads*** You heard him, Troy, so let me go.

 **(Troy goes to kill her)**

 **Joe: *Pushes*** I said let her her go, Troy.

 **Troy:** Whatever, I have to kill her, Joe.

 **Joe:** No, you don't, Troy.

 **(Troy gets up and walks over to Vanessa, then kills her, as Joe catches her)**

 **Joe: *Screams*** Please, don't be dead. I can't live without you.

 **Vanessa: *Touches his face*** You won't live without me, a piece of me, will always be with you.

 **(Joe wakes up, and pulls Vanessa close to him.)**

 **Vanessa: *Wakes up, in his arms*** What is it, Joe?

 **Joe:** I had a night mare, and it was about you, Vane.

 **Vanessa:** What happened?

 **Joe: *Gets up, wakes out onto the terrace.***

 **Vanessa: *Follows him.*** Please tell me, Joe.

 **Joe:** Troy killed you, and I, couldn't do anything to save you from certain death.

 **Vanessa:** How did he kill me, Joe?

 **Joe:** Never mind, my love. It was only just a dream, and I won't let it become real, because it's not.

 **Vanessa: *Notices the look on his face*** What is it, Joe?

 **Joe:** Turn around.

 **(She turns around, when he puts a necklace around her neck)**

 **Joe: *Wraps his arms around her*** It belonged to my mother. She gave it to me just before she passed on, and she wanted to give it to someone who was closest to my heart, and I thought, that I would give it to someone, who was special to me, and that person would be you, because from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that Stella wasn't the one for me.

 **Vanessa:** So, what does that mean?

 **Joe: *Sighs*** It means, that you could never leave me, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa:** Oh.

 **Joe:** Do you trust me?

 **Vanessa: *Nods*** Yes, I do, Joe.

 **Joe: *Hears her stomach rumble*** Come on, your hungry. Let's get you something to eat.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

* * *

 **Back in the kitchen.**

 **(Vanessa and Joe sits down)**

 **Mr. Jonas:** Morning, Vanessa and Joe.

 **Joe:** Good morning, Dad.

 **Vanessa:** Morning, Ian.

 **Joe:** So what time is Ellie Goulding here to sign Vanessa on to her record label with us?

 **Mr. Jonas: *Eating his breakfast.*** 11:00, she'll be here, and plus, we need to get her some new clothes, and rid off the old ones, I hope that it's alright with you, Vanessa?

 **Vanessa:** Sure.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Where's your brothers, Joe?

 **Joe:** Their still sleeping in bed, and probably, won't be in less than two minutes.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Are they?

 **Joe:** Yes.

 **Mr. Jonas:** When is it your birthday, Vanessa?

 **Vanessa:** Two weeks time. I'll be seventeen then.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Month?

 **Vanessa:** July 7th 1998.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Wow.

 **(Vanessa leaves them.)**

 **Mr. Jonas:** What are you going to do for your girlfriend's birthday?

 **Joe:** I haven't decided on it yet, dad. But I think of something.

 **Mr. Jonas:** And what would that something be?

 **Joe:** It's a surprise for her, but I don't want to tell her what it is, and I'm counting on you to keep a secret between us both, dad.

 **(Mr. Jonas closes the door)**

 **Mr. Jonas:** And what would it be?

 **Joe:** A promise ring. I kinda of told her that I'll get her one.

 **Mr. Jonas:** What did she say?

 **Joe: *Exhales*** She just asked me a question the first time round, dad.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Just give her, Joe. She'll say yes to it.

 **Joe:** Okay, I will, and then, I'll ask her to marry me.

 **Mr. Jonas: *Shocked*** Your going to ask her to marry you, Joe?

 **Joe:** Yes, I am. After she's eighteen of course.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Okay. I could go with you right now to get the promise ring for her, Joe

 **Joe:** Okay.

 **(They come out of the kitchen, and put their shoes on)**

 **Nick:** Where are you both going?

 **Joe:** To the mall, we'll be back soon, Nick.

 **Nick:** Okay.

* * *

 **Vanessa.**

 **(Vanessa gets up and sits by the pool with Nick and Kevin)**

 **Nick:** You and Joe make a cute couple together.

 **Vanessa:** We do actually. Why do you say that?

 **Nick:** Because when you arrived all we could talk about is you, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa:** So you were excited that I came, Nick?

 **Nick:** Yes, we knew that Joe wanted you to be apart of the family.

 **Vanessa:** Oh.

 **Nick:** He was afraid of losing you.

 **Vanessa:** He never told me that, Nick, but now that you mention it, I am afraid of losing him.

 **Nick:** So you do feel the same way, as he does about you, Vanessa?

 **Vanessa: *Sighs*** Yes. And when we were at Camp Rock I never got a chance to answer his question about the promise ring.

 **Nick:** I know.

 **(Joe and his dad joins them)**

 **Joe:** I need to speak to Vanessa alone, Nick.

 **Nick:** What is it about, Joe?

 **Joe:** I only want to talk to Vanessa in private. Dad's putting her new clothes upstairs.

 **Nick:** Okay.

 **(Vanessa goes back into the house with Joe)**

 **Vanessa:** What is it?

 **Joe:** I got you something. So, close your eyes.

 **Vanessa: *Closes her eyes***

 **Joe: *Slides a bracelet onto her wrist*** Open your eyes.

 **Vanessa: *Opens her eyes*** Wow, it's really pretty.

 **Joe:** Your way prettier, and that's not all, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa: *He slides a ring onto her finger***

 **Joe:** I promised that I would get you a promise, and you've finally got one from me, my love.

 **Vanessa:** I and Nick were just talking about it actually, and I think I finally got an answer for you.

 **Joe: *Puts a finger over her finger over her lips*** I love you, Vanessa, And I don't want you to say another word, just listen.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **Joe:** I don't want to push you away, Vanessa, because I wanted you to be apart of my life, and when your eighteen, I want to marry you, and I, even need you to know, that you mean everything to me, and I hope that someday, when we have kids, they'll know how great we both are, and that, I would never let any harm come to you, like it did at 'Camp Rock'.

 **Vanessa:** And afterwards, Joe?

 **Joe:** And afterwards, we'll spend the rest of eternity together.

 **Vanessa: *Tears of Joy*** I love you, Joe.

 **Joe: *Takes her into his arms*** I love you too.

 **Vanessa:** All my life I've been waiting for someone to come along, and sweep me of my feet, like you have, Joe.

 **Joe:** You have?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, and I, idolise you for that.

 **Joe:** Adorably, you are cute, and I'll love you to the moon and back.

 **(She was about to say something, as Mr. Jonas joins them)**

 **Mr. Jonas:** Miss. Goulding is here to see you, Vanessa. About your soloist career and about you duet career with my son, Joe Jonas.

* * *

 **Meeting with a celebrity.**

 **(Vanessa joins her in the living room)**

 **Ellie Goulding:** ***Shakes Vanessa's hand*** You must be the famous Vanessa, that I've been hearing about so much.

 **Vanessa: *Nods*** Yes, I'm the one that everyone's been talking about.

 **Ellie Goulding: *Sits down*** When did you start singing? Joe tells me your an excellent singer.

 **Vanessa:** When I was twelve years.

 **Ellie Goulding:** Who taught you how to sing?

 **Vanessa:** My music teacher.

 **Ellie Goulding:** Do you still sing now?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, I still do.

 **Ellie Goulding:** Where did you start singing?

 **Vanessa: *Thinks*** It was at a school in Albuquerque.

 **Vanessa:** It was at a school in Albuquerque, when I moved to here.

 **Ellie Goulding:** And have you lived in L.A your whole life?

 **Vanessa: *Nods*** No, I haven't.

 **(Joe comes into the room)**

 **Joe:** Would both like a drink each?

 **Vanessa:** I'll have a cup of orange juice please?

 **Joe:** Okay. And you?

 **Ellie Goulding:** A glass of coke please.

 **(He quickly goes into the kitchen and pours some coke and orange juice out into the glasses, and goes back into the living room)**

 **Joe: *Puts their drinks on the table*** There you go, ladies.

 **(He leaves)**

 **Ellie Goulding:** Did you used to sing in a choir or a group of friends?

 **Vanessa: *Sighs*** No, I used to be shy, before I came out of it.

 **Ellie Goulding:** Have you ever freaked out once?

 **Vanessa:** No, apart from being upset.

 **Ellie Goulding:** Did you ever loose trust in any one before?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, I have. Troy Bolton who betrayed me to Sharpay Evans, up until, he hurt me again, in front of my worst enemies.

 **Ellie Goulding:** Who are you enemies?

 **Vanessa:** Troy, Sharpay and Tracy.

 **Ellie Goulding:** As in Sharpay Evans?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, you would think she was nice, but believe, she's not all that.

 **Ellie Goulding:** Moving on, have you ever sang with Joe Jonas before?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, at this summer camp.

 **Ellie Goulding:** What's your biggest fear?

 **Vanessa:** Spiders, and loosing Joe.

 **Ellie Goulding:** How you ever been in love before?

 **Vanessa: *Takes a sip of her drink*** Yes, but I had to let him go.

 **Ellie Goulding:** And what was his name?

 **Vanessa:** His name was Ray Dawson. He wasn't interested in me at all.

 **(Ellie looks up at the clock)**

 **Ellie Goulding:** Two last questions before I go back to GB.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **Ellie Goulding:** Are you and Joe getting married somewhere down the line?

 **Vanessa:** He wishes for me not to say.

 **Ellie Goulding:** Have you ever been deceived by the one you loved?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, my father.

 **Ellie Goulding:** ***Gives her a piece of paper*** Congratulations, you've got a record deal. You have to be in my studio at 10:30 am, it's in Orlando.

 **Vanessa:** How will I get there?

 **(Vanessa shows her to the front door)**

 **Ellie Goulding:** You've got a tour bus to bring you.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **(Joe wraps his arms around her)**

 **Ellie Goulding:** I'll see you both in Orlando.

 **(He closes the front door)**

 **Joe: *Smiles*** Thank you, for not telling telling her.

 **Vanessa: *Smiles*** Your welcome, Joe.

 **(He carries her up stairs)**

 **Joe: *Lays her down*** Does your leg and side still hurt?

 **Vanessa:** Not any-more, Joe. You made me feel strong again.

 **Joe:** I love you, babe.

 **Vanessa:** I love you too.

 **(He kisses her neck)**

 **Vanessa: *Moans*** Joe?

 **Joe: *Into her neck*** Yes, honey?

 **Vanessa:** What are you doing?

 **Joe:** Seducing you, Vane.

 **Vanessa:** Oh.

 **Joe: *Stops kissing her*** Don't you think we're moving too fast, Vane?

 **Vanessa:** What do you mean?

 **Joe:** Us? This relationship?

 **Vanessa:** Then no.

 **Joe: *Shouts*** Well, I think we are, Vane.

 **Vanessa:** So, you want us to break up, Joe?

 **(She leaves)**

 **Nick: *Calls*** Vanessa?

 **Dad:** Joe, what did you do? She was suppose to stay here with us.

 **Joe:** I broke our relationship off, because we were taking it too fast.

 **Dad:** She was my perfect future daughter-in-law.

 **Joe:** You've taking a liking into her?

 **Dad:** Joe, yes, you need to find her.

* * *

 **Phone call.**

 **(Vanessa phones her mother)**

 **Vanessa: *Down the phone line*** I don't know if you will answer or call me back, but I having a tough time here in L.A,... and I doubt if you will want to talk me. Okay, bye.

 **(Bumps into someone)**

 **Ray:** Are you okay, Vanessa?

 **Vanessa:** Yes.

 **Ray:** What happened?

 **Vanessa:** Me and and Joe broke up, Ray.

 **Ray:** Why would he hurt you? Your his future wife, Vanessa. You should go back to him.

 **Vanessa: *Shakes her*** I can't go back there, Ray. Joe doesn't want me. The first time he wanted me, but clearly, he doesn't. I think I'm going to New York for a while, until, I decide to come back to L.A, or go to Orlando, to start my soloist career, since Joe won't be apart of it.

 **(Joe listens on their conversation)**

 **Vanessa:** I thought it was easy with just being with him, but now, I just don't know, who we're really meant to be.

 **Ray: *Hugs her*** This was you one shot to find true love, and now, he's let you slip right through his fingers, like the sands of time.

 **Vanessa: *Starts to cry*** He lost me completely now, and there are no take backs this time, so I'm moving on forward, to my own faith.

 **Ray:** Yes, but really you should give him a second chance.

 **Vanessa:** All it ever was a beautiful disaster waiting to happen, and now, we're gonna spend time apart, but I'll love him for a thousand moons.

 **Ray:** So, your starting your career today?

 **Vanessa:** I'm going to Orlando, and he'll be touring the world.

 **Ray:** So, what are you planning on doing?

 **Vanessa:** I don't know. But I'll know I'll get there somehow.

 **Ray:** Will you return?

 **Vanessa:** Yes. I'll be back to visit.

 **(She rests her head into his neck)**

 **Ray:** So, this isn't goodbye?

 **Vanessa:** No, I will be back, I only be gone a few days.

 **Ray:** Okay. Did he even love you once?

 **(She shrugs)**

 **Vanessa:** I don't know, but someday, maybe he will, but I gotta take these chances on my own, and let my wings take flight, as the mirrors reflect in me.

 **Ray:** Will you be willing to give him a second chance?

 **Vanessa:** No, I'm giving up on him. His minds somewhere far away, and he doesn't need at all, if he did, he wouldn't let me go, but I guess he is. He was the that called of the relationship.

 **Ray:** Vanessa, he'll come round you'll see.

 **Vanessa:** And what if not? What if I'm looking down the path that I should be taking? What if someday, he finds someone new? I can never be or live with someone who doesn't love me back, so I'll go wherever the wind may take me.

 **(Joe walks over to her)**

 **Joe:** I do love you, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa:** No, you don't. You've hurt me three times now, and it takes a lot of nerve for someone to break down my walls, and I had such high hopes for you. only for you to break them.

 **Joe:** Please, can you give us one last shot?

 **Vanessa:** I'll think about it, Joe. But just give me sometime.

 **Joe:** ***Begs on his knees*** Please, Vanessa, come back with me?

 **Ray:** If you don't I will.

 **Vanessa: *Smirks*** Fine.

 **Joe:** Was that a yes?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, I'll come back with you, Joe.

 **(She leaves with Joe)**

 **Joe:** And by the way I won't ever find someone like you that fills my life with joy.

 **Vanessa:** How so?

 **Joe: *Puts his arm around her waist*** Because your beautiful.

* * *

 **They back to his house.**

 **(His opens the door, as Joe's father hugs her)**

 **Joe: *Smirks*** She was talking with Ray, which made me jealous.

 **Dad:** Was she, Joe?

 **Joe:** Yeah.

 **Dad:** And was she about to leave?

 **Joe:** Yeah, but I wouldn't let her.

 **(Vanessa's goes upstairs to his bedroom)**

 **Dad:** So what happened, Joe?

 **Joe:** She nearly left me. I was watching her conversation.

 **Dad: *Sighs*** Well, you shouldn't have let her go in the first place, Joe. Besides, she's in love with you, Joe, even I saw it in your eyes that you loved her back, and she wants to spend the rest of her life with you, and if you keep losing her, she won't love you any more. You've got to prove out of the boys that she was with, that your better with her, because otherwise, if you don't, your going to regret it. She would regret it to.

 **Joe: *Sighs*** So what are you saying? That she's the one that's been waiting for me?

 **Dad:** And if you keep pushing her away, she won't come back.

 **Joe:** What are you suggesting, father?

 **Dad:** What I'm suggesting is that you keep her close to your heart, like I did with your mother, when she died.

 **Joe:** Okay, I'll do it.

 **(He runs upstairs, to find Vanessa out on the terrace)**

 **Vanessa:** What is happening to us, Joe? Why do you keep falling out of love with me? Do you want to lose me altogether?

 **Joe:** No.

 **Vanessa:** Then why do you do it for?

 **Joe:** You want to hear the truth?

 **Vanessa:** Yes.

 **Joe:** I don't wanna end up like your dad, because I know he didn't care. He didn't see the things I saw flying between the both of us, and I don't want you disappearing from me.

 **Vanessa: *Tries to say something***

 **Joe:** And I felt the same way about you, I just didn't expect you to get up, and walk right out of my life, because of what I was going through at the time, my life was falling and crumbling to pieces, until I met you, and fell in love with you, when I saw you crying with Mitchie and Linden, and then I realised, that I should have dumped Stella. Because you were the one who I saw through. I helped you, and you helped gain happiness back, and I thank you.

 **Vanessa:** Your welcome, Joe.

 **Joe: *Falls to his knees, and rests his head on her stomach.*** I am never letting you go, Vane. You just got to trust me on this.

 **Vanessa: *Runs a hand through his hair.*** I still do trust you, and whatever you said and done, I forgave you, because I love you.

 **Joe: *pulls her down into his arms.*** But why did you want to leave me?

 **Vanessa: *Cries*** Because I thought that is what you wanted me to do, Joe, but now, I can truly see, that you don't wanna be without me, and whatever I said... *Trails off*

 **Joe:** Whatever you said, I forgot about.

 **Vanessa:** I felt like a complete idiot for saying I give up on you, because I actually don't, know what to do, Joe.

 **(She starts to cry)**

 **Vanessa:** I feel like a failure.

 **Joe: *Wipes her tears*** Your not a failure, Vanessa. We're both are.

 **Vanessa:** How?

 **Joe:** Because I failed you by not being a good boyfriend, and you've nearly, almost, done the exact same thing as me, and we both will make sure that it never happens again, after today's event.

 **Vanessa:** You always got me when no-else did, Joe, and we're both suffered the same.

 **(He lifts her up, lays her down, and climbs on top of her)**

 **Joe: *Kisses her lips.*** You and me were made for each other.

 **Vanessa: *Smiles up at him*** Yes, we were.

 **Joe:** Did you want to pregnant?

 **Vanessa:** Joe, we go along way to go, until we're both eighteen.

 **Joe:** Okay.

 **(Vanessa leans up, and pulls his head down)**

 **Joe: *Kisses one of her fingers*** I can't believe your seventeen, and I'm eighteen.

 **Vanessa:** I can't believe that either.

 **Joe:** So, do you want to move in with me?


	8. Guest Stars 8

**Guest Starring**

 **Louis Tomlinson**

 **Ellie Goulding**

 **Tom Felton**

 **Nikki Reed**

 **Owen Wilson**

 **Miley Cyrus**

 **Adam Sandler**

 **Dakota Johnson**

 **Zachary Levi**

 **Elizabeth Reaser**

 **Jason Bateman**

 **Elle Fanning**

 **Josh Hutcherson**

 **Taylor Swift**

 **Justin Bieber**

 **Alexa**

 **Tom Hiddleston**

 **Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Jamie Dornan**

 **Selena Gomez**

 **Jeremy Irons**

 **Ashley Tisdale**

 **Daniel Craig**

 **Ariana Grande**

 **Paul Walker**

 **Peyten List**

 **Ewan McGreggor**

 **Rowan Blanchard**

 **Peter Facinelli**

 **Jennifer Lawrence**

 **Johnny Depp**

 **Lily James**

 **Zach Efron**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gabriella moves to The city of 'Gotham' when she meets a boy who's name is Clark Kent, and has been keeping a secret from her, and what happens when two different worlds collide into each other.**

 **Pairing Couple Crossover:**

 **Gabriella/Clark Kent**

* * *

 **This is my moment**  
 **This is my perfect moment with you**  
 **This is what God meant**  
 **This is my perfect moment with you**  
 **I wish I could freeze this space in time  
The way I feel for you inside  
This is my moment  
This is my perfect moment with you  
Tell me you love me when you leave  
You're more than a shadow, that's what I believe  
You take me to places I never dreamed I'd see  
Minute by minute you are the world to me  
I wish I could frame the look in your eyes  
The way that i feel for you inside  
This is my moment  
This is my perfect moment with you  
And if tomorrow brings a lonely day  
Here and now i know I haven't lived in vain  
I'll cry my tears in the rain  
and if love never comes again  
I can always say I've been  
to paradise skies in your eyes... in your eyes  
So tell me you love me the moment you leave  
You're more than a shadow, I've just to believe  
I wish I could keep you all of my life  
The way that I feel for you inside  
This is my moment  
This is my perfect moment with you  
This is my moment  
This is my perfect moment  
With you, with you..**

* * *

 **Gabriella: Yes, it was. If I hadn't of gone to Albuquerque in the first place, I wouldn't of put myself in danger, and my mother wouldn't have hurt me.**

 **Superman/Clark: And she did.**

 **Gabriella: What?**

 **Superman/Clark: You've got a stab wound on your chest.**

 **Gabriella: I know.**

 **Superman/Clark: I'm just glad that I got to you in time.**

 **Gabriella: I'm glad you as well,** **Superman.**

 **Superman/Clark: You are?**

 **Gabriella: She would've killed me even before you arrived to save me in time.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Strokes her hair.* And I did save you. I would never want anything more to harm or even, hurt you, like your mother and your ex-boyfriend has done to you. You've been through enough pain, to end up like this.**

 **Gabriella: You are right.**

 **Superman/Clark: About what exactly?**

 **Gabriella: About what you said before when you told me not to go. Even my conscious told me not, and I wouldn't listen to it.**

 **Superman/Clark: Your conscious warned you?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, it did. And now, I wished that I had listened to it.**

 **Superman/Clark: Well, you would get yourself in danger, and injured by people who would try to make you feel so small, even fragile.**

 **Gabriella: That's because I am fragile, and I was dumb enough not to realize that I was trapped by the only mother I ever knew, who would try to kill me, even I knew that she wouldn't let me back into her life. I can't go back there, until things are sorted out with her and with me.**

 **Superman/Clark: You love your mum, don't you?**

 **Gabriella: Of course I do.**

 **Superman/Clark: But she hates you, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: I know.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Looks at her for a moment in time.***

 **Gabriella: What is it?**

 **Superman/Clark: Your going to make a good mother one day. I know you will, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: And how will you know that?**

 **Superman/Clark: Because I will be right beside you all the way.**

 **Gabriella: You mean, you'll be it's father?**

 **Superman/Clark: You know I will be, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Superman/Clark: Does the gunshot wound still hurt, Gab?**

 **Gabriella: *Feels pain.* Yes, it does.**

 **Superman/Clark: You'll make it through, Gab. Just don't fall asleep on me.**

 **Gabriella: I won't, Superman.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Kisses her forehead/thinks.* She finally listens to me, after I told not to go back to Albuquerque. Where mother was planning on killing her, but she's safe with me now, and I won't be letting her go anywhere, except to the mall to buy clothes or something. I promised myself that would look after her, and that's what I intend to do.**

 **Gabriella: What are you thinking?**

 **Superman/Clark: That you've finally listened to me.**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I have.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Lands outside the hospital.* I know you have.**

 **Gabriella: *Vision starts fading.***

 **Superman/Clark: *Shouts/tries to wake her up.* Gabriella, don't die on me now. I need you.**

 **Nurse Sarah: *Comes over/helps him lie her down onto the hospital bed.* What happened?**

 **Superman/Clark: She was stabbed by her mother.**

 **Nurse Sarah: Why would she do that to her own daughter?**

 **Superman/Clark: I don't know, but I intend to stay with Gabriella over night, to see if she'll be alright. I would hate if anything more would happen to her.**

 **Nurse Sarah: She needs you, Superman.**

 **Superman/Clark: I know she does.**

 **Nurse Sarah: *Checks Gabriella's eyes/rolls her down to 217.* Did anything more happen to her?**

 **Superman/Clark: No, nothing more did, Nurse Sarah, after seeing what her mother had done to her tonight.**

 **Gabriella: *Tries to wake up.***

 **Superman/Clark: *Takes her hand in his/Let's go.* Please wake up soon, Gabriella. I miss you.**

 **Nurse Sarah: She'll be alright, Superman. We'll do everything we can to make sure that she'll survive the night.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Grabs a chair/sits beside her/strokes up/down her arms.***

 **Nurse Sarah: I'll be back with with her morphine in the morning, when she's awake and alert.**

 **Superman/Clark: Okay.**

 **Nurse Sarah: *Leaves.***

 **Superman/Clark: *Falls asleep.***

 **Gabriella: *Groans/Wakes up/feels pain as she moves her hand in his/reaches over/strokes his hair.* Superman?**

 **Superman/Clark: *Wakes up/holds her hand.* I'm here.**

 **Gabriella: I know.**

 **Superman/Clark: I thought I'd lost you, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: Me too.**

 **Superman/Clark: Do you want to know what happened back there?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I do.**

 **Superman/Clark: I thought you had died on me, Gabriella, after seeing that you were fading fast, but I brought you here, and your safe now.**

 **Mrs. Montez: *Knocks on the door.***

 **Gabriella: *Feels pain/turns onto her side.* What's she doing here?**

 **Superman/Clark: *Whispers into her ear.* I don't know.**

 **Mrs Montez: I just came by and thought I might as well apologize to after what I did to her back home. I didn't realize that she meant every word that she had spoken, was truthful. I did shut her out of my life, but that didn't stop me from doing the things I did. Liam has gone into foster care, because the neighbors didn't want him going through the same thing as you, Lily and Jessica were going through when I kept on hurting you.**

 **Gabriella: Wait, a second, I had another sister that I never really knew about?**

 **Mrs. Montez: Yes. Superman, can we have a moment alone, so I can tell my daughter everything?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes.**

 **Mrs. Montez: Thank you.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Leaves.***

 **Gabriella: *Thinks.* I wanted him to stay.**

 **Gabriella: Let me guess, Jessica's dead?**

 **Mrs. Montez: No, she's not. She's alive.**

 **Gabriella: She is?**

 **Mrs. Montez: She is, Gabby.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

 **Mrs. Montez: And are you pregnant yet?**

 **Gabriella: No, and why does it matter to you, mum?**

 **Mrs. Montez: Never mind.**

 **Gabriella: Aren't you going now?**

 **Mrs. Montez: I am.**

 **Police officer: *Comes in/arrests her.***

 **Mrs. Montez: You set me up?**

 **Superman/Clark: No, she didn't. I called for them.**

 **Mrs. Montez: You did?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, I did. Before you try to harm her again. You didn't think she would be alright if I left her more than a minute alone with you, after what you did to her all those years of you hurting her so badly that you never wanted her, but I do, and I plan on keeping her away from Albuquerque as long as I possibly can.**

 **Mrs. Montez: So your keeping her from me?**

 **Gabriella: If it's the only way of stopping me from going to you in jail.**

 **Mrs. Montez: *Leaves with the police.***

 **Police officer 2: Do you mind telling me what happened to you, Miss?**

 **Gabriella: Yes, I do. My mother stabbed me in the chest. It's still a bit sore.**

 **Police Officer 3: What else did she do?**

 **Gabriella: She hurt me when I was little.**

 **Police officer: We'll leave you alone.**

 ***They leave.***

 **Gabriella: *Feels pain once more/turns onto her back.***

 **Superman/Clark: *Closes the door/gets in beside her/pulls her close to him.* I am so proud of you, Gabriella. You wanna know why?**

 **Gabriella: Why?**

 **Superman/Clark: Because you told them truth of what she had been doing to you. Your whole entire life.**

 **Gabriella: That's because I raised my self not to be a liar like she is. You've kept me honest.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Hugs her gently.***

 **Gabriella: *Hugs him back.***

 **Superman/Clark: *kisses her lips.***

 **Gabriella: *Kisses him back.***

 **Superman/Clark: *Looks at her for a moment again.***

 **Gabriella: What is it?**

 **Superman/Clark: I think the only way to get you to stay put is to make you pregnant, Gabriella.**

 **Gabriella: Why?**

 **Superman/Clark: Because it will stop you from going back to Albuquerque, and those horrible memories of you being harmed by your mother.**

 **Gabriella: But I have a brother there, Superman.**

 **Superman/Clark: I know you do, but he'll grow up, and hopefully, pay you a visit someday. Trust me, the boy will want to see you in time.**

 **Gabriella: I just hope your right.**

 **Superman/Clark: I am. You can trust in me, Gab.**

 **Gabriella: Okay.**

* * *

 **London, Paris, Tokyo**  
 **Thinkin' of you wherever I go**  
 **When I close my eyes**  
 **You're by my side**  
 **A thousand miles can't keep us apart**  
 **You're tender words serenade my heart**  
 **And you keep me smiling, perfect timing**  
 **I wish that you were here with me tonight**

 ** _[Chorus:]_**  
 **See I travelled all around the world now**  
 **And I've seen so many beautiful girls now**  
 **But somehow, no one ever comes close to you**  
 **You know I've been so many different places**  
 **And I've seen so many pretty faces**  
 **But baby, no one ever comes close to you**  
 **Close to you, close to you**

 **Planes and trains through sudden rain**  
 **Another hotel another daybreak**  
 **And I'm on my way**  
 **I called to say**  
 **I wish that you were here with me tonight**

 ** _[Chorus:]_**  
 **See I travelled around the world now**  
 **And I've seen so many beautiful girls now**  
 **But somehow, no one ever comes close to you**  
 **You know I've been so many different places**  
 **And I've seen so many pretty faces**  
 **But baby, no one ever comes close to you**  
 **Close to you, close to you**

 **And it feels like**  
 **You are always with me**  
 **On these long nights**  
 **Another lonely city**  
 **You are right here, right now**  
 **Cause in my mind I never left at all**  
 **Never left at all**

 ** _[Chorus:]_**  
 **See I travelled around the world now**  
 **And I've seen so many beautiful girls now**  
 **But somehow, no one ever comes close to you**  
 **You know I've been so many different places**  
 **And I've seen so many pretty faces**  
 **But baby, no one ever comes close to you**

 ** _[Chorus:]_**  
 **See I travelled around the world now**  
 **And I've seen so many beautiful girls now**  
 **But somehow, no one ever comes close to you**  
 **You know I've been so many different places**  
 **And I've seen so many pretty faces**  
 **But baby, no one ever comes close to you**  
 **Close to you, close to you**

 **Can you hear me**  
 **Can you hear me**  
 **Close to you, close to you**

* * *

 **Albuquerque**

 **Troy: *Finishes up packing his stuff.***

 **Mr. Bolton: *Knocks on his door.* I have news.**

 **Troy: On what?**

 **Mr. Bolton: On Gabriella.**

 **Troy: What about her?**

 **Mr. Bolton: Apparently, she popped into town, and got stabbed by her own mother, who knew she would eventually, make a comeback to Albuquerque.**

 **Troy: *Shocked/drops everything.* Her mother stabbed her?**

 **Mr. Bolton: Yes. But some guy named Superman saved her life, and took her back to The City Of Gotham.**

 **Troy: He did?**

 **Mr. Bolton: Yes, he did.**

 **Troy: She might've wanted to see me, dad. And he wouldn't let her.**

 **Mr. Bolton: I know.**

 **Troy: Does she still have feelings for me?**

 **Mr. Bolton: *Shakes his head.* I'm not really sure. I mean, you love Sharpay now, and obviously, moved on, so the chances are, I don't think she does, because she would've said something to you, but her mother didn't want to.**

 **Troy: It was...**

 **Sharpay: *Joins them.* Her mother was lying to her about her sisters death, and her brother, Liam has gone to Foster care.**

 **Troy: She had a brother and sister?**

 **Sharpay: *Corrects him.* Two sisters and one brother.**

 **Troy: What are their names, Sharpay?**

 **Sharpay: Do you think her sisters or brother?**

 **Troy: Her sisters names.**

 **Sharpay: Lily and Jessica are her sisters names.**

 **Mr. Bolton: They are?**

 **Sharpay: Yes. One of them paid Gabriella a visit to the hospital, after discovering that she was going to give birth to twins.**

 **Troy: Let me guess, Lily, right?**

 **Sharpay: Yes, it was Lily.**

 **Mr. Bolton: How did you know?**

 **Troy: Because I've seen her husband, Derek used to work just down the road from us, but he decided that he and Lily should move down to Boston, to get a bigger house, because he knew that anytime soon that she would drop.**

 **Sharpay: I thought her husband's name was Charles?**

 **Troy: That's Jessica's husband. He used to go to Stanford University.**

 **Sharpay: He did?**

 **Troy: Yes, he did. Gabriella was meant to be going there, but sadly, she started a job in Gotham.**

 **Sharpay: And why do we bring the topic back to her, Troy? Don't you love me?**

 **Mr. Bolton: She did not just ask that.**

 **Troy: *Sighs.* I do love you, Sharpay. I'm just having a tough time getting over this break-up with her. I want to be able to move on, but it's killing me softly inside. I want to forget about her, so that it doesn't keep on bringing me down this much. I just need her to be friends with me, but obviously, she doesn't wanna talk.**

 **Mr. Bolton: I don't think she does any way. Because she was just stabbed yesterday.**

 **Troy: I know.**

 **Sharpay: Besides, I'm ready to go to New Zealand when you are.**

 **Troy: I'm still packing me things away, but I might give this photo of Gabriella up to someone who needs.**

 **Sharpay: Give to her brother, Liam.**

 **Mr. Bolton: Where does he live now?**

 **Mrs. Bolton: *Joins them.* He lives on Nob Hill street.**

 **Mr. Bolton: That's around the corner from us, right?**

 **Sharpay: It is actually.**

 **Mrs. Bolton:** **Why are we going there any way?**

 **Mr. Bolton: Because Troy was to drop of a picture of his ex-girlfriend, at Liam's foster care home.**

 **Mrs. Bolton: Oh. And are you all packed and ready to move to a new life in another country?**

 **Troy: Not yet, mum. But I will be.**

 **Sharpay: *Runs to the toilet/Pretends to throw up.***

 **Troy: *Follows after her.* Are you alright?**

 **Sharpay: I've been throwing up lately, and I've been a little light headed.**

 **Troy: How?**

 **Sharpay: I don't know, but I'll find out the reason why when I get home, to get my stuff and put it into my car.**

 **Troy: Okay.**

 **Sharpay: *Leaves/goes home.***

 **Mrs. Bolton: What's wrong with her, Troy?**

 **Troy: I don't know, can we just take my picture of Gabriella to Liam's foster care home?**

 **Mrs. Bolton: Okay. Let's go.**

 **Mr. Bolton: *Grabs the picture frame/rushes out/Gets into the car/slams the door lightly/beeps the horn.* Come on, Troy.**

 **Troy: I'm coming.**

 **Mr. Bolton: Okay.**

 **Both: *Come out/get in the car together.***

 **Mrs. Bolton: *Fastens her seat belt/closes her door/starts the cars engine/pulls out of the drive way.)**

 **Troy: *Spots the road.* We're here.**

 **Mr. Bolton: We know.**

 **Troy: *Sees a foster care person come out/opens his door.***

 **Mr. Bolton: *Hands him the picture frame.***

 **Troy: *Takes it/walks up to Liam's foster care home/calls.* Excuse me, are you Liam's foster care home?**

 **Foster carer: *Nods politely/answers.* Yes, I am.**

 **Troy: Does he live here?**

 **Foster carer: Yes, he was left on our doorstep by Mrs. Montez, before she left to tell her daughter the entire truth of why she did what she did to her all those years ago.**

 **Troy: Okay. Could you give this to him? It's a picture of his dearest sister.**

 **Foster carer: Is she dead?**

 **Troy: *Nods/hands him the photo.* No, she's not. She's just in another town getting on with her life there.**

 **Foster Carer: *Takes it/looks at it.* What is her name?**

 **Troy: Her name is Gabriella Montez.**

 **Foster carer: I'll make sure that I'll give it to him, so he'll know her a little bit more.**

 **Troy: Okay.**

* * *

 **Let me sail, let me sail, let the Orinoco flow,**  
 **Let me reach, let me beach on the shores of Tripoli.**  
 **Let me sail, let me sail, let me crash upon your shore,**  
 **Let me reach, let me beach far beyond the Yellow Sea.**

 **(sail away, sail away, sail away) (sail away, sail away, sail away)**  
 **(sail away, sail away, sail away) (sail away, sail away, sail away)**

 **From Bissau to Palau - in the shade of Avalon,**  
 **From Fiji to Tiree and the Isles of Ebony,**  
 **From Peru to Cebu hear the power of Babylon,**  
 **From Bali to Cali - far beneath the Coral Sea.**

 **(sail away, sail away, sail away) (sail away, sail away, sail away)**  
 **(sail away, sail away, sail away) (sail away, sail away, sail away)**

 **From the North to the South, Ebudae into Khartoum,**  
 **From the deep sea of Clouds to the island of the moon,**  
 **Carry me on the waves to the lands I've never been,**  
 **Carry me on the waves to the lands I've never seen.**

 **We can sail, we can sail... (With the Orinoco flow)**  
 **We can sail, we can sail... (sail away, sail away)**  
 **We can steer, we can near with Rob Dickins at the wheel,**  
 **We can sigh, say goodbye Ross and his dependencies**

 **We can sail, we can sail...(sail away. sail away)**  
 **(We can reach we can beach, on the shores of Tripoli)**  
 **We can sail, we can sail...(sail away, sail away, sail away)**  
 **(From Bali to Cali - far beneath the Coral Sea.)**

 ** _[2x:]_ We can sail, we can sail... (sail away, sail away, sail away)**  
 ** _[3x:]_ (sail away, sail away, sail away)**

* * *

 **Gotham**

 **Gabriella: *Faster asleep in his arms.***

 **Superman/Clark: *Sees nurse Sarah coming in.***

 **Nurse Sarah: *Whispers.* Is she awake?**

 **Superman/Clark: *Whispers back.* No, but she was earlier on, when everything was so quiet.**

 **Nurse Sarah: *Whispers.* I know. I just needed to take some blood test from her.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Whispers.* Why?**

 **Nurse Sarah: To see if there is anything wrong with her.**

 **Superman/Clark: Okay.**

 **Nurse Sarah: *Sticks a needle into Gabriella's arm.***

 **Gabriella: *Flinches in her sleep.***

 **Superman/Clark: *Holds her tightly/whispers into her ear.* Your alright, Gab. The nurse is just taking a bit of blood from you.**

 **Gabriella: *Moves a little/falls faster asleep once more.***

 **Nurse Sarah: All done. It should take about three minutes or more.**

 **Superman/Clark: Okay.**

 **Nurse Sarah: *Leaves them both.***

 **Superman/Clark: *Unwraps himself from her/stands by the window.***

 **Gabriella: *Wakes up/groans/tries to move when she feels pain in her chest/goes to sit up.***

 **Superman/Clark: *Moves away from the window/looks over at her/sees her trying to sit up/Holds her down.* I wouldn't do that if I were you.**

 **Gabriella: That must've been some bad stabbing to my chest.**

 **Superman/Clark: It must've been.**

 **Gabriella: I know.**

 **Superman/Clark: *Looks at her for a minute or two.* You look pale.**

 **Gabriella: I do?**

 **Superman/Clark: Yes, you do, Gab.**

 **Nurse Sarah: *Comes back in with the test results/reads them over.***

 **Gabriella: What is it?**

 **Superman/Clark: Tell us, Nurse Sarah.**

 **Nurse Sarah: She is er,...**

 **Superman/Clark: She is what, Nurse Sarah.**

 **Nurse Sarah: Pregnant. There I said it. Happy now?**

 **Gabriella: I'm what?**

 **Nurse Sarah: You are pregnant.**

 **Gabriella: *Shocked/faints into her pillow.***

 **Superman/Clark: Well, that went will.**

 **Nurse Sarah: *Leaves him with her.***

 **Gabriella: *Wakes up again.* How did this happen?**

 **Superman/Clark: It probably happened when you left for Albuquerque, on the day, we both broke up on.**

 **Gabriella: Oh.**

 **Superman/Clark: You won't be alone in this, Gab. I'll be helping you out.**

 **Gabriella: I know I won't be. But what happens now?**


	10. New Characters Alert 10

**New Characters Alert**

* * *

 **Fergie Willis**

 **Xander Reaser**

 **Abbie Connors**

 **Carmen Bolton**

 **Tara Moon**

 **Tracy Dawson**

 **Penny Collins**

 **Zach Collins**

 **Georgia Connors**

 **Ray Dawson**

 **Zander Chesterfield**

 **Leah Kingsley**

 **Arnold Bolton**

 **Benjamin Reaser**

 **Austin Moon**

 **Alice Hale-Kingsley**

 **Elsa Ravenwood**

 **Chad Danforth**

 **Rapunzel Flynn**

 **Benny**

 **Ethan**

 **Sarah**

 **Justin**

 **Jarred**

 **Riley Matthews**

 **Jarrod**


	11. Chapter 11

Do you still remember, how we used to be  
Feeling together, believing whatever  
My love has said to me

 **(previously on 'Jonessa')**

 **Bailey:** No, she's not. She's from Albuquerque.

 **Stella:** Well, if it isn't the new girl, that I heard my man talking about.

 **Vanessa:** *Exhales* Because I feel like I'm being used by him.

 **Troy:** Really? Cause, the last time I heard you left Albuquerque.

 **Joe: *Wraps his arms around her*** It belonged to my mother. She gave it to me just before she passed on, and she wanted to give it to someone who was closest to my heart, and I thought, that I would give it to someone, who was special to me, and that person would be you, because from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that Stella wasn't the one for me.

 **Joe:** So, do you want to move in with me?

 **Nurse Cindy:** I have the test results, and Joe's not the baby's father, Ray's the baby's father.

 **Vanessa:** I trust you, Ray. And besides, where are we going any way?

* * *

Both of us were dreamers  
Young love in the sun  
Felt like my saviour, my spirit I gave you

 **Ray:** We are going to live in Los Vegas, where I can look after you and the baby.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **Ray:** And I promise that I won't let anything more happen to you. I won't let anybody hurt you like Joe has, and besides, you can trust in me, Vane, because I won't let you leave like I let you the first time.

 **Vanessa: *Sighs*** You know I won't leave you, Ray, because your the baby's father, and on the plus side, at least I got one less problem to worry about, and I, don't want to ever live without you, Ray. You make me feel whole again.

 **Ray:** In that I do.

 **Vanessa: *Smiles*** You just made me realise something.

 **Ray:** Yes, I did, and what that something, babe?

 **Vanessa:** You made me feel whole again, and that is something Joe never had to make me smile, as much as you made me smile, and I thank you for that, and I'm glad your the only person who had once hurt me, but not any-more, Ray. I love you.

 **Ray:** Me too. I love you too, Vanessa.

 **(Joe stands outside and listens in on their conversation)**

 **Vanessa:** So, when do we leave, Ray?

 **Ray:** This afternoon. I still have a couple of things to pack, and we still need to get some baby clothes.

 **Vanessa:** Ray, the baby is not due until July 12th.

 **Ray:** Okay, so we'll wait, until then.

 **Vanessa:** Yes.

 **(Sees him giving her the look)**

 **Vanessa:** What is it, Ray?

 **Ray:** It's just I've been waiting for you, Vane, for so long, since the day you left for Albuquerque, to come here, and I kept looking for you, darling, and I'm never letting you go like that again, not after what he did to you, but I know that you lived a rough life, and I, won't do that to you.

 **Vanessa:** Believe you, me, I know you won't, because it's you I love.

 **Ray:** I know, and I want you to stay with me.

 **Vanessa:** Okay, and we're to be married to each other in the next couple of months time.

 **Ray:** Yes, but we need to decide on which month to be married in, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa:** I forgot about that.

 **Ray:** How about June 27th 2010?

 **Vanessa:** That's a Sunday, isn't it?

 **Ray:** Yes, it is a Sunday, why?

 **Vanessa:** Because that's the day of your birthday, Ray.

 **Ray:** I can change it, darling, but you don't mind do you, Vane?

 **Vanessa:** I don't mind it at all, Ray. It can be a two day celebration.

 **(Nurse Cindy comes back in)**

 **Nurse Cindy:** If you don't mind me saying this, but it seems like you got a peeping tom standing out in the hallway, spying on you both.

 **Ray: *Shocked*** And who is this peeping tom?

 **Nurse Cindy:** Joe Jonas, Vanessa's ex-boyfriend.

 **Vanessa:** What's he doing here, Ray?

 **Ray:** I don't know, he's been chasing after you ever since we left the house to come here, to the hospital.

 **Vanessa:** Oh, well, I don't want Joe anywhere near me, Ray.

 **Ray:** Why?

 **Vanessa:** Because I'm moving on with you.

 **Ray:** Okay.

* * *

 **We'd only just begun**  
 **Hasta mañana, always be mine**

 **Joe**

 **(Nick walks in on an upset Joe)**

 **Nick:** What happened, Joe?

 **Joe:** She's officially over me, Nick. There's no way in hell, that we'll be together now. It's all my fault.

 **Nick:** Well, we all saw it coming, Joe.

 **Joe:** What do you mean, Nick?

 **Nick:** You kept on pushing her away from you, and you can't blame the girl, because you should've known that was the worse to come.

 **Joe: *Cries*** Well, maybe you were right, Nick. I did push her away, just like I did with our mother.

 **(Kevin joins them)**

 **Kevin: *Sits down*** So, your saying that our mother's death is your fault, Joe?

 **Joe:** Yes, and now, this break-up is my fault. I needed her.

 **(He runs up stairs)**

 **Nick:** He's really hurting, Kevin.

 **Kevin:** What do we do?

 **Nick:** I guess we need to talk to her.

 **Kevin:** She's not gonna want to listen to us, Nick. Because of what he did, and now, he's regretting it now. If only, there was our mother to communicate with her, that would change everything, and reverse, but I guess not.

 **Nick: *Exhales*** It's gonna take a little bit more than than, to encourage her to fall back in love with him, but I know it won't work.

 **Kevin:** It has to work one way or another, Nick.

 **Nick:** I feel deeply sorry for him, right now.

 **(They hear water running)**

 **Nick: *Runs up stairs, to find his brother in the bath, and pulls him out*** Joe, wake up. Please wake up. Don't be dead.

 **Mr. Jonas: *Rushes in/sits at Joe's side*** Joe, son, wake up.

 **Nick: *Calls*** Kevin, phone an ambulance.

 **Kevin: *Shouts back*** Why?!

 **Mr. Jonas:** Joe's just tried to kill himself, we need to get him to the hospital quickly.

 **Kevin:** Okay.

* * *

Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live forever, for the moment

 **Hospital**

 **(A few minutes later, an ambulance arrives with Joe on a garney)**

 **Vanessa and Ray: *unison*** What happened, Mr. Jonas?

 **Mr. Jonas:** My son, Joe tried to drown himself.

 **Vanessa:** Why?

 **Mr. Jonas:** Ray, can I speak to Vanessa alone, please?

 **Ray:** Sure, I'll be in the waiting room, Mr. Jonas.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Okay.

 **(He leaves)**

 **Vanessa:** What is it?

 **Mr. Jonas:** Joe was upset, what happened between you both, Vanessa?

 **Vanessa:** He broke my heart, and dumped me, before we were suppose to start my singing career up, but now, I've moved on, and a part of me will always be with him.

 **Mr. Jonas:** He needed you, Vanessa. You were his one true shot at finding someone to love, but I guess he doesn't deserve you, Vanessa, because, you were heart broken, and now, he's heart broken, he truly didn't mean to push you away.

 **Vanessa: *Shouts*** It was his fault. He let me slip right through his fingers, Mr. Jonas.

 **(Nick joins them)**

 **Nick:** Vanessa, he's still in love with you.

 **Vanessa:** No, he's not. If you both were there, you would have heard what he said. He still has it for Stella.

 **Nick:** No, he doesn't, Vane. He dumped Stella to be with you.

 **Vanessa:** You know what? I can't take it any more. I'm going to 'Mystic Falls' with Ray, my fiancée.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Your engaged now?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, and I'm pregnant with his child.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Since when?

 **Vanessa:** Since the day I actually started to live with him, and he's the only one who makes me feel whole again, more than what Joe did.

 **Mr. Jonas:** So, you can't trust my son any more?

 **Vanessa:** No, that's not what I meant. I still trust him. I just can't be with him.

 **Mr. Jonas:** So, you just want to leave Los Angeles, where you fell in love with him?

 **Vanessa:** Yes. I have to leave, so I won't have to put up with the bad memories any-more

 **(Hands the necklace and the promise ring back)**

 **Mr. Jonas:** That was his mother's necklace, how did you get it?

 **Vanessa:** Joe gave it to me the second time we were together, so I'm returning it back to you.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Your returning it? Joe wanted you to kept it.

 **Vanessa:** I know, but it doesn't seem like a good idea for me to keep a piece of his mother with me. It was nice knowing you all, but now I have to go.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Okay.

 **(She leaves)**

* * *

Ever searching for the one

Yes I still remember, every whispered word  
The touch of your skin, giving life from within

 **Waiting Room**

 **(She sits down beside Ray)**

 **Ray:** What did he want, Vane?

 **Vanessa:** He just wanted me to start dating his son again, and I said no, because I'm in love with you more, Ray.

 **Ray:** I know, and so am I.

 **Vanessa:** So, what are we going to do in 'Mystic Falls'?

 **Ray: *Wraps his arms around her.*** I'll be taking you out on a date, and I'm going to hire a butler for our child.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **Ray:** Are you okay, Vane?

 **Vanessa: *Spots Nick*** No, Ray. I am absolutely not okay.

 **Ray:** Well, I can make you feel okay, because I won't leave you alone with him again.

 **Vanessa:** Alright.

 **Ray: *Puts his hand over her stomach*** This baby is our life changer, and it'll be our little angel forever.

 **Vanessa: *Puts her hand over his*** Yes, it is.

 **Ray:** Soon enough we'll have to choose names for her.

 **Vanessa:** Yes, we will.

 **(He gets up, and puts a hand out to help her up from the chair)**

 **Ray:** Just tell me when your feeling faintish okay?

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **Ray:** Remember, if you faint, I'll be there to catch you, before you even hit the ground.

 **Vanessa: *Begins to feel dizzy*** Okay.

 **Ray:** Are you alright?

 **Vanessa:** I think I'm going to faint, Ray.

 **Ray: *Catches her as she falls forward.*** I've got you, Vane. Easy.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **(Scoops her up in his arms)**

 **Vanessa:** ***Looks at his face*** Don't ever leave me, Ray.

 **Ray:** Believe me, Vanessa. I won't leave you alone.

 **Vanessa: *Falls asleep in his arms***

 **Ray: *Kisses her forehead*** We'll be at our house in 'Mystic Falls' soon, baby.

 **(Carries her out into the parking lot, and opens the cars door, and lays her across the back seat, and takes her hand in his, and puts the ring onto her finger, then kisses her forehead, as he rolls her t-shirt up, to kiss her stomach)**

 **Ray: *Whispers*** I promise to look after you and your mummy, my little angel.

 **(Gets out of the car, and closes the door, then goes around to get into the drivers seat, and switches the engine, also, slamming his door shut)**

* * *

Like a love song that I'd heard  
Slippin' through our fingers, like the sands of time  
Promises made, every memory saved

 **Joe.**

 **(He wakes up)**

 **Nick:** Thank the heavens, he's awake.

 **Joe: *Groans*** What happened? Where's Vanessa?

 **Nick:** You nearly drowned in our bathtub, and I rescued you, from it, when Dad got Kevin to call an ambulance for you, also, Vanessa's left town, to go to 'Mystic Falls. I'm so sorry.

 **Joe:** Brother, Nick, you have nothing to be sorry for, it wasn't your fault, it was all me, and Vanessa's got a baby to worry about with Ray, but I just wish, I could've stopped her from leaving with him, because I made her a promise, and I expect that promise to be kept.

 **(Mr. Jonas comes in)**

 **Mr. Jonas: *Sighs*** She's returned the ring and necklace back to us, Joe.

 **Joe:** What does it mean, dad?

 **Mr. Jonas:** It means, she has moved on to Ray, possibly, she won't ever return back to us.

 **Joe:** She's really left me for him, hasn't she?

 **Mr. Jonas:** Yes, and you did keep on pushing her away from you, which is not a good sign, and she told me the truth.

 **Joe:** And what's the truth?

 **Mr. Jonas:** You still had feelings for Stella, don't you?

 **Joe:** I don't know, if I still have feelings for Stella, Dad. she left remember?

 **Mr. Jonas:** I still do remember, Joe. But some people do have to move on sometimes, you know?

 **Joe:** Yes, I do know that. But I just want Vanessa back, but I guess that's her decision because she will never come back home to me, cause, I was wrong, and it was reckless of me.

 **Mr. Jonas:** It wasn't reckless of you, Joe. You just let the love of your life go, and I know, somewhere deep inside her, she still has feelings for you, but in other words, she probably doesn't.

 **Joe:** And how will you know that, dad? She really doesn't want to know me, and where is she now?

 **(Kevin joins them)**

 **Kevin:** She left us, Joe.

 **Joe:** I know, but where is she living now? Because I really need to know, Kevin. I can't go without knowing that she's going to be okay with him, and the baby.

 **Mr. Jonas: *Sighs*** Ray's going to look after her and their baby. She trusts him, Joe.

 **Joe:** I need to find her, but I know she doesn't want to face me right now, and I really do care about her, dad. I can't go a day, without knowing that she'll be alright with him, including their child, that their going to have in the next couple of months time.

 **Mr. Jonas:** You just gotta have hope, Joe.

 **Joe: *Sighs*** Hope. Hope is for suckers, dad. It's not for me.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Hope is for everyone, and sometimes they need to have a little bit of faith, and trust as well.

 **Joe:** I know. I just want to fix this relationship me and her had, and now I can't fix it at all. She's going to wake in the bed next to him, and not me. How can I live with that?

 **Mr. Jonas:** So now your jealous of her not being with you? And I don't know how your suppose to live without her, Joe, but you will find someone new eventually, and she will love you back. You just need to stop shutting them out of your life, because otherwise, you will lose them altogether, and you don't want to do that, and draw them away from you, do you, Joe?

 **Joe:** No, I don't. But I just want my old girlfriend back.

 **(Stella joins them all)**

 **Stella:** I could bring her back for you, Joe.

 **Joe:** Stells, I don't think that's going to work.

 **Stella:** Why?

 **Joe:** Because she's miles away from us now. She left after having a check up here at the hospital, and I followed her here, and then went back home, and I ended up in a hospital, after, I tried to drown myself in the bathtub. That's how I ended up in here.

 **Stella:** Do you still feel something for me, Joe? Is that why she left you?

 **Joe: *Pauses*** No, and yes. She left after I stuck up for you.

 **Stella:** I knew you still had feelings for me, Joe, but I'm married now, and had a kid, with Cooper, after realising that I had a thing for him, and Mitchie's moved into my town, and she's up the road from me and parents.

 **Joe:** Oh, are you going to help me?

 **Stella:** Yes, but not until your back up on your feet, Joe.

 **Joe:** Okay.

* * *

 **Has reflections in my mind**  
 **Hasta mañana, always be mine**

 **Viva forever, I'll be waiting**

 **Motorway**

 **(Vanessa wakes up)**

 **Vanessa:** Good afternoon, Ray

 **Ray:** Good afternoon, beautiful.

 **Vanessa:** How long have we been on the motorway for?

 **Ray:** Only twenty minutes, we should be there by the morning, and I'm going to park at a motel for the night, so you can have a proper rest there.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **Ray:** Any who, how's our baby doing?

 **Vanessa:** It's been fine. Just sleeping, but I think it's awake now, Ray.

 **Ray:** Okay.

 **Vanessa: *Spots the Jonas Brothers tour bus*** What are they doing on the motorway?

 **Ray: *Looks out his window to see Kevin looking at him*** Probably, looking for for a new girlfriend for Joe.

 **Vanessa: *Spots Stella on the tour bus with them*** And what's she doing in there with them?

 **Ray:** the girl that bullied you, my love?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, that's the one, Raymond.

 **Ray: *Drives of the motorway, and stops at a motel.*** Okay. Just wait here, and don't open the door to a total stranger, that you don't know, whilst I get the key to our room.

 **Vanessa:** Okay, Ray.

 **Ray:** You can open the window if you want.

 **Vanessa: *Rolls her window down.*** Okay.

 **(Ray gets out the car, to go and get a key)**

 **(Nick parks the Jonas Brothers tour bus)**

 **Nick: *Walks over to Rays car***

 **Vanessa:** If your here to gloat about Joe, the answer is still no, to getting back together with him.

 **Nick:** Vanessa, he really loves you, and he doesn't want Stella. He just wants you.

 **Vanessa:** No, he doesn't, and Ray's better for me.

 **(Stella joins them)**

 **Stella:** I'm married to Cooper, so obviously, I don't feel the same way about Joe any more, Vanessa, and he does love you. We can try and convince you as many times as we want to, but he still wants you, Vane. And if you don't try and save your relationship, he could try killing himself again.

 **Vanessa:** What has any of this got to do with me, Stella? You obviously, didn't see what he said, he broke my heart multiple times, and now, your begging to get back with him, well, you know what, I gave up on him a long time ago, and I made a promise to my fiancée, and that was to never leave him alone, because he needs me more than Joe needs me. So you can't pin this on me.

 **Stella:** I am not blaming or begging you.

 **Vanessa:** Then what is it?

 **Stella:** He's really heart broken, Vanessa, and he just wants you back in his life again, and he's still in hospital, waiting for you to visit him, but I guess you don't want to.

 **Vanessa:** I don't want to see him, Stells. I just can't face him at the moment, of what he did, and I returned the promise ring and the necklace back to him, because I don't want to carry a little piece of him around with me, and besides, he doesn't want me.


	12. Chapter 12

**(previously on 'Jonessa')**

 **Bailey:** No, she's not. She's from Albuquerque.

 **Stella:** Well, if it isn't the new girl, that I heard my man talking about.

 **Vanessa:** *Exhales* Because I feel like I'm being used by him.

 **Troy:** Really? Cause, the last time I heard you left Albuquerque.

 **Joe: *Wraps his arms around her*** It belonged to my mother. She gave it to me just before she passed on, and she wanted to give it to someone who was closest to my heart, and I thought, that I would give it to someone, who was special to me, and that person would be you, because from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that Stella wasn't the one for me.

 **Joe:** So, do you want to move in with me?

 **Nurse Cindy:** I have the test results, and Joe's not the baby's father, Ray's the baby's father.

 **Vanessa:** I trust you, Ray. And besides, where are we going any way?

 **Ray: *Whispers*** I promise to look after you and your mummy, my little angel.

 **Joe:** Because she's miles away from us now. She left after having a check up here at the hospital, and I followed her here, and then went back home, and I ended up in a hospital, after, I tried to drown myself in the bathtub. That's how I ended up in here.

 **Vanessa:** I don't want to see him, Stells. I just can't face him at the moment, of what he did, and I returned the promise ring and the necklace back to him, because I don't want to carry a little piece of him around with me, and besides, he doesn't want me.

* * *

 **Stella:** He does want you, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa:** No, he doesn't. He used me to get to you.

 **Stella:** I went to the hospital to see him, and he obviously still has feelings for you, and he, doesn't have feelings for me. He only ever needs you back, Vane. And how can I convince you, if you don't believe in me?

 **Vanessa:** I don't know who to believe in any-more, Stells. And why are you helping me? I thought we were enemies.

 **Stella:** Because I married Cooper, then when I opened my eyes, and realised that you and Joe were meant to be together, but if you still want to be with Ray, that's okay.

 **(Nick grabs Stella and pulls her away)**

 **Nick: *Whispers*** I thought we were here to get her and Joe back together?

 **Stella:** We are. Just follow my lead, Nick.

 **Nick: *Whispers*** Why?

 **Stella:** I can't explain it to you, Nick, but we have to convince her one way, or another.

 **Nick: *Whispers*** So, what are you suggesting, Stella?

 **Stella:** We kidnap her.

 **Nick: *Shocked/Whispers*** Kidnap her? But won't Ray be mad with us?

 **Stella:** He will be, once he figures out that she's gone back to L.A with us.

 **Nick:** And what about Joe, won't he be furious with us both for taking her away from Ray?

 **Stella:** Yes, he will. We just need to get Joe and Vanessa back together, otherwise, it'll be too late.

 **Nick:** Don't you think it's a little late right now?

 **Stella:** I don't know, but we need them to be a couple sooner or later.

 **Nick:** You kidnap her yourself, because I don't want to involved in your little argument with her.

 **Stella: *Sighs deeply*** Okay, I agree with you. Anyway, I have to go back home to my husband, cooper. He'll be looking for me, and wondering where I might be, and your father, will be wondering where...

 **Nick:** My father already knows where we are, but I think me and brother will keep close watch on them both in case anything happens between her and Ray, also, when you go back, tell Joe we'll be collecting him. Okay?

 **Stella:** Okay.

 **(She leaves, as he goes back over to Vanessa)**

 **Vanessa:** What now, Nick?

 **Nick:** Nothing. I just want you and Joe to be together as a couple again. Is that too much to ask?

 **Vanessa:** Nick, I can't. I just can't handle the lies he's been hiding from me, and he lost me, not so long ago.

 **Nick: *Sighs*** The reason why he was doing that, was because he was afraid of losing you, just like we lost our mother. He was trying to keep you close to his heart, and there's other thing to it, he cares about you, and you cannot see that he does, Vane. If you saw the truth, he wouldn't have shutted you out, or pushed you away. He trusts you with his soul, and life depended on it.

 **Vanessa:** How do you expect me to believe that?

 **Nick:** Because he almost committed suicide in our bathroom, and he was trying to protect from the outside world.

 **Vanessa:** I still don't believe it, Nick.

 **Nick:** Well, eventually, you will have to, Vane.

 **(Ray joins them both)**

 **Ray:** I got our key for our motel. And aren't you suppose to be leaving, Nick? Or can't you find something better to do, other than, harass my fiancée?

 **Nick:** So your giving my family the cold shoulder to, Ray?

 **Ray:** I have every right to, since I got Vanessa pregnant at a one night stand.

 **Nick: *Laughs*** Seriously, a one night stand, Ray?

 **Ray:** Yes.

 **Vanessa:** He has every right to be mad at you, Nick, and your brothers.

 **Nick:** So, you didn't want to be apart of my family, Vanessa?

 **Vanessa:** I did, but now, I don't. You all lost me.

 **(He punches her in the face)**

 **Ray: *Pushes him away*** Don't you dare hurt my wife to be, Nick.

 **(Nick leaves, with his head hanging down.)**

 **Ray: *Opens the door/carries her/locks the car up*** Are you okay, Vane?

 **Vanessa: *Cries/wraps her arms around his neck*** No, but I will be as soon as I marry you.

 **Ray:** I know.

 **(Sees blood running from her nose)**

 **Ray:** Your bleeding. Let's get that cleaned up for you, Vanessa, okay?

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

* * *

 **L.A**

 **(Nick sits beside Kevin)**

 **Nick:** I did something stupid, Kevin.

 **Kevin:** What did you do?

 **Nick:** I made Vanessa's nose bleed.

 **Kevin:** How did you make her nose bleed?

 **Nick: *Cries*** I punched her in the face, by accident, and now Joe's going to hate me for doing it.

 **Kevin:** Well, you shouldn't have done it.

 **Nick:** I know, and it was all me, and she'll probably have a miscarriage because of me, and now, she'll hate us forever.

 **(Joe enters the room)**

 **Joe:** She won't hate us forever, Nick.

 **Nick:** She will, Joe.

 **Joe:** And how will you know that, Nick? She's a very forgiving person. You'll see.

 **Nick:** Yeah but, she had a one night stand with Ray, Joe. And she doesn't love you.

 **Joe:** She does love me, she just has to, because I will lose her, and I don't want to live without her in my life. What kind of life would that be, Nick?

 **Nick:** I don't know.

 **Joe:** I need to see her, Nick. I have to, but I know deep down, that she doesn't want to see me, or let me back in her life once more, and one day, I hope she'll return.

 **Nick:** Of course she will, but she'll never forgive me for what I done to her.

 **(A ghost spirit appears)**

 **Mrs. Jonas:** She will, Nick.

 **(Nick, Kevin and Joe jump when they see their mother's ghost)**

 **Joe:** But, mum, how will you know that?

 **Mrs. Jonas:** Because she misses you too, and she doesn't even know it, also, Nick, she's still with child.

 **Nick: *smiles*** So I haven't killed the baby?

 **Mrs. Jonas:** No, you haven't, but her nose is bleeding, and will have Raven give her the message she should be receiving soon enough.

 **Joe:** Okay.

 **Mrs. Jonas:** So, tell me what happened between you both, Joe.

 **Joe:** We had a fight, and now she's with the boy I cannot stand, and I'm wishing that it was me with her rather than him, and I kept on pushing her away, and out of my life, and even now, I want her back.

 **Mrs. Jonas:** Joe, a few years ago, Ray and her were a couple, way before she started dating Troy Bolton, then you. And, I've been watching over her. She was broken, hurt and alone, but that changed, Ray would pick her up when she's feeling down, also, I've been watching you, my beautiful son.

 **Joe:** You have?

 **Mrs. Jonas:** Yes I have, and your so much in love with her, than he is. He's using her.

 **Nick:** But I thought Ray cared?

 **Mrs. Jonas:** He doesn't, Nick. I've seen the lies, and the nurse at the hospital, had to lie to him.

 **Kevin:** What does this mean?

 **(Mr. Jonas joins them)**

 **Mr. Jonas:** It means that, Vanessa fell for a lie, and that the baby is yours.

 **Joe:** I'm going to rescue her and our baby.

 **Mrs. Jonas:** It's a trap, Joe. I warn to go after her.

 **Nick:** No, don't. You will end up killed, Joe.

 **Joe:** I don't care. Her and our baby's safety comes first.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Then you might want to give these back to her, Joe.

 **(Hands him the promise ring and the necklace to him)**

 **Joe:** I gave those to her to keep, why would she return them back?

 **Mrs. Jonas:** Because she thought that you weren't in love with her, and the truth is, she still feels something for you, but she just needs time to think a little bit.

 **Joe:** Okay. But I need to know where I can find her.

 **Mrs. Jonas:** They pulled into a motel for the night.

* * *

 **Motel**

 **(He starts beating her up)**

 **Vanessa:** Ray, why are you doing this?

 **Ray:** Because you left me, and it's what you deserve for having that prat of a Jonas Brother, punch you in the face, and it's what you deserve from him.

 **Vanessa: *Tear sheds*** But I thought you loved me.

 **Ray:** I don't actually, and the marriage ring is a fake.

 **Vanessa:** You used me?

 **Ray:** Yes, I did.

 **Vanessa:** And what about our baby?

 **Ray:** That thing is a piece of crap for a child.

 **(He slaps her across the face)**

 **Vanessa: *Cries out*** Ow.

 **(Cooper knocks on the door)**

 **Ray: *Opens the door***

 **Cooper: *Sees Vanessa/unties her/takes her in his arms*** What did you do to her?

 **Ray:** I gave her what she deserved, Cooper.

 **Cooper:** Well, she didn't deserve you, or this. And Joe's been looking for her, Ray.

 **Ray:** I don't care.

 **(Stella joins them)**

 **Stella:** You should care, because he'll kill you when he finds out you've done something to her.

 **Ray:** He didn't care enough that I was using her.

 **Stella:** Well, now he does.

 **(Nick joins them)**

 **Nick:** ***Sees Vanessa in Cooper's arms*** Vanessa, what happened?

 **Cooper:** He hurt her, and I, don't think she's able to speak.

 **Vanessa:** I am able to speak, Cooper.

 **Ray:** Hush, wrench.

 **Nick:** Now, that's taking it too far, Ray. And aren't you two suppose to be a couple?

 **Ray:** We aren't any-more, Nick.

 **(Vanessa gets up, as he hits her and knocks her out, as a pair of arms catches her, before she went unconscious)**

 **Joe:** What have you done to her, Ray? Look at the cuts and bruises you've given her. Hasn't she been through enough pain for you to go and do that to her?

 **Ray:** Well, she deserves it.

 **Joe:** No, she doesn't, and now because of you, she's hurting. She trusted you to look after her, and now, she's in more pain. You should be ashamed of yourself, for being dishonest with her from the beginning, and I do care about her, more than what care you provided her with.

 **Ray:** I am not ashamed of using her, just as much as you didn't love love her, Joe, and now your confessing it.

 **Joe:** Because my mother could see right through, on what you were planning on doing to her. She may have loved you in the past, but I know she'll never forgive you for this. Or even not trust you again.

 **(Stella knocks Ray out, and putts hand cuffs, around his wrists)**

 **Stella:** You should get her to the hospital, Joe. She'll be safer there.

 **Joe:** She should be, and I plan on staying with her, to see if our baby is okay.

 **Stella:** Okay.

 **(She leaves, as a Detective takes Ray out to the police car, and closes the motels door)**

 **Nick:** Do you suppose she'll be alright when she wakes up, Joe?

 **Joe: *Strokes Vanessa's hair.*** No, Nick. She was harmed.

 **Nick:** I know.

* * *

 **Hospital**

 **Hospital**

 **(She wakes up, with Joe holding her hand)**

 **Vanessa: *Groans***

 **Joe:** Vanessa?

 **Vanessa:** It's me, Joe. I'm so sorry.

 **Joe:** It's okay.

 **Vanessa:** What happened?

 **Joe:** Ray knocked you out, and I catched you just in time.

 **Vanessa:** Oh.

 **Joe:** And were you going to tell me that the baby is mine?

 **Vanessa:** It is yours, Joe, and I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you, after I went unconscious.

 **Joe: *Strokes her hair*** It's okay.

 **Vanessa:** ***Sobs*** He used me, Joe. And now, I have no-one to go home to.

 **Joe:** Yes, you do. You have me, Nick and Kevin, including our father, we're your family now, and you'll always have us.

 **Vanessa:** Yeah, but how can I trust you, Joe?

 **Joe:** You can trust to never leave you, or hurt you the way I have already done. But listen when I say this, I love you, Vanessa, and I won't treat that way again, you shall trust again, to not make the mistakes as I did once, by letting you go.

 **Vanessa:** I love you too, Joe.

 **Joe:** You do?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, and I broke a promise that I should've kept.

 **(He leans over and rubs her stomach)**

 **Joe:** And what promise was that, love?

 **Vanessa:** It was to never leave you, Joe, and I'm never doubting you again.

 **Joe:** And now, you never will, honey. Because you were never second best or a rebound to me.

 **Vanessa:** Why's that?

 **Joe:** Because we were meant to be together, until the end of time.

 **Vanessa: *Yawns*** Oh, Okay.

 **Joe:** Get some sleep, I'll be with my brothers.

 **Vanessa:** Joe, don't leave on my own. I'm scared.

 **Joe:** I'll stay outside with my father, okay?

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **(She falls asleep, as he leaves to outside with his dad)**

 **Mr. Jonas:** ***Whispers*** How is she, Joe?

 **Joe:** She's fine. She's just scared of being alone, father.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Well, it's because he's hurt her really bad, and I think it's him that should be punished, not her. Because she didn't do anything to upset him in any way.

 **Joe:** Of course she didn't, and he never truly loved her.

 **Mr. Jonas:** I'm just glad that your mother told us on time.

 **Joe:** I'm glad that too, and hopefully, I'll be able to take her home with me.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Yeah, you should be able too, but one one thing, Joe, you still need to give her your mother's necklace, and promise ring back to her, so she'll have a piece of your mother in her.

 **Joe:** Yeah, I know, and this time, I won't let her leave me, or push her away. I've learnt my lesson, and I promise to protect her from certain dangers that are larking about, and I won't lie to her ever again, I'm going to keep that in mind for the next time I don't tell the truth to her, because she trusts me again.

 **Mr. Jonas:** That's why she needs a very caring and loving man, father to her, including the baby, needs a man like you, Joe.

 **Joe:** That's true.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Be that person she needs in her life, to make things right.

 **Joe:** Thanks, Dad. I tell my daughter that one day. If I ever have a daughter.

 **(He goes back in to check on Vanessa, who is currently sound asleep, and climbs behind her)**

 **Joe: *Whispers*** I'll never let him hurt you ever again, Vanessa. And I'll make sure of it.

 **Vanessa: *Moans in her sleep***

 **Joe: *Shakes her*** Vanessa, wake up.

 **Vanessa: *Wakes up*** What is it, Joe?

 **Joe:** You were having a nightmare.

 **Vanessa:** Oh. I want to go home with you tonight.

 **Joe:** You do?

 **Vanessa: *Nods***

 **Joe:** Okay. I'll talk with the nurse, baby, and see if I can get a discharge.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **Joe:** By the way, I want to return these to you, after you returned them back to my father, which is the necklace, and the promise ring I gave you.

 **Vanessa:** Alrighty, then.

 **Joe:** I'll be carrying you to the tour bus tomorrow, and you can help me to get you future solo career started up, because I knew that he wouldn't do that for you, as he hitted you for no reason, babe.

 **Vanessa: *Feels the baby kick*** Ow. Okay.

 **Joe: *Touches her stomach*** Did our baby kick?

 **Vanessa: *Puts her hand over his*** Yes, she did.

 **Joe: *Confused look*** She?

 **Vanessa:** Yes. It's a girl.

 **Joe:** When did you find out?

 **Vanessa:** two weeks ago.


	13. Chapter 13

**(previously on 'Jonessa')**

 **Nick: *Sighs*** The reason why he was doing that, was because he was afraid of losing you, just like we lost our mother. He was trying to keep you close to his heart, and there's other thing to it, he cares about you, and you cannot see that he does, Vane. If you saw the truth, he wouldn't have shutted you out, or pushed you away. He trusts you with his soul, and life depended on it.

 **Joe:** I need to see her, Nick. I have to, but I know deep down, that she doesn't want to see me, or let me back in her life once more, and one day, I hope she'll return.

 **Cooper:** He hurt her, and I, don't think she's able to speak.

 **Mrs. Jonas:** Joe, a few years ago, Ray and her were a couple, way before she started dating Troy Bolton, then you. And, I've been watching over her. She was broken, hurt and alone, but that changed, Ray would pick her up when she's feeling down, also, I've been watching you, my beautiful son.

 **Ray:** Because you left me, and it's what you deserve for having that prat of a Jonas Brother, punch you in the face, and it's what you deserve from him.

 **Joe:** What have you done to her, Ray? Look at the cuts and bruises you've given her. Hasn't she been through enough pain for you to go and do that to her?

 **Vanessa:** ***Sobs*** He used me, Joe. And now, I have no-one to go home to.

* * *

 **Hospital**

 _Vanessa: two weeks ago._

 **Joe:** So, I'm a father to my beautiful baby girl?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, you are.

 **Joe: *Smiles*** I love you.

 **Vanessa:** I love you more, Joe, and I am never leaving your side again, because I trusts you more than life itself.

 **Joe: *Kisses her forehead*** That's right, darling. Because you are under my protection now.

 **Vanessa:** I am, since when?

 **Joe:** Since the day, that Ray kid tried to murder you, and keeping you from coming back to me.

 **(She tries to sit up, noticing the bruises and cuts she had on her body)**

 **Vanessa: *Sighs*** Why would he do this to me, Joe?

 **Joe:** I don't know.

 **Vanessa:** He blamed it on your brother, Nick. Why, Joe?

 **Joe:** Because he punched you in the face, and he's feeling guilty for doing that to you, and even now, he wants you to forgive him, for his mistake.

 **Vanessa:** Okay. Can I see him, Joe?

 **Joe: *Nods*** In the morning perhaps.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **Joe:** And I still need to leave, to talk with the nurse about releasing you, so I can take you home with me.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **(She falls back to sleep, as he leaves)**

 **Joe: *Sees nurse Cindy/taps her*** Excuse me,

 **Nurse Cindy: *Turns around*** Yes?

 **Joe:** I was wondering if I could discharge Vanessa from the hospital to come home with me.

 **Nurse Cindy:** She can't home, not until she's recovered her injuries.

 **Joe:** Cindy, she's my girlfriend. She wants to come home with me, and recover.

 **Nurse Cindy:** Fine. But you must come to every appointment, so I can see how yours and her baby is doing.

 **Joe:** Okay.

 **(He goes back to Vanessa/touches her stomach)**

 **Joe: *Whispers to her stomach/Kisses her*** I won't let anybody hurt you, my little one.

 **Vanessa:** ***wakes up*** And I won't let anyone hurt you either, Joe.

 **Joe: *Strokes her hair*** I know you won't, and you can come home with me tomorrow.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **Joe:** Are they still hurting, baby?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, Joe, and why did it have to be me?

 **Joe:** I don't know, and it won't always be you, baby. Because I won't let any-more harm come to you.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **(Nurse Cindy comes into the room)**

 **Nurse Cindy:** Your free to go home now.

 **Vanessa:** Alrighty then.

 **(Nick enters the room, as she leaves)**

 **Nick:** I heard you wanted a word with me?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, actually.

 **Nick:** And what is it you wanted to tell me, Vane?

 **Vanessa:** I wanted to tell you that I forgive you for telling me the truth along, and I wanted to thank you for helping Joe save me, in every way that I should be saved.

 **Nick: *smiles*** You welcome. And I'm sorry for punching you in the nose.

 **Vanessa:** It's okay, Nick. And don't let it happen again to me.

 **Nick:** I won't.

* * *

 **Heart beats fast**  
 **Colors and promises**  
 **How to be brave**

 **Home.**

 **(Joe lifts her up out of bed and carries her to his car)**

 **Joe:** I've got a little something waiting for you at home, Vane.

 **Vanessa:** You have?

 **Joe:** Yes.

 **Vanessa:** And what is this something, honey?

 **Joe:** You have to wait and see.

 **(He puts her into the passenger seat)**

 **Vanessa: *Rubs her stomach***

 **Joe:** What is it?

 **Vanessa:** I was wondering what we'll name her, when she's born into this family.

 **Joe:** We can decide on the baby names together, cause, I've been thinking the same thing.

 **Vanessa:** You have?

 **Joe:** Yes. And I was thinking Isabella.

 **Vanessa:** I like the name, Joe. And for the middle name Rocky.

 **Joe:** Isabella Rocky Marie Jonas.

 **Vanessa:** Wow. I love those four names.

 **Joe: *Kisses her neck/Closes the door*** And what if she has a twin?

 **Vanessa:** We'll name him or her too. I won't forget that, Joe.

 **Joe:** I know you won't, because you are the wind beneath my wings.

 **Vanessa:** I am?

 **Joe:** Yes, you are, my love.

 **(He starts the cars engine, as she spots the look on his face)**

 **Vanessa:** What is it, Joe?

 **Joe:** I want to propose to you.

 **Vanessa:** You do?

 **Joe:** Yes, so I can watch over you both, and never let you leave my sight.

 **Vanessa:** Okay. Let's just assume that won't leave ever again, because you were right to begin with. Who would want me, Joe? No-one that's who. My father never loved me, he only ever taught me a lie that he did, and it was the same with my ex's, they never wanted me either, apart from you, Joe. And I love you.

 **Joe: *Begins to departure from the hospital*** I had that problem too, sweetie.

 **Vanessa:** You did?

 **Joe:** Yes, I did.

 **Vanessa:** How so?

 **Joe:** Well, there was this girl that I met named Alice, she pretended to love me, then left me, and I never told anyone what happened to us, or to her, and I felt utterly, stupid for dating a girl like her, and then I finally met the one girl that I've been waiting for, and that girl was the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but I kept on pushing her away, and that was when I lost her completely, after finding out from my mother's spirit that he was using her, and I vowed myself, to never let her go, which was you, Vanessa, and I don't want to lose you like that again, like I have already.

 **Vanessa:** And you won't have to, Joe. Because I'm here now.

 **Joe:** Yes, you are.

 **(He reaches their house)**

 **Joe: *Parks the car/Stops the engine/gets out of the car/closes the door*** There's something I wanna show you, my darling.

 **Vanessa: *Takes his hand*** There is?

 **Joe:** Yes, but firstly, you must close your eyes.

 **Vanessa: *Closes her eyes*** I'm ready now.

 **Joe: *Guides her up the steps.*** No, peaking, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa:** I'm not peaking, Joe.

 **Joe:** I can tell that your not, my love.

 **(He walks her into the house, and leads her upstairs, and into the baby's room)**

 **Joe:** Open your eyes, I had this done when we were broken up, and you were with Ray.

 **Vanessa:** It's amazing, Joe.

 **Joe:** I knew you'll love it, baby.

 **Vanessa: *touches her stomach/baby moves*** Wow.

 **Joe:** ***Puts a hand on her stomach*** She certainly knows who her mummy and daddy are.

 **Vanessa:** She certainly does, Joe.

 **(He gets down on one knee/takes a book out of his pocket/opens it)**

 **Joe:** Vanessa Georgia Rosalie Montez, will you marry me?

 **Vanessa: *Nods*** Yes. A thousand times yes.

 **(He sweeps her of her feet/swings her round)**

 **Joe:** Just promise me one thing, Vane. And one thing only.

 **Vanessa: *Kisses his lips*** And what is that one thing, Joe?

 **Joe: *Deepens*** To never leave me or die on me.

 **Vanessa:** I promise to never leave you, or die on you, Joe. Because your my one true love.

* * *

 **How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**  
 **But watching you stand alone**  
 **All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow**

 **L.A**

 **(With Kevin)**

 **Kevin:** Do you think he's proposed to her yet, Nick?

 **Nick:** yes, he has.

 **Kevin:** Well, that's good news for the heavens and our father.

 **Nick:** Why do you think that?

 **Kevin:** Because when ever they met, I knew from the start that they were meant to be together as a couple, and they may have lost what they had before, but it seems like they gained it all back, because of what Ray did to her, and lastly, she forgave you, for what you did to her.

 **Nick:** And how did you know that, Kevin?

 **Kevin:** Because I knew that she would forgive you anyway, Nick.

 **Nick:** I know.

 **(Mr. Jonas joins them)**

 **Mr. Jonas:** And she's apart of this family now, and what do we do as a family?

 **Nick:** We protect our family.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Yes, we do.

 **Nick:** I thought our mother was going to talk with her, dad?

 **Mr. Jonas:** She will in her spare time. Right now, we've got your future sister-in-law to be, and my daughter-in-laws wedding to worry about.

 **Kevin:** Don't Joe and Vanessa send the invitations out together as a couple?

 **Mr. Jonas:** Kevin, they can't decide on the wedding all by themselves. They do need help you know?

 **Kevin:** Yes, I did know that, dad.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Any who, what are you both doing any way?

 **Kevin:** Just chilling, waiting to have a niece.

 **Mr. Jonas:** So am I.

 **Nick:** Haven't they decided on what name to give yet, Kevin?

 **Kevin:** I don't know.

 **(Nick looks out the window)**

 **Nick:** Joe and Vanessa's here.

 **Mr. Jonas:** They are?

 **Nick:** Yes, they've just pulled up.

 **Mr. Jonas:** I'll go and get it.

 **(He leaves)**

 **Kevin:** Was that a distraction to get rid of him, Nick?

 **Nick:** No, cause, they really are here.

 **Kevin:** Oh.

 **(They go inside to find Vanessa and Joe sitting on the sofa, opposite their father)**

 **Mr. Jonas:** How's my grand-daughter?

 **Joe:** She's been kicking.

 **Mr. Jonas:** How so?

 **Joe:** Because she's been letting us both know that's she's inside her.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Oh, and how have you been, Vanessa?

 **Vanessa:** Fine. Just feeling a little pukey.

 **Mr. Jonas:** It's okay. My wife used to have that when Joe, Nick and Kevin were all born.

 **Vanessa:** I didn't know that.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Well, now you do.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **Nick: *Sees Vanessa get up*** What's wrong with her, Joe?

 **Joe:** I'll follow her.

 **Nick:** Okay.

* * *

One step closer

 **Bathroom.**

 **(She throws up, as Joe holds her hair)**

 **Joe:** Your gonna have have that for awhile, baby.

 **Vanessa: *Vomits again*** I know.

 **Joe:** I think it's a sign that you could be pregnant with twins.

 **Vanessa:** I think it could be, Joe.

 **Joe:** Yeah.

 **(She flashes the toilet, and sits on his lap)**

 **Joe:** Do you wanna go home?

 **Vanessa:** No, I just want to sit here a while with you. You keep my sick down.

 **Joe:** I do?

 **Vanessa:** Yes.

 **Joe: *Rubs soothing circles on her stomach*** Does this help?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, it does.

 **Joe:** I knew it would do the trick.

 **Vanessa:** So did I. Your the only person who has made me feel whole again, and I love it, because I know you, and your brothers, including your father, will never put me in any danger, or any pain, that may caused, but I can forgive forget all about it.

 **Joe:** And I'll help you forget about it, because it belongs in the past, and you'll have me to encourage you to let go of it, darling.

 **Vanessa:** Yes, you will, because you, and your family, are the only ones that I can trust at the moment.

 **Joe:** Your forgetting one thing, and one thing only.

 **Vanessa:** And what is that one thing?

 **Joe:** What you forgetting is we'll be your only family, because you have no-one else that lives here, apart from your father, and us lot, including our baby that is about that be born, in a couple of months time. She'll know us as her parents, Nick and Kevin as her uncles, and her grand-father, who'll tell her everything she needs to know about them three, us included.

 **Vanessa:** Yes, including us both.

 **(Lays her head on his shoulder)**

 **Joe:** You can sleep on my shoulder if you want, and I'll you into my old bedroom, so you can have a proper rest.

 **Vanessa:** Okay, but what if I throw-up on you, Joe?

 **Joe:** You won't throw-up on me, baby, but if you do, I'll change out of this top, and put a clean one on.

 **Vanessa:** this is why your my person, Joe.

 **Joe:** And why am I your person, Vanessa?

 **Vanessa:** Because your trying to be a better person than you once were, and I'm finally, seeing some honesty, and compassion in you. You give me hope.

 **Joe: *Lifts her up*** Do I?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, you do. Because now I know, you never ever, hurt me again. Like Ra-

 **Joe: *Shushes her*** I don't want to hear his name, darling. He left you in scratches and bruises from what he had done to you. I don't know what I'll do if I lost you, and the baby all in one day, and I can't live with that, because your both more important to me, than any other girls out there, who would try and steal me from you, but obviously, that won't work.

 **Vanessa:** Why's that?

 **Joe:** Because your the one that I love.

 **Vanessa:** And your one that I love, and I will never let go.

 **Joe:** Believe me, I know you won't, and you know I won't, Baby

 **Vanessa:** I know you won't, my love.

 **(She faints in his arms, as he carries her out of the bathroom, and into his bedroom)**

 **Joe:** I promise to never let anything happen to you, and to the baby. Your blood will be on my hands, if I don't look after you both properly.

 **(He lays her down gently, and strokes her face)**

 **Nick:** Is she okay, Joe?

 **Joe:** Yes, she just throw-up and fainted, so I put her to bed. I'm gonna wait until she wakes up.

 **Nick:** Just let us know if you need anything for the fever or the headache.

 **Joe:** Nick, she doesn't have a temperature, or a fever. Probably, just a headache that she's got.

 **Nick:** Okay, Doctor Joe.

 **Joe: *Laughs*** Is that my new nickname to you's lot now, Nick, because if is, I'm loving the name.

 **Nick: *Nods*** Yes. You should be her doctor, Joe.

 **Joe:** I should've been, Nick. But I can't.

 **Nick:** Believe me, I know you, brother.

 **(He leaves, as Joe takes Vanessa's hand in his)**

 **Joe: *Whispers*** I don't ever want to lose you, my love.

 **Vanessa: *Wakes up*** You won't lose any of us, Joe.

 **Joe:** And how do you know that, Vane?

 **Vanessa:** Because you can **never** lose me, like had before.

 **Joe:** I know. And I, still need to give the promise ring, and the necklace back to you, my darling.

 **Vanessa:** You do?

 **Joe:** Yes, I do, sweetheart.

 **Vanessa: *Smiles*** Okay.

* * *

 **Bedroom**

 **(He gets in beside her)**

 **Joe:** Vanessa, do you know what our marriage will be like?

 **Vanessa:** No, Joe, I don't.

 **Joe:** Neither do I.

 **(She gets up out of bed, and walks onto the terrace, as he follows after her)**

 **Joe: *Wraps his arms around her*** What's the matter?

 **Vanessa:** I felt like an complete idiot for leaving you that day.

 **Joe:** It wasn't your fault, babe.

 **Vanessa:** Yes, it was. Because I didn't know that I was in certain danger or in grave danger.

 **Joe: *Turns her around*** Listen to me, you won't be in danger any-more, because I know for sure, that it was never your fault, that he kept you from coming to me.

 **Vanessa:** I know. I just didn't know what to do. He took me from my only family that cared about me more, and that family was yours, Joe. You were the only family that kept me going, and there was hope and faith. I just didn't know at the time, when you needed me most, and I needed you.

 **Joe:** So, we're your miracle, Vane?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, You are.

 **Joe: *Kisses her lips*** And you were mine, up until the moment you left me.

 **Vanessa:** I won't be doing that again.

 **Joe:** Believe me, I know you won't, because I don't plan on losing you again.

 **Vanessa:** I know.

 **Joe:** Now turn around.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **(She turns around, as he puts the necklace around her neck)**

 **Joe:** And promise me that you won't return it back?

 **Vanessa:** I intend to stick to that promise, Joe, because I made a mistake by giving it back in the first place.

 **Joe: *Touches her belly*** Oh.

 **Vanessa:** What is it?

 **Joe: *feels the baby kick*** They are nudger's aren't they?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, they are. And how how do you know their twins, Joe?

 **Joe:** Because I can tell that they are, Vane.

 **Vanessa:** Oh.

 **Joe: *Slides the promise ring back onto her finger*** They both belong to you, my beautiful fiancée.

 **Vanessa:** They do actually.

 **(He spots some standing behind her, as he shots her, when she collapses into Joe's arms, as Nick came out)**

 **Nick:** What just happened to her, Joe?

 **Joe:** Someone just tried to kill her, Nick. I need to get her out of here now, and I know that going to our place, is not safe, they'll try to kill her again. I need to take her to some place safer.

 **Nick:** And where will you take her to, Joe?

 **Joe:** I'll take her to Seattle. Their bound not to find us there.

 **Nick:** Oh. And what about us, Joe, your brothers?

 **Joe:** They'll follow us, Nick.

 **Nick:** Not if you hire a helping hand, Joe?

 **Joe:** I can't do that, Nick. Plus, our children will have to be born soon.

 **Nick:** And when will they be born, Joe?


	14. Chapter 14

**I can read your mind**

 **And I know your story**  
 **I see what you're going through, yeah**

 **It's an uphill climb**  
 **And I'm feeling sorry**  
 **But I know it will come to you, yeah**

 **Don't surrender**  
 **Cause you can win**  
 **In this thing called love**

 **When you want it the most**  
 **There's no easy way out**  
 **When you're ready to go**  
 **And your heart's left in doubt**  
 **Don't give up on your faith**  
 **Love comes to those who believe it**  
 **And that's the way it is**

 **When you question me**  
 **For a simple answer**  
 **I don't know what to say, no**

 **But it's plain to see**  
 **If you stick together**  
 **You're gonna find the way, yeah**

 **So don't surrender**  
 **Cause you can win**  
 **In this thing called love**

 **When you want it the most**  
 **There's no easy way out**  
 **When you're ready to go**  
 **And your heart's left in doubt**  
 **Don't give up on your faith**  
 **Love comes to those who believe it**  
 **And that's the way it is**  
 **That's the way it is**

 **When life is empty**  
 **With no tomorrow**  
 **And loneliness starts to call (loneliness starts to call)**

 **Baby don't worry**  
 **Forget your sorrow**  
 **Cause love's gonna conquer it all, all**

 **When you want it the most**  
 **There's no easy way out**  
 **When you're ready to go**  
 **And your heart's left in doubt**  
 **Don't give up on your faith**  
 **Love comes to those who believe it**  
 **(And that's the way it is**  
 **There's no easy way out**  
 **When you're ready to go**  
 **And your hearts left to doubt)**  
 **Don't give up on your faith**  
 **Love comes to those who believe it**  
 **And that's the way it is**  
 **That's the way it is**  
 **That's the way it is**  
 **Don't give up on your faith**  
 **Love comes to those who believe it**  
 **And that's the way it is**

* * *

 **(Previously on 'Jonessa: Wonderland High School: Part 1)**

 **Nurse Cindy:** She can't home, not until she's recovered her injuries.

 **Joe:** Well, there was this girl that I met named Alice, she pretended to love me, then left me, and I never told anyone what happened to us, or to her, and I felt utterly, stupid for dating a girl like her, and then I finally met the one girl that I've been waiting for, and that girl was the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but I kept on pushing her away, and that was when I lost her completely, after finding out from my mother's spirit that he was using her, and I vowed myself, to never let her go, which was you, Vanessa, and I don't want to lose you like that again, like I have already.

 **Vanessa: *Nods*** Yes. A thousand times yes.

 **Kevin:** Because when ever they met, I knew from the start that they were meant to be together as a couple, and they may have lost what they had before, but it seems like they gained it all back, because of what Ray did to her, and lastly, she forgave you, for what you did to her.

 **Mr. Jonas:** She will in her spare time. Right now, we've got your future sister-in-law to be, and my daughter-in-laws wedding to worry about.

 **Joe: *Shushes her*** I don't want to hear his name, darling. He left you in scratches and bruises from what he had done to you. I don't know what I'll do if I lost you, and the baby all in one day, and I can't live with that, because your both more important to me, than any other girls out there, who would try and steal me from you, but obviously, that won't work.

 **Joe:** Someone just tried to kill her, Nick. I need to get her out of here now, and I know that going to our place, is not safe, they'll try to kill her again. I need to take her to some place safer.

 **Nick:** And when will they be born, Joe?

* * *

 **Keep Holding On**

 **You're not alone**  
 **Together we stand**  
 **I'll be by your side**  
 **You know I'll take your hand**  
 **When it gets cold**

 **And it feels like the end**  
 **There's no place to go**  
 **You know I won't give in**  
 **No, I won't give in**

 **Keep holding on**  
 **'Cause you know we'll make it through**  
 **We'll make it through**  
 **Just stay strong**  
 **'Cause you know I'm here for you**  
 **I'm here for you**  
 **There's nothing you could say**  
 **Nothing you could do**  
 **There's no other way when it comes to the truth**  
 **So keep holding on**  
 **'Cause you know we'll make it through**  
 **We'll make it through**

 **So far away**  
 **I wish you were here**  
 **Before it's too late**  
 **This could all disappear**

 **Before the doors close**  
 **And it comes to an end**  
 **With you by my side, I will fight and defend**  
 **I'll fight and defend**  
 **Yeah, yeah**

 **Keep holding on**  
 **'Cause you know we'll make it through**

* * *

 **Joe's break down**

 **Joe: *Sighs*** I don't know. But when we both see the nurse tomorrow, we'll ask her.

 **Nick:** Okay. And is Vanessa breathing?

 **Joe:** Yes, but I don't know if she'll pull through this.

 **Nick:** She's a fighter, Joe. She'll make it through.

 **Joe:** And what if she doesn't make it, Nick. I can't lose her, like we lost our mother.

 **Nick:** Joe, you just have to pray, that she will make it, and...

 **Joe: *Panics*** Hope. why do you all keep saying that?

 **Nick:** Because it's what you need for her to make it through.

 **Joe:** Look, Nick, I'm just worried about her and our babies. I can't lose all three of them for good, when I need them the most, and what hurts more, is that I'll be losing them for good.

 **Nick:** Joe, I know. She's in a coma.

 **Joe:** And what do I do if she never wakes up from it,? She's the one person in my life that I can't live without.

 **Nick:** I believe you. But all you can hope for is that she makes it out alive, and I can tell your scared of losing her, in which you've so pointedly, pointed out for, but listen when I say this, she will pull through this, and will have to, because, she's got her future planned out with you, and can't afford to lose that to, because you love her.

 **Joe:** I know. I'm just scared of losing her, Nick. I lost her twice in two weeks to Ray, who abused her, and left her in cuts and bruises. I can't have that guy or whatever his name is, take her life away, right before my eyes.

 **Nick:** And it won't happen again, Joe.

 **Joe:** And how will you know that?

 **(Mr. Jonas joins them)**

 **Mr. Jonas:** Because she's still in the land of the living, which means her heart still beats for you, Joe.

 **Joe:** Oh.

 **Mr. Jonas: *Rubs his son's back*** You don't have to give up her yet, Joe. There's still a chance that she'll wake up from the coma.

 **Joe: *Begins to break down in tears*** I just want her to wake up, dad, but it's taking her along time.

 **Mr. Jonas: *Looks at Gabriella*** She'll wake up, Joe. There is a fate chance that she will, and when she does, you'll be the first person that she'll look to.

 **Joe:** I believe there is, like you said, dad. There is a chance, that she'll pull through this.

 **Mr. Jonas:** That's right, son.

 **(He leaves, as h** **e goes out onto balcony)**

 **Joe: *Makes a wish*** Please mother, make her wake up. I can't live without her in my life. She's pregnant, and I'm hoping that someone up there will save her, so please bring her to life, and out of the coma, there's still so much that I have to tell her. So please, please, bring her back home.

 **(His mothers spirit appears)**

 **Mrs. Jonas:** We're doing everything in our power to bring her back for you, Joe.

 **Joe: *Sighs*** Well, your not doing enough, mum.

 **Mrs. Jonas:** Joe, darling, we can't wake her up, but we can visit her as a memory.

 **Joe:** What do you mean?

 **Mrs. Jonas:** We trying to save her ourselves, by bringing her back to you, and her heart beats like a clock, just for you, darling.

 **Joe:** Okay. But why does it always have to be her getting cuts, or worse, killed?

 **Mrs. Jonas:** I don't son, but listen with your heart and have faith in her, and she'll pull through it, as her heart never stops beating for you, Joe.

 **Joe:** I will actually, and I'll have faith in her.

 **Mrs. Jonas:** Just remember she's apart of your life now, and never let her leave your side for a second, because she needs someone like you, Joe, and once she's woken up, she'll have forgotten all those that have hurted her, apart from you. She'll never forget about you, Joe, because she's to marry you.

 **Joe:** So, she'll only remember me and my family? But what about her mother and father?

 **Mrs. Jonas:** Yes, she'll remember you, your father and your brothers, but not her own family, because they only ever brought her pain, and tears, when her father said that he didn't want her home.

 **Joe:** Okay. But what her pregnancy, will she remember that?

 **Mrs. Jonas:** Yes, she will remember. She won't forget that, Joe.

 **Joe:** Okay, but can you visit her in her coma?

 **Mrs. Jonas:** I will.

 **(Her spirit disappears)**

* * *

 **Notice me**  
 **Take my hand**  
 **Why are we**  
 **Strangers when**  
 **Our love is strong**  
 **Why carry on without me**

 **Every time I try to fly I fall**  
 **Without my wings**  
 **I feel so small**  
 **I guess I need you baby**  
 **And every time I see**  
 **You in my dreams**  
 **I see your face**  
 **It's haunting me**  
 **I guess I need you baby**

 **I make-believe**  
 **That you are here**  
 **It's the only way**  
 **That I see clear**  
 **What have I done**  
 **You seem to move on easy**

 **Every time I try to fly I fall**  
 **Without my wings**  
 **I feel so small**  
 **I guess I need you baby**  
 **And every time I see**  
 **You in my dreams**  
 **I see your face**  
 **You're haunting me**  
 **I guess I need you baby**

 **I may have made it rain**  
 **Please forgive me**  
 **My weakness caused you pain**  
 **And this song's my sorry**

 **At night I pray**  
 **That soon your face will fade away**

 **Every time I try to fly I fall**  
 **Without my wings**  
 **I feel so small**  
 **I guess I need you baby**  
 **And every time I see**  
 **You in my dreams**  
 **I see your face**  
 **You're haunting me**  
 **I guess I need you baby**

* * *

 **Vanessa's coma**

 **(Vanessa wakes up)**

 **Vanessa: *Looks around*** Hello, is anyone here?

 **Andy:** Yes, I'm here.

 **Vanessa:** Where am I, Andy?

 **Andy:** Your in a place they call heaven.

 **Vanessa:** Oh. Do you mind telling me what happened to me?

 **Andy:** You were shot in the shoulder.

 **Vanessa:** By whom?

 **Andy:** By Ray.

 **Vanessa:** Who's he?

 **Andy:** You don't remember him, do you?

 **Vanessa:** No, I don't. Do mind telling me what the hell is happening to me?

 **Andy:** An angel spirit is erasing your memories, and her name is Charlotte Jonas.

 **(Joe's mother appears)**

 **Mrs. Jonas:** I'm your boyfriend's mother, Vanessa. He's told me so much about you.

 **Vanessa:** What has he told you?

 **Mrs. Jonas:** He's told me that your pregnant, and that he doesn't want you to leave him, my darling daughter-in-law, and I know you don't want to leave him to.

 **Vanessa:** Of course I don't. Because he's my only hope, in keeping me alive.

 **Mrs. Jonas:** Yes, and your to be married to him when you awaken.

 **Vanessa:** And how do you know that?

 **Mrs. Jonas:** Because he doesn't want to lose you, Vanessa, your apart of his life, and he doesn't want you to spend the rest of your life in pain, and I also don't.

 **Vanessa:** So what are you going to do about it?

 **Mrs. Jonas:** I'm erasing the bad memories of your enemies, and letting you keep the memories of Joe, because I believe in what is right, and what is easy for you to forget about.

 **Vanessa:** And will I live forever?

 **Mrs. Jonas:** Yes. You will live a long happy life with Joe, and as I said, when you awaken, he'll be waiting for you.

 **Vanessa:** What do you mean?

 **Mrs. Jonas:** He'll be holding your hand, and stroking your hair.

 **Vanessa:** And how will I get back to him?

 **Mrs. Jonas:** You can ever choose to stay or to go back. You choice.

 **Vanessa:** Is this real, or is it happening inside my head, or my mind?

 **Mrs. Jonas:** It's all happening inside your head, Vanessa, and Joe's waiting.

 **(A door begins to open, as she runs through it)**

* * *

 **Do me a favor**  
 **And tell me what you think about me**  
 **Tell me how you want this to be**  
 **Go out on a limb and just dream**

 **Paint a picture**  
 **Choose your colors extra wise**  
 **Especially what you put on my mind**  
 **Imagine what it be like to touch the sky, yeah, yeah**

 **Whoa oh, your thoughts are gonna pick me up**  
 **Do you know it's good to feel so much**

 **Whoa, you got my head in the clouds**  
 **Whoa, you got me thinking out loud**  
 **The more you dream about me the more I believe**  
 **That nothing's ever out of reach**  
 **So dream, dream, dream**

 **I breathe your visions**  
 **They pull me through the coldest of nights**  
 **They steer me towards that moment in time**  
 **When you show me what it means for you to be mine, yeah**  
 **Whoa, oh you're giving me the will to try**  
 **Do you know that there's happy in these eyes**

 **Whoa, you got my head in the clouds**  
 **Whoa, you got me thinking out loud**  
 **The more you dream about me the more I believe**  
 **That nothing's ever out of reach**  
 **So dream, dream, dream**

 **It's like my birthday**  
 **Every time you look at me**  
 **It's like the best thing**  
 **Every time that you dream, yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **Whoa oh, your thoughts are gonna pick me up**  
 **Do you know it's good to feel too much**

 **Whoa, you got my head in the clouds**  
 **Whoa, you got me thinking out loud**  
 **The more you dream about me the more I believe**  
 **That nothing's ever out of reach**  
 **So dream, dream, dream**

 **The more you dream about me the more that I believe**  
 **That nothing's ever out of reach**  
 **So dream, dream, dream,**  
 **Dream**

* * *

 **Bedroom**

 **(Joe takes Vanessa's hand in his)**

 **Joe: *Sobs/Strokes her hair*** Please baby, come back to me, Vanessa. I miss you not being able to talk to talk to me. I love you, just please don't leave. I need you.

 **Vanessa: *Moves her fingers***

 **Joe: *Holds her hand tightly*** Vanessa?

 **Vanessa: *Wakes up/reaches up to touch his face*** It's me, Joe.

 **Joe:** Your awake. you don't know how much I missed you, my beautiful wife-to be.

 **Vanessa:** Well, I'm here now, and I won't die on you. Because I would never leave you, Joe.

 **Joe: *Holds her hand*** And where else would you go, Vane?

 **Vanessa:** No, where, Joe, cause, you need me more than ever.

 **Joe:** You know I do.

 **Vanessa:** Yes, I do know that you do, my darling husband-to-be.

 **Joe:** I love you, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa:** I love you more, Joe.

 **Joe:** And I will never let anything happen to you.

 **Vanessa:** I know you won't.

 **Joe:** And I want to ask you something.

 **Vanessa:** You can ask me anything, Joe, I won't bite.

 **Joe:** Do you want to come to live in New Orleans with me?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, but I thought you were taking me to Seattle with you?

 **Joe:** I was going to, but people will follow us, and try to hurt you again.

 **Vanessa:** Okay. Just don't let me die on your watch, Joe.

 **Joe:** I won't, darling. You want to know why?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, I want to know why.

 **Joe:** Alright. Because your my one true love, and I don't want to waste another minute of not living with you, and our twins that we're about to have on June 27 2007.

 **Vanessa:** Which is a Friday?

 **Joe:** Yes.

 **Vanessa:** Joe, your like a doctor and husband to me.

 **Joe:** Yes, I am.

 **Vanessa:** And I love it.

 **Joe:** You do?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, and I won't have it any other way, because we belong together, and that's the way it's gonna be.

 **Joe:** yes, that's the way it is.

 **Vanessa:** By the way, I met your mother in my dream I had.

 **Joe:** You did? What did she say about me?

 **Vanessa:** She said that you didn't want me to live my life in pain, and I thank you both for saving my life, and she said when wake up that I am to be married to you, is that true?

 **Joe:** Yes, and you were in a coma for six hours.

 **Vanessa:** Six hours? Is that how long I was out for?

 **Joe:** Yes, but I'm glad that I finally have you back and safely in my arms, and in my bed.

 **Vanessa:** I'm glad that to, Joe.

 **Joe:** Do you you remember anything, that happened recently?

 **Vanessa:** No, all I remember is that I'm to be married to you, Joe. I don't remember anything else.

 **Joe: *Pulls her in for a hug*** I'm glad that you don't, beautiful.

 **Vanessa:** We're just like Romeo and Juliet.

 **Joe:** Yes, we are.

 **(She tries to sit up, as he stops her)**

 **Joe:** You shouldn't try that, because you still got the gun shot wound.

 **Vanessa:** I do remember that.

 **Joe:** You do?

* * *

 **Every night in my dreams**  
 **I see you, I feel you**  
 **That is how I know you, go on**

 **Far across the distance**  
 **And spaces between us**  
 **You have come to show you, go on**

 **Near, far, wherever you are**  
 **I believe that the heart does go on**  
 **Once more you open the door**  
 **And you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on**

 **Love can touch us one time**  
 **And last for a lifetime**  
 **And never let go till we're gone**

 **Love was when I loved you**  
 **One true time I hold you**  
 **In my life we'll always go on**

 **Near, far, wherever you are**  
 **I believe that the heart does go on**  
 **Once more you open the door**  
 **And you're here in my heart**  
 **And my heart will go on and on**

 **You're here, there's nothing I fear**  
 **And I know that my heart will go on**  
 **We'll stay forever this way**  
 **You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on**

* * *

 **Swimming Pool**

 **(Nick gets into the swimming pool)**

 **Kevin:** Do you suppose she's awake yet?

 **Nick:** Yes.

 **Kevin:** Oh, so I guess she doesn't remember anything at all?

 **Nick:** She will remember, Kevin. She's only forgetting about the bad stuff that has happened to her, and she would never remember what Ray did to her. It's for the best, if she forgets about him.

 **Kevin:** Good point. I'm going to get some drinks. Want one, Nick?

 **Nick:** Yes, please.

 **(Spots Joe carrying Vanessa)**

 **Nick:** How are you, Vanessa?

 **Vanessa:** I'm fine, just little bit saw.

 **Nick:** And how are the babies?

 **Vanessa:** Their fine, Nick.

 **Nick:** Joe, today's the day.

 **Joe:** I know. Me and her are to be married today.

 **Kevin:** I know.

 **(Joe Puts Vanessa's feet to the ground)**

 **Joe:** So who's going to marry us both?

 **(His mothers spirit appears)**

 **Mrs. Jonas:** I will.

 **Nick:** Why by the swimming and not at the church?

 **Mrs. Jonas:** Because I think here would be better, and my daughter-in-law is protected.

 **Nick:** Oh.

 **Mrs. Jonas:** Now let me do the honours okay?

 **Nick: *Gets out of the way*** Okay.

 **Mrs. Jonas:** Do you, Gabriella Georgia Rosalie Montez, take Joe Jonas to be your husband?

 **Vanessa:** I do.

 **Mrs. Montez:** And do you, Joe Jonas, take Gabriella Georgia Rosalie Montez to be your wife?

 **Joe:** I do.

 **Mrs. Jonas:** You may now kiss the bride.

 **(Joe kisses Vanessa)**

 **Vanessa:** I love you, Joe.

 **Joe:** I love you too, Vane.

 **(Mr. Jonas joins them all)**

 **Mr. Jonas:** How have you been, Charlotte?

 **Mrs. Jonas:** I've been good, and I see that our son has finally found his one true love, with our help to keep them together as we planned after all these years we've waited.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Yes.

 **Mrs. Jonas:** And when were you going to tell me that you and Joe wanted to get Vanessa's solo career up and running?

 **Mr. Jonas:** Um...

 **Mrs. Jonas:** 'Um' is not a word. Just tell me, Emmett.

 **Mr. Jonas:** It was because someone at Camp Rock heard her singing one day, and decided to tell us all about her beautiful amazing voice, also, Joe made her apart of this family, when her ex-boyfriend, Troy Bolton whacked on the shoulder, and causing her bleed, and she left multiple times, but she eventually stopped, because Joe saw the best in her.

 **Mrs. Jonas:** I know. And she makes him happy.

 **Mr. Jonas:** I knew you would say that, cause from the start, I know, that Stella wasn't the one for him.

 **Mrs. Jonas:** How so?

 **Mr. Jonas:** Because I recognised that she was using him, to make another boy at school jealous.

 **Mrs. Jonas:** Did he notice?

 **Mr. Jonas:** Yes, he did notice when Stella started bullying our daughter-in-law.

 **Mrs. Jonas:** I knew from the moment I died that he would fall in love with the wrong girl, and that girl was Stella. But then, our new future daughter-in-law showed up, and made our darling Joe smile for the very first time in forever, when she arrived from Albuquerque.

 **Mr. Jonas:** How did you know that she moved from Albuquerque, Charlotte?

 **Mrs. Jonas:** Because she was going through a difficult time herself.

 **Mr. Jonas:** How so?

 **Mrs. Jonas:** Because she was getting bullied by Sharpay Evans, including Troy Bolton in this situation, so I sent the letter to her mother, and got her to come here, where she belonged.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Your right about that. She does belong here with us, because she's apart of the family now.

 **(She disappears)**

* * *

 **I remember life before**  
 **Far away dreams and locking doors**  
 **Then you came**  
 **Then you came**

 **Afraid to fall**  
 **To be free**  
 **Always my own worst enemy**  
 **That isn't what**  
 **What you see**

 **I took time to realize**  
 **That I couldn't do it by myself**  
 **Myself**

 **There's no gravity**  
 **When you're next to me**  
 **You always break my fall**  
 **Like a parachute**  
 **When you're holding me**  
 **So weightless I can barely breathe**  
 **You always break my fall**  
 **My fall**  
 **Like a parachute**  
 **You're my parachute**

 **With you it all begins**  
 **Feeling okay in my own skin**  
 **So alive**  
 **I'm so alive**

 **I know**  
 **This life isn't gonna be perfect**  
 **The ups and downs are gonna be worth it**

 **As long as I'm**  
 **I'm with you**

 **There's no gravity**  
 **When you're next to me**  
 **You always break my fall**  
 **Like a parachute**  
 **When you're holding me**  
 **So weightless I can barely breathe**  
 **You always break my fall**  
 **My fall**  
 **You're my parachute**

 **When I'm standing at the edge it's such a long way down**  
 **And I second guess myself you better catch me now**  
 **Woah woah woah woah**  
 **Then I touch the ground**

 **There's no gravity**  
 **When you're next to me**  
 **You always break my fall**  
 **Like a parachute**  
 **When you're holding me**  
 **So weightless I can barely breathe**  
 **You always break my fall**  
 **My fall**  
 **Like a parachute**  
 **You're my parachute**

* * *

 **Joe and Vanessa**

 **(Joe picks Vanessa up, and carries her upstairs)**

 **Joe:** We're officially married now, darling.

 **Vanessa:** Yes, we are.

 **Joe:** So, where do we go from here?

 **Vanessa:** To New Orleans to start my singing and duet career up.

 **Joe:** Yes, because that was where I was suppose to take you when we first started each other.

 **Vanessa:** I know.

 **Joe: *Lays her down/notices some dry blood*** Do you want me to get a cloth and clean that of for you, my love?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, please.

 **Joe: *Goes into the bathroom/grabs a cloth*** Does it still hurt?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, it does, Joe.

 **Joe: *Starts to clean the dry blood away*** Tell me if it hurts okay?

 **Vanessa: *Winces*** Okay.

 **Joe:** I'll sooth it with circles for you, if you want me too, okay?

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **(He puts his hand over the gun shot wound, and rubs soothing circles around it)**

 **Joe:** Is this better?

 **Vanessa:** It feels better when your here, Joe.

 **Joe:** That's why I'm here for you, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa: *Feels their baby move*** I know, because with you, we are unbreakable, Joe.

 **Joe:** Yes, we are, darling.

 **(She sees the look on his face)**

 **Vanessa:** What is it, Joe?

 **Joe:** I just can't believe that you are finally mine, baby.

 **Vanessa:** I can't believe it either.

 **Joe:** I know.

 **(Sees the scars that Ray gave her)**

 **Joe:** I promise you that I won't let that beast hurt you or our babies that are growing inside you.

 **Vanessa:** Who are we talking about?

 **Joe:** No-one. Forget I said anything, honey.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **Joe: *Puts the cloth into the basket/walks back to her*** I will love you for a thousand years.

 **Vanessa:** And I'll love you too.

 **(He lays down beside her/puts his hand on her belly)**

 **Joe:** These babies are our blessings.

 **Vanessa:** They certainly are, baby.

 **Joe: *** **Feels one of them kick*** It feels like their playing sucker in there.

 **Vanessa:** Believe me, it feels like they are.

 **Joe:** I was thinking that, just in case they arrive, we should use a code name.

 **Vanessa:** What code name?

 **Joe:** Something that says the babies are coming.

 **Vanessa:** How about screaming, honey?

 **Joe:** Sometimes that works, but I mean an actual code for it.

 **Vanessa:** How about this?

 **Joe:** Okay, say it.

 **Vanessa: *Shouts*** They babies are coming.

 **Joe:** That's better.

 **Vanessa:** I know.

 **Joe:** Do want to go back to our our house, Darling?

 **Vanessa:** Yes.

 **(She gets up, when she almost collapses, when he grabs her arm)**

 **Joe:** Easy, baby.

 **Vanessa: *Tries to walk again/fails.*** Joe, why do I get the feeling that I can't walk any more?

 **Joe:** I don't know, Vane.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **Joe: *Picks her up/Carries her downstairs.*** You will gain your walking back when your legs are ready to.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **Joe:** So, what else did my mother say?

 **Vanessa:** She said that you could never live without me, Joe, and I, saw a door open, and it led me back to you, and I felt your hand, like she had said to me, after I was shot, I can't remember whom, because I quickly forgot everything that happened to me today, and the bleeding out.

 **Joe:** Oh, and before that?

 **Vanessa:** There was some guy named Andy, whom I never met before.

 **Joe:** Andy who?

 **Vanessa:** Andy Jacobson, ring a bell?


	15. Chapter 15

**[Verse 1]**

 **I've been here in this place**

 **I've been stuck in this space**

 **Like a ghost that's been missing its life**

 **Silent words in my mouth**

 **Yeah, they want to scream out**

 **And I'll leave my old shadow behind**

 **In my heart and out of my mind**

 **Oh-woah**

 **[Chorus]**

 **I'll go, but I won't go quietly**

 **Go down, but I'll go down fighting**

 **Don't know where, don't know why**

 **But I can't go back, back to the way I was**

 **I'll show who I am from the inside**

 **Gonna take my walk on the wild side**

 **Don't know where, don't know why**

 **But I can't go back, back to the way I was**

 **[Refrain]**

 **Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh**

 **Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh**

 **Oh-woah, oh-woah**

 **No, I can't go back, back to the way I was**

 **[Verse 2]**

 **I'm the leaf, I'm a seed**

 **That's been waiting for spring**

 **I'm a girl reinventing herself**

 **We might fall, we might rise**

 **We are all butterflies**

 **Breaking free from our jars on the shelf**

 **Finding out the truth for ourselves**

 **Oh-woah**

 **[Chorus]**

 **I'll go, but I won't go quietly**

 **Go down, but I'll go down fighting**

 **Don't know where, don't know why**

 **But I can't go back, back to the way I was**

 **I'll show who I am from the inside**

 **Gonna take my walk on the wild side**

 **Don't know where, don't know why**

 **But I can't go back, back to the way I was**

 **[Refrain]**

 **Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh**

 **Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh**

 **Oh-woah, oh-woah**

 **No, I can't go back, back to the way I was**

* * *

 _ **Kevin:** Because when ever they met, I knew from the start that they were meant to be together as a couple, and they may have lost what they had before, but it seems like they gained it all back, because of what Ray did to her, and lastly, she forgave you, for what you did to her._

 _ **Mr. Jonas:** She will in her spare time. Right now, we've got your future sister-in-law to be, and my daughter-in-laws wedding to worry about._

 _ **Joe: *Shushes her*** I don't want to hear his name, darling. He left you in scratches and bruises from what he had done to you. I don't know what I'll do if I lost you, and the baby all in one day, and I can't live with that, because your both more important to me, than any other girls out there, who would try and steal me from you, but obviously, that won't work._

 _ **Joe:** Someone just tried to kill her, Nick. I need to get her out of here now, and I know that going to our place, is not safe, they'll try to kill her again. I need to take her to some place safer._

 _ **Nick:** And when will they be born, Joe?_

 _ **Vanessa:** Andy Jacobson, ring a bell?_

 **Joe:** Yes, his name does ring a bell.

 **Vanessa:** Do you know him?

 **Joe:** Yes, I do.

 **Vanessa:** How so?

 **Joe:** Because he use to work with me and my brothers.

 **Vanessa:** Oh.

 **Joe:** And how did he end up in your dream, Vane?

 **Vanessa:** I don't know.

 **Joe:** Oh, okay. Plus, we've got a Doctor's appointment today.

 **Vanessa:** We have?

 **Joe:** Yes, we do, my love.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **Joe:** Are you sure you can walk yet, honey?

 **Vanessa: *Sighs.*** I guess I could give it a try.

 **(He puts her feet to the ground, as she begins to find some strength in her walking again)**

 **Vanessa: *Smiles*** I am finally walking again.

 **Joe:** Yes, you are.

 **Vanessa:** Okay, and are we going to Orlando after the appointment?

 **Joe:** I nearly forgot about that, Vane, and thank you for reminding me. We are going to Orlando.

 **Vanessa:** When?

 **Joe:** After you appointment for the babies.

 **Vanessa:** Alrighty then.

 **(They go into the kitchen)**

 **Joe:** Would you like some pancakes with syrup?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, I would love that, Joe. Why?

 **Joe:** Because I was suppose to take you to a fancy restaurant.

 **Vanessa:** I know you did, but I know that you didn't mean to forget about it, my honey to the bee.

 **Joe:** That's song quote, isn't it?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, it is.

* * *

Mmmm mmmm mmmm  
Come on, buzz me up to heaven baby  
Mmmm mmmm mmmm  
Come on, buzz me up to heaven

I've been missing you I should be kissing you  
Honey to the bee that's you for me  
I wouldn't tell a lie got a love I can't deny  
Honey to the bee that's you for me  
Honey to the bee that's you for me  
Honey to the bee

I close my eyes and I see you clear  
It feels like you're lying here  
All the things I want to say come and go  
Easy as the breeze those words just flow  
I float on air light as a feather  
Your love so sweet like an open flower  
I'm dizzy from the time we spent together  
I need that honey drip every hour

I'm thinking about your sugar lips  
Got a feeling for you now that's so strong  
I'm dreaming of the candy in your finger tips  
Baby don't stay away from me for too long

I've been missing you I should be kissing you  
Honey to the bee that's you for me  
I wouldn't tell a lie got a love I can't deny  
Honey to the bee that's you for me  
Honey to the bee that's you for me  
Honey to the bee

Mmmm mmmm mmmm  
Come on, buzz me up to heaven baby  
Mmmm mmmm mmmm  
Come on, buzz me up to heaven baby

You make me smile though you're far away  
I hear your voice like it was yesterday  
All the things you do make me feel so fine  
I want to tell the world about a love that's mine  
These wings to fly are gonna last forever  
'cause one by one my dreams come true  
And I touch the sky whenever we're together  
I can't believe the joy I get with you

I'm thinking about your sugar lips  
Got a feeling for you now that's so strong  
I'm dreaming of the candy in your finger tips  
Baby don't stay away from me for too long

I've been missing you I should be kissing you  
Honey to the bee that's you for me  
I wouldn't tell a lie got a love I can't deny  
Honey to the bee that's you for me

I've been missing you I should be kissing you  
Honey to the bee that's you for me  
I wouldn't tell a lie got a love I can't deny  
Honey to the bee that's you for me  
Honey to the bee that's you for me  
Honey to the bee come on and buzz me

you're the only one who can get me there  
(heaven) when you gonna hear my prayer, yeah?  
(heaven) you're the only one who can get me there  
(heaven) when you gonna hear my prayer, yeah?

I'm thinking about your sugar lips  
Got a feeling for you now that's so strong  
I'm dreaming of the candy in your finger tips  
Baby don't stay away from me for too long

I've been missing you I should be kissing you  
Honey to the bee that's you for me  
I wouldn't tell a lie got a love I can't deny  
Honey to the bee that's you for me

I'm thinking about your sugar lips  
Got a feeling for you now that's so strong  
I'm dreaming of the candy in your finger tips  
Baby don't stay away from me for too long

I've been missing you I should be kissing you  
Honey to the bee that's you for me  
I wouldn't tell a lie got a love I can't deny  
Honey to the bee that's you for me  
Honey to the bee that's you for me  
Honey to the bee

Honey to the bee that's you for me  
Honey to the bee that's you for me  
Honey to the bee

* * *

 **The Restaurant**

 **(Vanessa and Joe drive to the restaurant)**

 **Vanessa:** ***Sighs***

 **Joe:** What is it, baby?

 **Vanessa:** I never got to ask you what your favourite meal of the day was.

 **Joe:** That's because you never asked me.

 **Vanessa:** Oh.

 **Joe:** Do you suppose that when our children are born, they'll end up just like us?

 **Vanessa:** No, they won't. Not unless, we can trust them to make their own choices, and get boyfriends or girlfriends.

 **Joe:** That's the truth.

 **Vanessa: *the babies kick again.*** Yeah, it is.

 **(A waitress comes up to them)**

 **Waitress 1:** There's a strange man watching you both from over there.

 **Vanessa:** ***Confused*** Huh...

 **(The strange man walks over to them)**

 **Man 1:** I heard that you were in trouble, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa:** Trouble, what kind of trouble is he talking about, Joe?

 **Joe:** I don't known.

 **Man 1:** I'm talking about the boy that gave you that scar.

 **Vanessa:** Oh, and who are you?

 **Man 1:** My name is Ethan Lakeman

 **Vanessa:** Ethan, as in Ethan I knew from preschool in New Orleans?

 **Ethan:** Yes. You remember me?

 **Vanessa:** I do remember, we used to be friends, how did you get here, Ethan?

 **Ethan:** My girlfriend and my family moved here, after you left to go to Albuquerque.

 **Joe:** And who's his girlfriend, Vane?

 **Vanessa:** Shelby Jacobson, Andy's possible sister.

 **Joe:** Oh.

 **Vanessa:** Is she here with you, Ethan?

 **Ethan:** Yes, she's ordering hers and my food.

 **Vanessa:** Has she spoken to anyone?

 **Ethan:** No, but she ask me about you, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa:** What about me, Ethan?

 **(Shelby joins them)**

 **Shelby:** Hi, Vanessa?

 **Vanessa:** Hi, Shelby.

 **Shelby:** I haven't seen you since preschool.

 **Vanessa:** That's because I moved to Albuquerque, and how have you been?

 **Shelby:** Fine. But not so great.

 **Vanessa:** Why?

 **Shelby:** Can I speak to your husband for bit?

 **Joe: *Whispers into Vanessa's ear quietly.*** Sorry, but I can't speak to her, Vane. I'm off limits remember.

 **Vanessa:** He doesn't want to speak to you, Shelby.

 **Shelby: *Walks away.*** Okay.

 **Ethan:** Don't you think that was a little harsh, Vane?

 **Vanessa:** It's not my fault. He told me that he didn't want to speak to her, Eth. So, don't blame me.

 **(He leaves, to go and sit back at his table)**

 **Joe:** Thank you, for telling her that, Vane.

 **Vanessa:** Your welcome, Joey.

 **Waitress 1:** Can I take your orders please?

 **Joe:** Sure. Can we have two plates of pancakes please?

 **Waitress 1:** Coming right up.

 **(She leaves)**

 **Joe:** How did Ethan know you, Vane?

 **Vanessa:** We used to go to the same school, and he helped me with my homework, also, he told me to speak up a lot, and never let me fall, like you encouraged me to let things go, even, you do find away to brighten up my day, without the hating, hurting and painful stuff that would've hurt me in any way.

 **Joe:** That's also true.

 **Vanessa:** Believe me, it is, Joe.

 **Joe:** Who did he used to hang around with mainly, apart from you?

 **Vanessa:** He used to hang around with a girl named Becky and a boy named Bradley. Before he met me.

 **Joe:** Oh. And after?

 **Vanessa:** It seemed to me that Ethan was having a rough day, because he would always come in with tears running down her face.

 **Joe:** Did you love him more than a friend?

 **Vanessa:** No, because he never liked me at all.

 **Joe:** And after that?

 **Vanessa:** He did then, Joe. But it was a long time ago.

 **Joe:** Do you feel for him?

 **Vanessa:** No, I never did, Joe. Because he was under Shelby's spell, until eventually, I fell apart. He was never the one for me, apart from you, Joe.

 **Joe:** You trust me more than him, just say it.

 **Vanessa:** I do trust you more than him, Joe. You and me have chemistry.

 **(He leans over the table, and kisses her lips)**

 **Joe: *sits back down.*** I love you, Vane.

 **Vanessa:** I love you, Joe.

* * *

 **Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true**  
 **Deep down inside we want to believe they still do**  
 **In our secretest heart, it's our favourite part of the story**  
 **Let's just admit we all want to make it too**

 **Ever ever after**  
 **If we just don't get it our own way**  
 **Ever ever after**  
 **It may only be a wish away**

 **Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve**  
 **Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe**  
 **Unafraid, unashamed**  
 **There is joy to be claimed in this world**  
 **You even might wind up being glad to be you**

 **Ever ever after**  
 **Though the world will tell you it's not smart**

 **Ever ever after**  
 **The world can be yours if you let your heart**  
 **Believe in ever after**

 **No wonder your heart feels it's flying**  
 **Your head feels it's spinning**  
 **Each happy ending's a brand new beginning**  
 **Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through**

 **To ever ever after**  
 **Forever could even start today**  
 **Ever ever after**  
 **Maybe it's just one wish away**  
 **Your ever ever after**

 **(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)**

 **Oh, for ever ever after**

* * *

 **(Waitress returns with their food)**

 **Joe:** Thank you.

 **Waitress 1:** Your welcome.

 **Vanessa:** Thank you.

 **Waitress 1:** Your welcome.

 **(She leaves)**

 **Joe:** How does your shoulder feel, Vanessa?

 **Vanessa:** It's still sore, but I guess the amnesia is starting to wear off a little bit.

 **Joe:** I guess it is, Vane.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **(She throws up into her mouth, and runs to the toilet, as he follows her)**

 **Joe:** Remember what I said?

 **Vanessa:** ***Throws up*** Yes.

 **Joe:** And what was it I said before?

 **Vanessa:** You said that I was going to have it for awhile, until it's finished with.

 **Joe:** Yes.

 **Vanessa: *Turns the tap on.*** Okay.

 **Joe:** What are you doing?

 **Vanessa:** Taking the sick out of my mouth.

 **Joe:** Oh, Okay.

 **Joe:** Yes.

 **Vanessa: *Gurgles/spits***

 **Joe: *Grabs some tissue.***

 **Vanessa: *turns around.***

 **Joe: *Wipes her mouth.*** I got it, darling.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **Joe: *Touches her stomach.*** We'll never let any harm come to you both, our little angels.

 **Vanessa:** Your right about that. Protection is our highest priority today.

 **Joe:** Yes, it is, babe.

 **(They make their way back to the table.)**

 **Vanessa:** I truly, madly, deeply, love you, Joe.

 **Joe:** So do I.

 **Vanessa:** I know.

 **Joe:** I'm glad that we're married, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa:** Why?

 **Joe:** Because you were hurt by me multiple times, but you still forgave me, Vane. And you saw the real me, and just being around you, makes me see clearly, and I don't have to keep pushing you away, cause, I'm letting you back in my life, and you know exactly how to get to me, and just like that, we're magical, and we have keen spirit, and whenever we're together, we're stronger than ever before.

 **Vanessa:** Yes, we are. We're unbreakable, and unstoppable.

 **Joe:** Yes, we are family.

 **Vanessa:** You mean we're about to be a family?

 **Joe:** That I do mean, Joe.

 **Vanessa:** Alrighty then. Isn't it amazing how we always understand each other?

 **Joe:** Yes, it is. Why do you think that, honey?

 **Vanessa:** Because I know in my heart that we were meant to be, and people never saw it coming, apart from your brothers.

 **Joe:** That's true, because they know we are stronger together, than we are alone, and our love is a blessing for us, and only us, and I'll admire that forever.

 **Vanessa:** Good point, Joe.

 **Joe:** I'll take that as a compliment, Vane.

 **Vanessa: *Starts eating her food.*** So what made you fall in love with me, Joe?

 **Joe:** You're eyes, and every inch of you too.

 **Vanessa:** So, you fell for all of me?

 **Joe:** Yes, Vane. Your beautiful to me.

 **Vanessa:** I know I am.

 **Joe:** We better hurry up and finish our food if we want to beat the traffic, to get to our hospital appointment for 10:30 sharp.

 **Vanessa:** I think we should, Joe. And I love you forever, until the day we die.

 **Joe:** Fair point well made, darling, and I never want you too leave me. I want you to stay, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa:** I'll die with you, Joe.

 **Joe:** So will I. But that's years away, Vane. God hasn't decided on our faith yet, on where or what year we'll die. Our time will come to us eventually, darling.

 **(He gets up, and pays for their food)**

 **Joe:** Let's jet.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

* * *

 **I really wanna stop but I just got the taste for it**  
 **I feel like I could fly with the boy on the moon**  
 **So honey hold my hand, you like making me wait for it**  
 **I feel like I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah**

 **Late night watching television**  
 **But how'd we get in this position**  
 **It's way too soon, I know this isn't love**  
 **But I need to tell you something**

 **I really really really really really really like you**  
 **And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?**  
 **I really really really really really really like you**  
 **And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?**

 **Oh did I say too much?**  
 **I'm so in my head**  
 **When we're outta touch (outta touch)**  
 **I really really really really really really like you**  
 **And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?**

 **It's like everything you say is a sweet revelation**  
 **All I wanna do is get into your head**  
 **Yeah we could stay alone, you and me and this temptation**  
 **Sipping on your lips, hanging on by a thread, baby**

 **Late night watching television**  
 **But how'd we get in this position**  
 **It's way too soon, I know this isn't love (no)**  
 **But I need to tell you something**

 **I really really really really really really like you**  
 **And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?**  
 **I really really really really really really like you**  
 **And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?**

 **Oh did I say too much?**  
 **I'm so in my head**  
 **When we're outta touch (when we're outta touch)**  
 **I really really really really really really like you**  
 **And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?**

 **Who gave you eyes like that, said you could keep them?**  
 **I dunno how to act or if I should be leavin'**  
 **I'm running outta time, going outta my mind**  
 **I need to tell you something, yeah I need to tell you something**  
 **Yeah**

 **I really really really really really really like you**  
 **And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?**  
 **I really really really really really really like you**  
 **And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?**

 **Oh I did say too much? (did I say too much?)**  
 **I'm so in my head (I'm so in my head)**  
 **When we're outta touch (when we're outta touch)**  
 **I really really really really really really like you**  
 **And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?**

 **I really really really really really really like you**  
 **And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too? (yeah I need to tell you something)**  
 **I really really really really really really like you**  
 **And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?**

* * *

 **The appointment.**

 **(Nurse Cindy comes out of the room)**

 **Nurse Cindy:** ***Calls*** Vanessa Jonas?

 **Vanessa:** Coming.

 **(Joe helps her out of the seat)**

 **Nurse Cindy:** Has she been recovering, Joe?

 **Joe:** Yes, she has. She told me that she has amnesia, is that true?

 **Nurse Cindy:** When you brought her in that day, she did, and possibly still has. Why do you ask?

 **Joe:** Because she was highly aware of it this morning.

 **Nurse Cindy:** Oh. By the way, it's my last day.

 **Vanessa:** Your leaving?

 **Nurse Cindy:** ***Nods*** Yes. I'm moving to Forks.

 **Vanessa:** Where about in Forks, Cindy?

 **Nurse Cindy:** I don't know. But there's another nurse filling in for me.

 **Joe:** Is it Nurse Rick?

 **Nurse Cindy:** Maybe. I'm not sure.

 **(Nurse Jack joins them)**

 **Nurse Jack:** I'll be nursing you, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa:** Okay, and how comes the last time I was here you never spoke?

 **Nurse Jack:** It was because I was so very busy with other patients.

 **Vanessa:** Alright.

 **(Nurse Cindy leaves as a doctor joins them)**

 **Doctor Erickson:** Good morning, I'm Carlisle Erickson. I'll be your doctor for today.

 **Vanessa:** Okay. Have I seen you before?

 **Doctor Erickson:** No. But I'm new here, and I'll be taking over from Doctor Ivy.

 **Joe:** Okay.

 **Doctor Erickson: *Checks Vanessa's gun shot wound.*** It appears to be healing up very well, and the amnesia shot seems to be wearing off, since you were last here with some else.

 **Joe:** Carlisle, can I have a private word with you?

 **Doctor Erickson:** Sure.

 **(They go outside and close the door)**

 **Joe:** You do realise she can't remember the person's name?

 **Doctor Erickson:** Yes, why do you say that?

 **Joe:** Because ever since the incident, she cannot not remember the last person she was with, and I prefer it, if you don't mention the person's name to.

 **Doctor Erickson:** Alright, I won't mention a thing to her.

 **Joe:** And plus, the last she was with that person, he beated her up pretty badly, and I don't want her living in pain, and she's suffered enough it, and in a couple of months time, she'll be giving birth to twins.

 **Doctor Erickson:** I know. Nurse Cindy should me a picture of them not so long ago.

 **Joe:** She did?

 **Doctor Erickson:** Yes, she did. And she lied to you-know-who about them being his, because the day you walked out of here to go home. She had told you were the father to the twins, and we kept the results so you can look at them together, but Vanessa showed no interest in him, which meant...

 **Joe: *Looks down at the paper.*** They belonged to me all along.

 **Doctor Erickson:** Yes, they are.

 **Joe:** Okay. And plus, we'll be going to Orlando for a day.

 **Doctor Erickson:** You are?

 **Joe:** Yes, it's to start her solo career and duet career with me, and she'll be going on tour with me around Europe.

 **Doctor Erickson:** Good luck to her.

 **(They good back into the room)**

 **Doctor Erickson: *Examines her again.*** Joe here tells me that your starting your solo career and duet career with him for the future. Is that true?

 **Vanessa: *Nods*** Yes, it is true.

 **Doctor Erickson:** When do you both leave?

 **Vanessa:** After this appointment, and hope to be back by tomorrow morning.

 **Doctor Erickson:** Okay. And will you be available on Wednesday?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, I will be.

 **Doctor Erickson:** Now can you lay down for me, sweetie?

 **Vanessa: *Lays down.*** Okay.

 **Doctor Erickson: *Looks over at Nurse Jack*** Could you bring the ultra-sound machine in for me please?

 **Nurse Jack:** Sure.

 **(He leaves to get the ultra-sound)**

 **Doctor Erickson:** How long have you both been married for?

 **Joe:** Two days.

 **Doctor Erickson:** Oh.

 **(Nurse Jack comes back into the room, with ultra-sound machine)**

 **Vanessa: *Rolls up t-shirt as Joe holds her hand.***

 **Doctor Erickson: *Turns the ultra-sound machine/gloves on/lays gel onto her belly/begins scanning her abdomen.*** See the two heads, Joe?

 **Joe:** Yes.

 **Doctor Erickson:** Congratulations, you've got twins.

 **Joe: *Strokes Vanessa's hair.*** Isn't that wonderful, darling?

 **Vanessa: *Smiles*** Yes.

 **Joe:** You blessed me with twins.

 **Vanessa:** Yep, I sure did.

 **Doctor Erickson:** Wouldn't you like to know the Gender?

 **Joe:** Yes, please.

 **Doctor Erickson:** It's another girl.

 **Joe:** I love you, Vanessa.

 **(Doctor Erickson gets up/switches the machine off/rolls it out of the room, as Nurse Jack takes it away)**

 **Doctor Erickson:** I hope you have a wonderful time in Orlando.

 **Vanessa:** We will do.

 **Doctor Erickson:** And I hope you have a great solo career and duet career, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa:** I will do, Carlisle.

 **(He leaves the room, when Joe clears away the gel, and kisses her belly)**

 **Joe:** These girls are our little angels.

 **Vanessa:** Believe me, they are, Joe. Their both are going to be good girls.

 **Joe:** Yes, they will. Now let's get going if we are oughta bet the traffic jam, before noon.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

* * *

Lying in my bed  
I hear the clock tick and think of you  
Caught up in circles  
Confusion is nothing new  
Flashback  
Warm nights almost left behind  
Suitcase of memories  
Time after

Sometimes you picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me  
I can't hear what you've said  
Then you say: go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds

 _[Chorus 2x]_  
If you're lost, you can look  
And you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall, i will catch you  
I'll be waiting  
Time after time

After my picture fades  
And darkness has turned to gray  
Watching through windows  
You're wondering if i'm ok  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time

 _[Chorus]_  
If you're lost, you can look  
And you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall, i will catch you  
I'll be waiting  
Time after time

You said: go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds

 _[Chorus 2x]_  
If you're lost, you can look  
And you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall, i will catch you  
I'll be waiting  
Time after time

* * *

 **Back on the motorway.**

 **(Joe and Vanessa get into the car)**

 **Joe and Vanessa: *Slams the door***

 **Vanessa:** What do you think it'll be like, Joe?

 **Joe:** You've never been there?

 **Vanessa:** No. It's my first time.

 **Joe:** It is?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, because when I was little, I never went.

 **Joe:** So where did go to?

 **Vanessa:** I went to the Grand Canyon, and Las Vegas, but never anywhere else for that matter.

 **Joe:** Did you ever go anywhere else after that?

 **Vanessa:** Nope.

 **Joe: *Drives passed the motels/thinks.*** I hope Ray gets what he deserves for hurting you, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa:** What's the matter, Joe? I can tell there's something troubling you.

 **Joe:** Vanessa, it's nothing. It's really nothing. I can't even tell you.

 **Vanessa:** Okay, I'll stop asking you then.

 **Joe:** Alright.

 **Vanessa:** I love you, Joe.

 **Joe:** I love you too, Vanessa.

 **(He parks into a parking lot to order some lunch)**

 **Joe:** What would you like to eat, Vanessa?

 **Vanessa:** Just fries.

 **Joe:** Okay.

 **Male: *Speaking through the Microphone*** Can I take your order please?

 **Joe:** Can I have a box of fries on there own? And some drinks please?

 **Male:** Sure, what kind of drinks?

 **Vanessa:** I'll take a juice, and water please.

 **Male:** Coming right up. That'll be fifteen pounds please.

 **Vanessa:** Okay, here you go.

 **Male:** ***Hands them the food/takes the change*** Have a nice day.

 **(Joe drives back onto the motorway)**

 **Vanessa: *Falls asleep/lays her head on his shoulder.***

 **Joe:** Get some sleep, Vane. I'll soon be pulling into a motel for the night.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **(She falls into a deep sleep, as he kisses her forehead.)**

 **(He sees motel and an empty car park, and parks in it)**

 **Joe: *Switches the engine off/gets out/slams the door/goes around to the passenger side door/opens it/shakes her.*** Darling, it's time to wake up, we're at the motel lot.

 **Vanessa: *Stretches out.*** We are?

 **Joe: *takes her into his arms/kicks the door with his foot.*** Yes, we are.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **(Joe carries Vanessa when he walks into the receptionist)**

 **Joe:** Can I have a room for two please?

 **Receptionist:** Yes, here's a key. It's the one on the left that you want. Enjoy your stay.

 **Joe:** We will.

 **(He puts Vanessa feet onto the floor, as she wrapped her arms around him)**

 **Joe: *Opens the motel's door/goes in.*** Wow.

 **Vanessa: *Walks in*** Wow.

 **Joe:** I know, and it's all for us.

 **Vanessa:** Believe me, I know it is.

 **Joe: *wraps his arms around*** I really do love you, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa:** I really do love you too, my darling, Joe.

 **Joe: *Bends down/puts his head to her stomach*** fourteen miles to go, and we'll be in Orlando.

 **Vanessa: *Runs a hand through his hair.*** I know we will, darling.

 **Joe: *Pulls her down gently/pins her to the floor/kisses her.*** I wish I knew what was going on in that beautiful mind of yours, my honey to the bee.

 **Vanessa: *Deepens it.*** So do I, love.

 **(He gets off her, and helps up)**

 **Joe:** What do you want for dinner?

* * *

This is a story about a girl named Lucky

Early morning, she wakes up  
Knock, knock, knock on the door  
It's time for make-up, perfect smile  
It's you they're all waiting for  
They go  
Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?  
And they say

She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night?

Lost in an image, in a dream  
But there's no one there to wake her up  
And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning  
But tell me what happens when it stops?  
They go  
Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?  
And they say

She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night?

Best actress, and the winner is Lucky  
I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for Lucky  
Oh my god here she comes

Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?  
She is so lucky, but why does she cry?  
If there is nothing missing in her life  
Why do tears come at night?

And they say she's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night?

She's so lucky  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night?

* * *

 **L.A**

 **(Nick and Kevin)**

 **Nick:** Do you know if they'll be in Orlando by now, Kevin?

 **Kevin:** Yes, where else are they gonna, Nick? To the North Pole?

 **Nick: *Laughs.*** No.

 **Kevin:** Okay.

 **Nick:** And our mother was right about one thing, and one thing only, Kevin.

 **Kevin:** And what was she right about, Nick?

 **Nick:** That they make each other.

 **Kevin:** That they do.

 **Nick:** I know.

 **Kevin:** Vanessa never thanked Stella for helping you two rescue her.

 **Nick:** She probably will someday, Kevin.

 **Kevin:** Your right.

 **(Mr. Jonas joins them both)**

 **Mr. Jonas:** Did you see where Joe and Vanessa went?

 **Nick:** No.

 **Kevin:** They left this morning to go to the hospital, and to go to Orlando, why?

 **Mr. Jonas:** Because there's been a tornado sitting in Oklahoma.

 **Kevin:** There has?

 **Mr. Jonas:** Yes. I'm just hoping that they are safe and sound, from it.

 **Kevin:** Dad, they will be. Don't they have a security guard named Luke Justice, to look after them both, whilst their in Orlando together?

 **Mr. Jonas:** Your right about that, Kevin.

 **Kevin:** I know.

 **(Mrs Jonas's spirit appears again)**

 **Mrs. Jonas:** They haven't reached Oklahoma yet.

 **Kevin:** How do you know that?

 **Mrs. Jonas:** Because they've pulled into a motel for the night, and possibly, might it to Orlando in time to release a song of her own, and that's with the help of her husband, that's currently, keeping themselves and their babies safe, before they begin to travel on the road again.

 **Kevin:** That's right, mother.

 **Mrs. Jonas:** So how was her walking, Emmett? I heard she couldn't walk before.

 **Mr. Jonas:** She's collapsed a few times, and Joe's been there to catch her into his arms.

 **Mrs. Jonas:** Oh.

 **Nick:** Also, she's carrying twins.

 **Mrs. Jonas:** I know. And they'll grow-up to be like their mother and mother before them.

 **Kevin:** Again, how do you know that?

 **Mrs. Jonas:** Cause, I was their every move in the hospital, and I heard that their both are going to be baby girls.

 **Nick:** Oh, that's how you knew about it.

 **Mrs. Jonas:** Yes.


	16. Chapter 16

**When my strength was gone, and I just gave up on life**  
 **In my darkest place you were my guide**  
 **And you told me that I should live my life to the limit**  
 **When you fall down get back up and fight**  
 **Well the shape of my heart don't lie**  
 **I'm determined when you trust in me**  
 **It's all I need**

* * *

 **The Tornado**

 **Vanessa:** Joe...

 **Joe:** What? It's not the twins is it?

 **Vanessa:** No.

 **Joe:** Then what is it, darling?

 **Vanessa:** We've got a problem.

 **Joe:** How, Van?

 **Vanessa: *Panics.*** There's a Tornado forming over that hill

 **Joe: *Looks away from her/looks over at the hill.*** We have to find shelter.

 **Vanessa:** I believe we do.

 **Joe: *Grabs her by the arm.***

 **(The Tornado starts to form)**

 **Joe and Vanessa: *Find shelter/close the doors together.***

 **Vanessa: *Feels one of the twins kick.*** Ow.

 **Joe:** One of the twins?

 **Vanessa:** Yes.

 **Joe: *Touches her stomach.*** It looks like their playing football in there again.

 **Vanessa:** I know.

 **Joe: *Hears the doors clattering.*** The tornado's almost here.

 **Vanessa:** I know it is, honey.

 **Joe: *Pulls her into him.*** Are you okay?

 **Vanessa:** I'm fine.

 **Joe:** Oh, really? You don't look fine, Van.

 **Vanessa:** I don't?

 **Joe:** Of course you don't. You look scared all of a sudden.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **Joe: *Sees water.*** Did your water just break?

 **Vanessa: *Looks down/notices.*** I think it just did. What are we going to do, Joe?

 **Joe:** I don't know. But perhaps, I can take my jacket.

 **Vanessa:** I guess that could work, since we're stuck in here with the tornado destroying everything within in it's path.

 **Joe:** I guess so.

 **Vanessa:** Your gonna have to phone ***Groans.*** Your brothers to let them know what's happening here in Oklahoma.

 ***The doors open/Luke Justice comes in.***

 **Joe: *Shocked.*** How did you get through the tornado?

 **Luke:** I don't know. Maybe, I'm Thor or something.

 **Joe:** Maybe. My wife is about to give birth.

 **Luke:** I thought so.

 **Joe:** How?

 **Luke:** She looked like she was about to give birth any minute of the day. But now, the tornado's brought it sooner than later.

 **Joe:** Oh.

 **Luke:** 'Oh' is right.

 **Joe:** Are you ready to give birth?

 **Vanessa:** I think so.

 **Joe:** It'll be over before you know it.

 **Luke:** And besides, I brought two towels with me just in case you needed them.

 **Vanessa:** You did?!

 **Luke:** Yes. And back in my day, I used to be a doctor.

 **Joe:** You did?

 **Luke:** Yes. I used to treat patients like her when they were pregnant.

 **Joe:** Then why did you stop?

 **Luke:** Because my manager had fired me for doing something out of the ordinary.

 **Joe:** Oh.

 **Luke:** But you shouldn't have to worry your little heads about it. It was my fault. I pushed them too far, and made them lose it with me. It was completely my fault. If I hadn't messed up, I would still have my job.

 **Joe:** Well, how about you work for me as a security guard? No-one will ever doubt you again.

 **Luke:** That'll be swell.

 **Joe:** I need to call my brothers about my wife and you too.

 **Luke:** You do that.

* * *

 **Now I'm hoping, if you hear this**  
 **You believe that all that I do is to make you proud**  
 **Make me stronger, so that I rise up**  
 **Made my mind up**  
 **So that all that I do is to make you proud**  
 **Proud, proud, make you proud, proud**  
 **Proud, proud, make you proud, proud**  
 **All that I do is to make you proud**

* * *

 **L.A**

 **Kevin:** Dad, do you think they are safe?

 **Mr. Jonas:** They are.

 **Nick:** And how do you know that they are safe?

 **Mr. Jonas:** Because I just know that they both are, okay?

 **Kevin:** Okay.

 ***All hear the phone ring.***

 **Kevin:** I'll get it.

 **Nick:** Okay.

 **Joe: *Down the phone line.*** Hi, Kevin.

 **Kevin:** Hi, Joe. It's good to hear you. How are you both, and Luke Justice doing?

 **Joe:** We're good.

 **Nick:** Okay. How's the twins doing?

 **Joe:** Their doing good, but...

 **Mr. Jonas:** But what son?

 **Joe:** Gabriella's gone into early labor.

 **Nick:** What?! How?!

 **Kevin:** When?

 **Joe:** After the tornado arrived and in other news, I hired a new bodyguard.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Who?

 **Joe:** Luke Justice. He told me a sub story.

 **Kevin:** About what?

 **Joe:** About how he was a doctor once and had gotten fired for doing something out of the ordinary.

 **Nick:** Wasn't he already a bodyguard?

 **Joe:** Yes.

 **Mr. Jonas:** How is my daughter-in-law doing?

 **Joe:** Just fine.

 **Kevin:** Has the tornado passed you yet, Joe?

 **Joe:** No. Not yet. It's still here.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Okay.

 ***They all hang up.***

 **Nick:** We have to go and get them out of there.

 **Kevin:** But how? They're still trapped inside the tornado. There's no way their getting out of there.

 **Nick:** I know.

 **Mr. Jonas:** I'll come with you both. To take them to the hospital, after the tornado's has gone. Okay?

 **Kevin:** Okay.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Do you have the navigator on mobile?

 **Nick:** Yes, I do.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Okay. Let's go. But firstly, do you both have the packed lunches at the ready to go?

 **Nick:** Of course we do, and besides, my sister-in-law is giving birth to twin girls. I can't wait to see my nieces.

 **Kevin:** Neither can I.

 **Mr. Jonas:** It was a shock to me as well.

 **Kevin:** We know, dad.

 **Nick:** After all, our brother has finally found his match, he should be happy and excited about it. But I guess he is after all he put her through.

 **Kevin:** Your right, Nick.

 **Nick:** I am?

 **Kevin:** Yes, you are. He did put her through hell and broke her heart multiple times.

 **Mr. Jonas:** He did do that. But then realized that it was a honorable mistake. He should've done that. She loved him. And obviously, still does. You can't blame her.

 **Kevin:** I know, but we trust them both to make the right choices now together.

 **Nick:** And that they will, Kevin.

 **Kevin:** I know. I trust in them.

 **Mr. Jonas:** You do?

 **Kevin:** Yes, I do.

* * *

 **I never gave up then cause you said keep hope alive**  
 **The champion gives one last try**  
 **Said I deserve the best in life**  
 **I should be winning**  
 **Gotta spread your wings and prepare to fly**

 **The Tornado**

 **Joe:** Are you ready darling?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, I am ready.

 **Joe: *Takes her hand.*** I'll be with you.

 **Vanessa:** I know, my darling.

 **Joe:** Now when your ready, he'll want you to push.

 **Vanessa:** I know.

 **Luke:** Now, if your ready I want you to push for me.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **Joe:** Maybe, it's better if I do it.

 **Luke:** Okay.

 ***Both of them switch places.***

 **Joe:** I want you to push for me, baby.

 **Vanessa:** Alrighty then.

 **Joe:** On the count of three... One, two, three...

 **Vanessa: *Groans/Pushes.***

 **Joe:** One... two... three

 **Vanessa: *Pushes.***

 **Joe:** One... two... three

 **Vanessa: *Pushes.***

 **Joe: *Cuts the cord/wraps the towel around their baby.*** What do you want to name her?

 **Vanessa:** Isabella Rocky Marie Jonas.

 **Joe:** That's so beautiful, honey.

 **Vanessa:** I know.

 **Luke:** You've still got another baby to deliver.

 **Joe:** I know.

 **Vanessa: *Feels pain again.***

 **Joe: *Puts a towel down in between her legs/gets his hands ready.***

 **Luke:** Are you ready for the second?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, I am.

 **Joe:** One... two... three

 **Vanessa:** ***Pushes.***

 **Joe:** I can feel the baby's head. One... two... three

 **Luke:** I can see that, Joe.

 **Vanessa: *Pushes/groans.***

 **Joe:** I know, honey, but it's almost over, Darling.

 **Vanessa:** It hurts.

 **Luke:** Joe, did you ever tell your wife to think of a happy place?

 **Joe: *Nods.*** No.

 **Luke:** Let me take over. Talk to her.

 **Joe:** Okay.

 ***Switch back places again.***

 **Joe: *Strokes her hair.*** Think of a happy place that we went to.

 **Vanessa:** We went to a restaurant and a meal.

 **Joe:** Yes, we did. And then, you throw-up in the girls toilets. But that's not a happy thought.

 **Vanessa:** It's not, Joe.

 **Joe:** Now lets get this show on the road.

 **Luke:** Your almost there, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa:** I know I am.

 **Luke:** One... two... three

 **Vanessa:** ***Pushes.***

 **Luke:** ***Puts his hands on the baby's head.*** One more push, Van.

 **Vanessa: *Pushes the last one.***

 **Luke: *Cuts the cord/lays her gently down on to the towel/wraps a towel around it/lies her on her mothers chest.*** It's another girl.

 **Vanessa:** What do you want to name her?

 **Joe:** Charlotte Vanessa Lillian Jonas.

 **Vanessa:** Wow.

 **Joe:** I know.

 **Luke: *Cleans her up.*** Do yous think the tornado has passed?

 **Vanessa:** I think so.

 **Luke:** ***Gets up/opens the doors/gets out first/spots pieces of the wood from the houses blown all over the place/sees people crying.*** It's literally destroyed everything.

 **Joe: *Sees for himself/gets out second.*** I believe it has. Now let's get me and my wife out of here now. Before anything worse happens here to us.

 **Luke:** Okay.

 **Vanessa: *Gets up/holds two of her twins in her arms.***

 **Joe:** I want to pass them to me please.

 **Vanessa: *Passes Isabella/Charlotte up to their father/comes out of the shelter after them/looks around.*** Oh my god!

 **Joe:** I know.

 ***They all spot a car pulling up.***

 **Nick: *Shouts.*** There they are, dad.

 **Mr. Jonas:** I see them, Nick.

 **Nick:** I know you do, dad.

 **Kevin: *Spots the twins in Joe's arms.*** The twins have arrived.

 **Nick:** They have?

 **Kevin:** Yes, they have.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Vanessa looks tired.

 **Kevin:** She will be. After giving birth to twin girls.

 **Nick:** We know.

 **Kevin:** Okay.

 ***Rolls down a window.***

 **Joe:** It's my brother.

 **Vanessa: *Falls to the ground/sleeps.***

 **Joe: *Hands the twins over to Luke/kneels down beside Vanessa/picks her up/wraps her arms around his neck/carries her towards his fathers car/gets in along with the twins/Luke as well.*** I'm taking all three of them to the hospital for overnight observation.

 **Nick:** You are? But which hospital?

 **Joe:** The one in New Orleans. I promised that I would get her famous just like I am.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Are you planning to move there?

 **Joe:** Of course I am. But no. Vanessa has to meet Ellie Goulding for her record label.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Okay.

 ***They go all the way to New Orleans/park up outside a near by hospital.***

 **Joe: *Opens the door gets out with Vanessa in his arms.***

 **Luke: *Shouts softly.*** Should I bring the babies?!

 **Joe:** Yes.

 **Luke: *Follows close behind with the twin babies in his arms.***

 **Joe: *Enters/calls for a nurse.***

 **Nurse: *Arrives/helps him lay Vanessa onto a hospital bed.***

 **Joe:** My wife's just given birth.

 **Nurse:** She has?

 **Joe:** Yes, to twin girls.

 **Nurse:** What is her name?

 **Joe:** Vanessa Jonas.

 **Nurse:** When was she born?

 **Joe:** She was born July 7th 1998.

 **Nurse:** Is she allergic to anything at all?

 **Joe:** No, she's not. Not that I know of.

 **Nurse 2: *Takes the twins from Luke/lays them down beside their mother.***

 **Joe:** Can I go in with her?

 **Nurse:** Yes. you can after we've run her down to room 106. We'll keep all three of them in for overnight observation, so we can keep close watch on her and the twins.

 **Joe:** Okay.

 ***the two nurses roll her down to room 106/connect her up to a morphine drip/puts the twins into the cot/leave.***

 **Vanessa: *whispers in her sleep.*** Joe?

 **Joe:** ***Grabs a chair/sits at her bed side.*** I'm here. I'm not going anywhere.

 **Vanessa: *Hears the monitor bleeping/looks around/touches his head.***

 **Joe: *Grabs her hand.*** Vanessa? you look tired, darling.

 **Vanessa:** It must have been from giving birth to our beautiful baby girls.

 **Joe: *Gets in beside her.*** Did I ever mention that I wanted you to watch me live in concert?

 **Well the shape of my heart don't lie**  
 **I'm determined with your faith in me**  
 **To make you see**


	17. Chapter 17

**If you ever leave me baby,**  
 **Leave some morphine at my door**  
 **'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication**  
 **To realize what we used to have,**  
 **We don't have it anymore.**

 _ **Joe: *Gets in beside her.***_ _Did I ever mention that I wanted you to watch me live in concert?_

 **Vanessa: *Nods.*** Yes, you did, honey.

 **Joe:** I've got a concert coming up soon, and I want the world that you are mine.

 **Vanessa:** I agree with that.

 **Joe:** Are you sleepy?

 **Vanessa:** Maybe.

 **Joe:** I take it.

 **Vanessa:** Take what exactly?

 **Joe:** That you are tired after you gave birth to our adorable twins.

 **Vanessa:** I guess I am.

 **Joe:** Get some rest. I'll be right back, hun.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **Joe: *Leaves/meets his brothers outside.***

 **Nick:** How's Vanessa?

 **Joe:** She's resting.

 **Kevin:** And the twins?

 **Joe:** Their sleeping. I came out here to get a glass of water for her.

 **Nick:** What for?

 **Joe:** For when she wakes up from her sleep.

 **Kevin:** Okay.

 **Joe:** And Kevin,

 **Kevin:** Yes.

 **Joe:** I promise that I won't let any harm come to her.

 **Kevin:** You swear on your life that you will, Joe? After everything she's been through?

 **Joe:** I do swear on my life.

 **Kevin:** You do?

 **Nick:** Yes, he does, Kevin.

 **Kevin:** Okay, Nick.

 **Nick:** And Joe?

 **Joe:** Yes?

 **Nick:** Aren't you suppose to be getting Vanessa her glass of water?

 **Joe:** I guess I was.

 **(Mr. Jonas joins them)**

 **Joe:** Hi, dad.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Hi, Joe. How's Vanessa?

 **Joe:** She's fine, and resting.

 **Mr. Jonas:** She is?

 **Joe:** Yes, she is.

 **Mr. Jonas: *Looks through the window at his daughter in law.*** She's just moved.

 **Joe:** She did?

 **Mr. Jonas: *Nods.*** Yes.

 **Joe:** I should go in. She'll need me in there for when she wakes up, and we'll be going to be seeing Ellie Goulding early in the morning. Can you look after our twin girls for us whilst we're at the record label company tomorrow? Could you do that for us both, dad?

 **Mr. Jonas:** Yes, I will. Now go.

 **Joe:** Okay.

 **(He leaves his dad/brothers/finds a water fountain/presses it up/takes some from it/walks back to Vanessa's room/sits the water down beside her head onto the bedside cabinet/pulls a chair up/sits down/takes her hand in his.)**

 **Vanessa: *Groggy.*** Joe?

 **Joe: *Strokes her hair.*** I'm here.

 **Vanessa:** I was having a nightmare.

 **Joe:** You were?

 **Vanessa:** Yes.

 **Joe:** What about?

 **Vanessa:** You died on me.

 **Joe:** I what?

 **Vanessa:** You died on me. Leaving me to look after our twin girls.

 **Joe:** Vanessa, I would never die on you. And you know that I wouldn't leave you alone. You need me.

 **Vanessa:** You know I do, Joe.

 **Joe:** And you know I need you.

 **Vanessa:** True dat.

* * *

 **There's no religion that could save me**  
 **No matter how long my knees are on the floor**  
 **Ooh so keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'**  
 **Will keep you by my side**  
 **Will keep you from walkin' out the door.**

 **Joe:** Plus, I am forgetting to tell you.

 **Vanessa:** What is it?

 **Joe:** I told my dad that I am taking you to New Orleans to do your first ever singles album with Ellie Goulding.

 **Vanessa:** I completely forgot about that.

 **Joe:** You did?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, I did but you just reminded me.

 **Joe:** Oh.

 **Vanessa:** Alrighty then.

 **Joe:** And you still need to thank Stella and my brother saving your life.

 **Vanessa:** Saving my life from whom?

 **Joe:** You don't remember?

 **Vanessa:** Of course I don't and who are you on about?

 **Joe:** Never mind.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **Joe:** ***Leans forwards/kisses her.***

 **Vanessa: *Kisses him back.*** I felt the spark between us.

 **Joe:** You did?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, I did.

 **Joe:** Wasn't it like the first time we ever met each other at High School in L.A?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, it was.

 **Joe:** Wow.

 **Vanessa:** I know right?

 **Joe:** Right!

 **Vanessa: *Shushes.*** Remember, we've got children now.

 **Joe:** I know, honey.

 **Vanessa:** Anyway, where are your brothers?

 **Joe:** Their in the waiting room.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **Joe: *Thinks.*** I'm glad that she's forever mine. I can't imagine a world with out her in my life.

 **Vanessa: *Notices the look on his face.*** I can't read minds and such, but what exactly are you thinking about, Joe?

 **Joe:** That I can't imagine a world where you don't and I don't exist, including those twins, who are now part of our world. And someday they'll have children of their own.

 **Vanessa:** Yes, they will.

 **Joe:** Okay.

 **Vanessa:** I now know what you meant last night.

 **Joe:** You do?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, I do.

 **Joe:** And what was that?

 **Vanessa:** That I still need to thank Stella and Nick for saving me, including your mother.

 **Joe:** Your right.

 **Vanessa:** I am?

 **Joe:** Yes, you are right.

 **Vanessa:** I know I am.

 **Joe:** I'll go and tell the doctors that I need to take you to the record label this morning, but first, I'll need to tell Nick to come and speak to you, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa:** You do that.

 **Joe:** ***Leaves/Goes towards the waiting room.***

 **Nick:** What is it now, Joe?

 **Joe:** Vanessa wants to speak to you.

 **Nick:** About what?

 **Joe:** About how you saved her from you know who that day.

 **Nick:** Oh.

 **Joe:** 'Oh' is right.

 **Nick:** Where are you going any way, Joe?

 **Joe:** To see a doctor about getting Vanessa released early.

 **Nick:** But isn't she suppose to stay in for over night observation?

 **Joe:** She was.

 **Nick:** So your taking her all the way to new New Orleans?

 **Joe:** Yes, to where Tyler and Gabriella Lockwood live.

 **Nick:** Okay.

 **(They spot a doctor.)**

* * *

 **'Cause there'll be no sunlight**  
 **If I lose you, baby**  
 **There'll be no clear skies**  
 **If I lose you, baby**  
 **Just like the clouds**  
 **My eyes will do the same, if you walk away**  
 **Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain**

 **Joe:** Hi. I was wondering if Vanessa could be released early, so she can be in time for her meeting.

 **Doctor Emmett:** Sure, she can.

 **Joe:** Are the children, I mean, twins able to come with us both?

 **Doctor Emmett:** Yes.

 **Joe:** Are you sure?

 **Doctor Emmett:** Yes, I am.

 **Joe:** Thank you.

 **Doctor Emmett:** For what?

 **Joe:** For helping and my wife out.

 **Doctor Emmett:** Your welcome.

 **Joe:** By the way, what is your name?

 **Doctor Emmett:** Emmett Cullen.

 **Joe:** As in the one that lives in Forks?

 **Doctor Emmett:** Yes. My brother Edward is married to Leah Kingsley.

 **Joe:** Wow.

 **Doctor Emmett:** Yes. 'Wow' is right, Joe.

 **Joe:** How do you even know my name?

 **Doctor Emmett:** Because your popular.

 **Joe:** Just like Dramione?

 **Doctor Emmett:** Yes, of course.

 **Joe:** Alrighty then.

 **Doctor Emmett:** And what are your twins named?

 **Joe:** Their named Isabella and Elizabeth.

 **Doctor Emmett:** Wow.

 **Joe:** Doesn't your brother have any children?

 **Doctor Emmett:** I don't think he wants any just yet.

 **Joe:** But wouldn't he love to have kids some day?

 **Doctor Emmett:** Yes, but not today.

 **Joe:** What is he afraid of?

 **Doctor Emmett: *Sighs.*** I don't know.

 **Joe:** He's going to end up losing her, like how I used to let Vanessa leave me, but I won't let her do that.

 **Doctor Emmett:** Why?

 **Joe:** Because I love her too much.

 **Doctor Emmett:** Wow.

 **Joe:** I know right?

 **Doctor Emmett:** Right.

 **Joe:** Okay.

 **Doctor Emmett:** I am going to release your wife now.

 **Joe:** Thank you once again.

 **Doctor Emmett:** No problem.

 **Joe: *Leaves/Goes back to Vanessa.***

 **Vanessa:** What is it?

 **Joe: *Hugs her.*** I am never letting you go ever again, like I have many times in the past. I don't ever want to live without you, Vanessa. Because I love you too much, and when we die, I want to die with you in my arms.

 **Vanessa: *Hugs him back.*** Neither do I.

 **Joe:** You are my life now.

 **Vanessa:** I am?

 **Joe:** Yes, you are.

 **Vanessa:** You are my life now too, Joe. The twins too.

 **Joe:** We are?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, you are.

 **Joe:** And in other news.

 **Vanessa:** What is this news, Joe?

 **Joe:** The doctor is releasing you from the hospital today.

 **Vanessa:** He is?

 **Joe:** Yes, he is.

 **Vanessa:** What is it, Joe?

 **Joe:** I just hope that some day we'll have some more kids.

 **Vanessa: *Takes his hand in hers/holds it.*** We will have some more someday, and if we do we'll name them all, but not after my mum and dad, who never wanted me as a their daughter, but you most certainly wanted me, Joe. As a wife and as girlfriend. You made me part of your world, and I've made you apart of mine. You did push me away a couple of times, but the truth be told is you never meant to hurt me, or put me in danger. This relationship never failed us both.

 **Joe: *Cries/takes her into his arms.*** I love you.

 **Vanessa: *Hugs him/wipes away his tears away.*** I know.

 **Joe:** Your right. This relationship never failed any of us.

 **Vanessa:** Of course it didn't.

 **Joe:** You are forever mine now.

 **Vanessa:** Yes, I am. And I'm not going anywhere apart from heaven.

 **Joe:** We'll both be there soon.

 **Vanessa:** I know.

* * *

 **I'll never be your mother's favorite**  
 **Your daddy can't even look me in the eye**  
 **Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing**  
 **Sayin' "There goes my little girl**  
 **Walkin' with that troublesome guy"**

 **(Doctor Emmett comes into the room)**

 **Joe:** What is it?

 **Doctor Emmett:** Vanessa's been released.

 **Joe:** Has she?

 **Doctor Emmett:** Yes, she has. She's able to go to New Orleans with you.

 **Vanessa:** I am?

 **Doctor Emmett:** Yes, you are.

 **Vanessa:** But I haven't got any clothes.

 **Joe:** Don't worry, my darling. I got some in the car waiting for you, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa:** You did?

 **Joe:** Yes, I did. It's waiting for you.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **Doctor Emmett:** Who was your doctor?

 **Vanessa:** Doctor Carlisle Erickson.

 **Doctor Emmett:** Same first name as my father.

 **Joe:** What do you mean?

 **Doctor Emmett:** My dad's name is Carlisle Cullen.

 **Joe:** Wow.

 **Doctor Emmett:** I know, right?

 **Joe:** It's not right, but it is cool, that your dad has the same as our doctor.

 **Doctor Emmett:** That's right.

 **Vanessa:** I see.

 **Joe:** So, can we go now?

 **Doctor Emmett:** Yes, you can go now, Joe. You don't need to ask me, because you and your wife, including your children, are free to go now.

 **Vanessa:** We are?

 **Doctor Emmett:** Yes, you are.

 **Joe:** Okay.

 **Nurse: *Comes in with a wheelchair.*** Here you go. Just as you asked, Doctor Emmett Cullen.

 **Doctor Emmett:** Thank you, Nurse Suzzie.

 **Nurse:** Your welcome.

 **Doctor Emmett:** You may go now.

 **Nurse: *Nods her head.*** Okay.

 **Doctor Emmett: *Leaves after her.***

 **Joe: *Helps her from the bed/into the wheelchair/Gets Isabella and Elizabeth in Vanessa's arms.***

 **Vanessa:** Elizabeth looks a lot like you, Joe.

 **Joe:** She does?

 **Vanessa:** Yes, she does. She's strong just like you are.

 **Joe:** She does.

 **Vanessa:** Who does Isabella look like?

 **Joe:** You, Vanessa. She's headstrong just like you were when we were both kids ourselves, and you were headstrong about us both. Even before our relationship had began. You were always right us both of us. I don't know why we were never together in the first place.

 **Vanessa:** Because we were born in separate cities and areas, but a few years later I received a letter saying that I got a transfer to your school, to get away from the school bullies, and eventually, I did. And then when I met you, everything had started to full into place for me. And when I came out of the girls toilets, you had stopped me from tripping over. You were like my prince charming.

 **Joe:** I am your prince charming and your my princess in distress.

 **Vanessa:** I guess I am, honey.

 **Joe:** But who was your other bully?

 **Vanessa:** Sharpay and Gabriella were kind of the high school populars and they would make me feel like I was a nothing to them.

 **Joe:** But you are a something, Vanessa. You are beautiful inside and out.

 **Vanessa:** I am?

 **Joe:** Yes, you are.

 **Vanessa:** Thank you.

 **Joe:** Your welcome.

 **Vanessa:** And what time is this meeting with Ellie Goulding any way?

 **Joe:** 11:30 am.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **Joe:** You've still haven't thanked Nick for saving your life a couple weeks back.

 **Vanessa:** I know I haven't, and I will at some point. I'll make it up to him at some point.

 **Joe:** Okay.

* * *

 **But they're just afraid of something they can't understand**  
 **Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds**  
 **Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try**  
 **I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding**  
 **If that'll make you mine**

 **Joe: *Kisses her on the lips.***

 **Vanessa: *Kisses him back.***

 **Joe: *Wheels her out of the building/towards the car/opens the passenger side door/helps her up.***

 **Vanessa: *gets into their/closes the door/opens her window/spots Nick.***

 **Nick: *Walks up to her window.***

 **Vanessa: *Looks at him.*** What is it, Nick?

 **Nick:** You've still haven't thanked my for saving your life weeks ago.

 **Vanessa:** I know I haven't, but thank you any way.

 **Nick:** Your welcome, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa:** Are you coming with us?

 **Nick:** No. Do you want me and Kevin to come?

 **Joe:** Yes, we do, whilst she gets ready for her solo career.

 **Nick:** Okay. Is she nervous?

 **Vanessa:** I have a name you know, Nick?

 **Nick:** I do so happen to know that.

 **Joe: *Chuckles/comes behind him.* LOL.**

 **Nick:** You found that funny, Joe?

 **Joe:** Yes, I do.

 **Nick: *Argues.*** It wasn't that funny!

 **Joe:** Well, it was to me, Nick!

 **Nick:** Alright. I guess it was funny.

 **Vanessa:** Nick, be nice to your brother.

 **Nick:** I am being nice to him.

 **Vanessa:** Okay.

 **Joe:** Nick, are you, dad and Kevin going to be close behind us?

 **Nick:** Yes, we will be close behind you, Joe, after all, she is my sister and I have to be there to support her.

 **Joe:** She's going to need it, Nick.

 **Nick:** It looks like she's going to be needing it any way, Joe.

 **Vanessa:** Any way, coming back to that nervous situation. Maybe, I am a little bit.

 **Joe:** Don't be nervous, Van.

 **Vanessa:** Then I won't be.

 **Joe:** Good girl, Vanessa.

 **Nick:** I'm going to tell Kevin that we have to meet you at the record label company in New Orleans.

 **Joe:** Of course you will.

 **Nick:** Okay.

 **Joe:** Let's go.

 **Vanessa: *Puts Isabella/Elizabeth's harness on/faces the front/grabs her seat belt/waits for Joe.***

 **Joe: *Gets into the drivers seat.***

 **Vanessa:** Are we all set and ready to go?

 **Joe:** Yes, we are.

 **Vanessa: *Lays her head on his shoulder.***

 **Joe:** You can sleep on my shoulder, darling. As it's going to be a long journey to get there, honey.

 **Vanessa:** Alrighty then.

 **Joe:** ***Kisses her head/keeps his eyes on the road/checks on his daughters who are faster asleep.*** Our baby girls are sleeping.

 **Vanessa: *Looks at her twin girls.*** Your definitely right.

 **Joe:** But how long will it stay that way for, Vanessa?

 **Vanessa:** I don't exactly know.

* * *

 **Oh, don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye),**  
 **Don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye)**  
 **I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding**  
 **If that'll make it right**

 **Nick: *Walks into the waiting room.*** Well, Vanessa and Joe, including have all gone to New Orleans.

 **Kevin:** They have?

 **Mr. Jonas:** They've left?

 **Nick:** Yes, but they've invited all of us.

 **Mr. Jonas:** They have?

 **Nick:** Yes, they have.

 **Mr. Jonas:** Where do they want us to meet them?

 **Nick:** I don't exactly know. But if we hurry, we might miss them.

 **Mr. Jonas:** We will if we don't stop yapping.

 **Nick:** Okay, dad.


End file.
